The reason for the change is an old friendship
by littleginnny
Summary: Was passiert wenn man seine beste Freundin aus den Augen verliert? Sich die Wege trennen. Sie dort wieder trifft, wo man es am wenigsten erwartet.Kann sich durch das auftreten, einer alten Freundschaft, Gefühle verändern?LEJP Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Bis dann Claire", sagte Lily und machte die Tür zu.

Lily war 10 Jahre alt. Sie hatte rote, lange Haare, die ihr fast bis zur Hüfte reichten und leicht gelockt waren. Mit ihrer recht blassen Haut bekam sie,

sobald sie zu lang in der Sonne lag, einen saftigen Sonnenbrand. Aber das Auffälligste an ihr waren die smaragdgrünen Augen.

Lily war ein sehr aufgewecktes Mädchen.

„Lily bist du das?", rief ihre Mutter Rose aus der Küche."Kommst du bitte und hilfst mir?"

„ JA, ich komm gleich!" Dann ging sie schnell in ihr Zimmer und legte ihre Sachen ab.

„LILY DECK DEN TISCH!", rief ihre „geliebte" Schwester Petunia. Sie war zwei Jahre älter als Lily und hatte dunkelbraune, glatte Haare, ziemlich hervorstehende Wangenknochen und war auch sonst recht dürr.

„JAJA, ich komm ja schon!"

Sie ging ins Esszimmer und deckte den Tisch.

„Hallo Lily. Wie war es im Schwimmbad?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Ganz gut", antwortete Lily knapp.

Nach dem Essen ging Lily in ihr Bett und las.

Sie las sehr gerne, sie war allgemein wenn es um ihre Noten ging sehr egoistisch und zielstrebig.

Nach zwei Kapiteln, schlief sie ein.

„Happy Birthday Lily!"

Lily öffnete ihre Augen und kniff sie aber sofort wieder zu, die Sonne blendete ihr in die Augen.

„Danke Mom", sagte sie schlaftrunken. Sie wurde sofort umarmt und bekam einen Stapel Geschenke in die Hand gedrückt.

„Schau mal das sind alles Briefe für dich. Hast du zufällig eine Zeitschrift oder so bestellt? Du hast einen Brief von Hogwarts´ gekriegt. Was ist das? Ach ja und hier ist noch eine Urlaubskarte von Oma", plapperte ihr Vater los, nachdem auch er sie umarmt hatte.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Nö.. ich habe nix bestellt oder aboniert... Lass mal sehn"

Sie nahm den Brief von ihrem Vater entgegen und öffnete ihn.

„_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_... äähm ..." Sie schaute verwirrt zu ihren Eltern. Diese schienen genauso verblüfft wie ihre Tochter. Einen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas. Dann fing ihr Vater an zu lachen.

„Das ist ein guter Witz von deinen Freunden! Wahrscheinlich haben sie das gemacht weil sie wissen, dass du an Hexerei glaubst. Vielleicht war es ja dieser Junge aus dem Schwimmbad, der behauptet du hättest seine Wunde geheilt, indem du etwas gemurmelt hättest! Wirklich komisch." Ihr Vater lachte, aber ihre Mutter schmunzelte nur und bedeutete ihr weiterzulesen.

„Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz. Hexenmst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)"_

Ihr Vater lachte noch lauter, auch Petunia die inzwischen dazugestoßen war, kriegte sich nicht mehr vor lachen.

„Tja Lily, deine Freunde verarschen dich."

Lily warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Sehr geehrte Ms. Evans,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall 

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"

Hastig suchte Lily nach der Liste.

Sie benötigte Schulumhänge, einen Hut, Schutzhandschuhe, aus Drachenhaut, und Massen an Bücher deren Autoren sie nicht kannte.

Und ... sie ließ vor schreck die Liste fallen.

Einen Zauberstab, einen Kessel,... Sie schaute ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

„ Mom das ist kein Witz... das klingt so echt..."

„ Nun ja .. zeig mal mein Liebling."

Sie gab ihrer Mutter die Liste , ihr Vater schaute ganz verdattert und Petunia schnaubte nur und ging aus Lilys Zimmer.

„ Nun Lily... ich meine wenn du wirklich eine ... HE ... Hexe bist ... dann solltest du auch auf … dies ähm nun ja Schule gehn, oder was meinst du Martin?", meinte ihr Mutter und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Mann um.

Er schaute erst auf den Brief dann zu Lily, und dann zu seiner Frau.

„ Niemals... ich lasse meine Tochter doch nicht zu solchen Leuten ... Ich meine das... das ist ein Scherz!

Und nun ja... also du glaubst das doch nicht wirklich oder Schatz?"

„ Doch Papa ich glaube das... ich hab ja gesagt, dass es Zauberei gibt! Ich möchte dorthin!"

„ Martin schau dir das doch mal an das scheint mir schon ziemlich echt."

„Ähm, nunja das stimmt schon... und jetzt lass uns erst mal frühstücken und dann reden wir weiter!"

Lily konnte es nicht fassen, ihr Vater wollte jetzt ernsthaft frühstücken wo doch rauskam, dass sie eine Hexe war!

„Aber-...", fing Lily an.

„Nein kein aber, jetzt gibt's erst mal Frühstück."


	2. Chapter 2

„Claire du hast Post gekriegt!", rief Mrs. Jones

„Ja? Von wem? Ich will doch jetzt zu Lily!"

„ Moment mal, mein Fräulein, was ist mit deinen Französischstunden?"

„Och Maman... können wir die nicht verschieben?"

„Non, du darfst jetzt kurz zu Lilian und dann lernen wir Französisch. Ach ja und dieser Brief ist von ... Beauxbatons, das klingt französisch, hast du dir etwas bestellt?"

„ Ähm nö, na ja gib mir mal bitte."

Claire nahm den Brief ihrer Mutter entgegen und öffnete ihn.

„Sehr geehrte Ms. Jones,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie eine Chance haben, an der Beauxbatonsschule für junge Hexen die Kunst der Hexerei und Zauberei zu erlernen.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1 September. Sie werden von einer unserer älteren Schülerinnen abgeholt, die auch auf Beauxbatons ihre Ansprechpartnerin sein wird.

Also seien Sie bitte am 1. September um 10.30 Uhr bereit zur Abreise.

Sie werden gemeinsam mit ihrer Vertrauensperson am 2. September Ihre Utensilien besorgen.

Bitte geben Sie uns bis spätestens 31. Juli ihre Antwort bescheid.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Olympe Maxime (Schulleiterin) 

P.S.: Normalerweise werden keine Schüler außerhalb Frankreichs aufgenommen, aber da Sie so ein talentiertes Mädchen sind, und Sie französischer Herkunft sind, werden Sie denoch in Beauxbatons aufgenommen."

Claire starrte verwundert auf den Brief.

„ Ähm Schatz, das ist ja wunderbar! Du bist eine Hexe wie deine Urgroßmutter."

„Héléne war eine Hexe?"

„Ja, eine ausgezeichnete. Oh, trés bon, très bon!»

«Ich bin eine Hexe… Lily hatte Recht, es gibt doch Zauberei! Maman, ich muss zu Lilian, síl te plaît!"

„Oui, oui."

„Oh mein Gott, die wird Augen machen wenn ich ihr das erzähle."

„Claire, das darfst du ihr nicht erzählen! Das MUSS unter uns bleiben!"

„ Aber Maman! Sie erzählt es doch bestimmt Keinem weiter!"

„Claire! Die Zauberei wird von den ganzen Zauberern strengstens geheim gehalten! Und du darfst das alles jetzt nicht kaputt machen, nur weil du Lilian unbedingt das Ganze erzählen willst!"

„Das heißt... ich darf ihr gar nichts sagen?", schloss Claire geschockt. Wie sollte sie das aushalten? Lily und sie hatten sich immer ALLES erzählt. Und Lily würde das Geheimnis bestimmt niemandem verraten. Die beiden kannten sich immerhin schon seit 4 Jahren und waren beste Freundinnen, sie gingen durch dick und dünn. Sie hatten sich sogar zusammen für eine gemeinsame Schule angemeldet. Doch wie sollte Claire Lily erklären, das sie ab sofort auf eine andere, französische Akademie ging, sodass sie sich nur noch in den Sommerferien sehen könnten?

„Nein Claire, du darfst ihr nichts erzählen", seufzte ihre Mutter. "Ich weiß, das ist schwer, aber du schaffst das schon."

„Aber was ist, wenn sie auch einen Brief bekommen hat?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„ Sie ist Engländerin Claire!"

„ Oh ... stimmt ja" ,sagte Claire traurig.

_Währenddessen bei Familie Evans._

„Aber Martin, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mrs. Evans ihren Mann.

„Woher kann sie das nur haben? Ich soll sie einfach auf eine fremde Schule lassen!", murmelte dieser vor sich hin.

„Meine Urgroßmutter war eine Hexe. Daher kam mir der Name so bekannt vor. Sie war auch auf Hogwarts."

„Meinst du etwa die, die so verrückt war?" Mr. Evans schaute sie entgeistert an.

„Ich möchte NICHT, dass MEINE Tochter jemals so wird wie diese alte Hexe!"

„Martin! Jetzt hör aber auf!"

„...Entschuldige..."

„Lily hat nun mal diese Gabe, wir wussten schon immer, dass sie anders ist! Sie ist etwas Besonderes. Ich denke, wir müssen das akzeptieren. Es wäre falsch, diese Gabe zu ignorieren!"

„Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht. So schwer es mir auch fällt, dies zuzugeben."

„Gut, dann werde ich mit Lily alles Weitere besprechen. Nur, was sollen wir den Nachbarn sagen ?"

„Hm... Vielleicht, dass Lily auf ein Internat geht?"

„Wir schicken unsere jüngere Tochter auf ein Internat... und unsere ältere und beliebtere der Nachbarn, nicht?" ,fragte Mrs. Evans stirnrunzelnd

„Hm... ich weiß ja auch nicht."

„Lily fällt auf, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist, obwohl sie nie großes Trara gemacht hat! Sie sagt halt immer ihre Meinung und das, was sie denkt, noch bevor sie überhaupt länger über die Folgen nachgedacht hat!"

„Das stimmt... gut, dann rede du mal mit Lily. Ich lasse mir währenddessen was einfallen!"

Mrs. Evans nickte und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer, in Richtung Lilys Zimmer.

Sie war gerade im Treppenhaus, als sie hörte wie es klingelte. Neugierig, wer das wohl seien könnte, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Und was Mrs. Evans DA sah, ließ sie fast in Ohnmacht fallen.

Ein Mann, der doppelt so groß und breit war, wie ein „normaler" Mensch und auch mindestens dreimal so stark war, stand dort auf der Verander und schaute sie durch seine wilde, verfilzte Haarmähne hindurch an. Auf die Idee seinen Vollbart zu pflegen, war er wohl noch nicht gekommen.

„ Guten Tag Mrs... ähm Evans?"

„ Ähm..." Sie bekam bei seinem Anblick keinen Ton raus.

Sie war geschockt. Was machte so ein überdimensionaler Mann vor ihrer Haustür?

„ Ähm... also mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid", sagte der Riese, dem die Situation auch etwas unangenehm zu seien schien. Mrs. Evans zuckte leicht zusammen, sie war von der Erscheinung des Mannes ganz hin und weg gewesen.

„Oh .. entschuldigung. Ja, ich bin Mrs. Evans", stotterte Lilys Mutter

Hagrid lächelte, sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden."

„hm ok... dann kommen Sie doch rein."

„Dankeschön." Er trat vorsichtig ein.

Erst jetzt sah sie die viele Leute, die sich vor ihrer Einfahrt versammelt hatten. Mrs. Evans lächelte sie nervös an und tat so, als ob es nichts besonderes wäre, dass ein Mann von der Größe eines Elefanten vor ihrer Haustür stand.

Sie schloss schnell die Tür. „Hier entlang bitte." Bat sie etwas ängstlich den Riesen und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also was führt Sie ähm... nun ja, zu uns?"

„Stelle mich am Besten noch genauer vor, das macht´s Ganze gleich viel einfacher. Bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlösser und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Den Brief hat Lily ja schon erhalten.

„Ah... so was in der Art dachte ich mir schon." Meinte Mrs. Evans unsicher. SO sah nun ein Zauberer aus? Das ist ja ein merkwürdiger Tag. Erst ist Lily eine Hexe und nun sitzt ein Riese im Wohnzimmer.Mal schauen was er jetzt will. Mr. Evans war immer noch perplex, von dem Auftreten dieses ... Riesen?

„Also ich bin gekommen weil,-"

„Mama? Oh, guten Tag." Lily kam gerade die Treppe hinunter und musterte den rießigen Besucher interessiert. ´Apropos rießig, vielleicht IST er ja ein Riese. Aber was macht ein Riese in unserem Wohnzimmer?´

´Was ist das für ein Mann? Der ist ja rießig. Apropos rießig. Vielleicht ist es ja ein RIESE! Ein Riese in unserem Wohnzimer!´

„ Ach, guten Tach... du bist Lily, nich war?", meinte Hagrid strahlend.

„Ähm ja... das bin ich."

„Mein Name ist Hagrid. Ich komme von Hogwarts."

´Er kommt von Hogwarts!´ dachte sie freudestrahlend ´Er kommt von dort, wo ich in wenigen Wochen hinkomme! Aber was macht er hier?´


	3. Chapter 3

"Also, ich wurde von Dumbledore geschickt, dass ich-"

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber wer ist Dumbledore?", fragte Mrs. Evans.

„Oh Verzeihung, er ist der Schulleiter. Und der beste Zauberer, den ich kenne. Er möchte, dass ich mit Lily in die Winkelgasse gehe um ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen."

„Winkelgasse?", fragte Lily neugierig. Dieser Mann wurde von der Schule geschickt. Damit er mit ihr ihre Schulsachen einkaufte. Sie war total nervös.

„Ja, das ist unsere Einkaufsgasse. Dort werden wir dir alles, von Schulumhängen bis zum Zauberstab, holen können."

Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Es war kein Traum. Bald würde sie auf eine ganz andere Schule gehen. Sie würde zaubern lernen. Und andere Leute treffen.

„Oh ja... das muss ich unbedingt Claire erzählen!"

Hagrid drehte seinen Kopf so schnell zu ihr, das ein Knacksen vernehmbar war.

„Claire? Du weißt, das du NIEMANDEM erzählen darfst, wohin du gehst! Dasselbe gilt für deine Eltern!

Das ist ganz wichtig! Falls jemand, also ein Muggel rauskriegt... oh Gott, daran will ich gar nicht denken!"

„Okay, ich werde versuchen, ihr nichts zu sagen", sagte Lily kleinlaut.

„Du wirst es nicht nur versuchen, du wirst es mir versprechen! Und NIE, NIE, NIE mit jemand anderem als deinen Eltern, oder deiner Schwester Petunie -...".

„Petunia!" korrigierte die Mutter.

„Ja, wie auch immer, Petunie darüber reden, verstanden?"

Lily nickte.

„Wann wollen Sie denn mit meiner Tochter diese Sachen kaufen gehen?"

„Nun ja ich wäre für jetzt gleich, aber ich muss selbst erst noch etwas erledigen, ich würde dann in einer Stunde Lily abholen wenn Ihnen das recht ist." Er schaute Rose erwartungsvoll an.

„Au ja, Mom. Das wäre klasse".

„Okay."

„Okay, dann komm ich in einer Stunde wieder her", sagte Hagrid und stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns. Auf Wiedersehen". Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Lily, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Ich auch nicht. Das wird bestimmt klasse. Aaaaaah ich freu mich so!", rief Lily begeistert.

„Ich freu mich auch für dich, Schatz." Mrs. Evans ging in die Küche um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken.

Lily blieb auf dem Sofa und schwelgte in ihren Gedanken, bis es klingelte.

War das etwa schon wieder Hagrid? Sie rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„ Hagri-, ... oh Hi Claire", rief Lily leicht enttäuscht.

„Hey Lily! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", sagte Claire und umarmte Lily.

„Danke. Komm doch rein", antwortete diese.

Die beiden gingen in Lilys Zimmer und quatschten ein bisschen.

Lily bekam von Claire einen schlichten, silbernen Ring und passende Ohrringe mit smaragdgrünen Steinchen.

„Wow Claire. Danke! Das ist total schön!"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Claire, sie war tief in eine Zeitschrift versunken und hatte nicht einmal hochgeguckt als Lily die Ohrringe anhatte.

„Ah, ich muss heute noch unbedingt meine Nägel machen", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Claire war schon immer ein wenig eingebildet.

Sie war schlank, hatte lange glatte blonde Haare, und grau-blaue Augen.

Sie sah verdammt gut aus. Kam aus Frankreich. Sie zogen vor 4 Jahren her, und sie und Lily waren in derselben Schule. Sie verstanden sich anfangs nicht so berauschend, aber nun waren sie beste Freundinnen.

„Was machst du heute noch?", fragte Lily.

„Och, ich weiß noch nicht. Ich muss jetzt gleich wieder gehen, da ich noch Französisch lernen muss. Und sonst keine Ahnung. Wollen wir noch etwas zusammen machen?"

„ Ähm..." ´oh Mist jetzt darf ich mich nur nicht versprechen. Warum sag ich's ihr nicht einfach? Och manno... nur weil ich es diesem Hagrid versprochen habe. Der hat auch wenn ich's mir so überlege ganz schön panisch reagiert, als ich gemeint hab, dass ich das Claire unbedingt erzählen muss...´

„Lily?", fragte Claire und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum.

„Ähm, was ? Oh sorry.. ähm nun ja ich geh mit meiner Mutter weg."

Notlüge war erlaubt. Was hätte sie auch anderes sagen sollen? Warum hatte sie nur damit angefangen?

„Zeig mal die Briefe, die du gekriegt hast", forderte Claire sie auf.

Briefe? Oh nein! Sie durfte auf gar keinen Fall den Brief von Hogwarts finden. Lily schaute sich panisch suchend im Zimmer um. Wo war dieser blöde Brief eigentlich?

„Wer schreibt denn einen so förmlichen Brief? ´Sehr geehrte M. Lily Evans´

Aus Schottland? Wer wohnt denn bitte in Schottland?"

Claire drehte sich fragend zu Lily um. Lily starrte auf den Brief in Claires Händen.

„Ähm nun ja, weißt du, das ist eine Anfrage, ob ich auf diese Schule gehen möchte."

War ja nicht gelogen.

„In Schottland?", fragte Claire zweifelnd.

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Vielleicht hat meine Mom dort eine Anfrage gemacht. Du weißt doch, sie mag Schottland".

„ Aha.. Nun ähm-,"

„Claire? Deine Mutter möchte das du rüber gehst!", rief Rose.

„Schon gut, ich komme." Sie legte den Brief zurück auf Lilys Schreibtisch.

„Ciao Lily!"

„Ciao." Und Claire verließ Lilys Zimmer.

Sie ließ sich erleichtert auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.

Hoffentlich hatte sie das geglaubt.

Am Abend wurde sie von Hagrid zur U-Bahn Station gebracht, und dann verschwand er. Lily musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht irgendein Buch oder ihren Zauberstab hervor holte und ihn sich ansah.

Was sie am meisten fasziniert hatte, war, dass die Bilder in den Büchern sich bewegten. Und die Leute einfach aus dem Bild liefen! Das war der Hammer! Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Während der ganzen Fahrt träumte sie von Hogwarts.

So, dass sie fast ihre Haltestelle verpasste.

Zu Hause ging sie sofort in ihr Zimmer und schaute sich die Bücher an.

Sie war fasziniert. Und hoffte, dass sie nicht gleich aufwachte, so, dass das alles nur ein Traum war.

Die ganzen nächsten Tage lag sie auf ihrem Bett und las ihre Bücher.

Sie war schon ganz ungeduldig, hatten die anderen Schüler auch Menschen, oder wie, Hagrid sie nannte, Muggel, als Eltern? Wenn nicht, dann konnten sie alles schon oder?

Sie lernte vorsichtshalber schon ein wenig über die Geschichte von Hogwarts, und die Geschichte der Zauberei.

Seit ihrem Geburtstag meldete sich Claire gar nicht mehr. Das wunderte Lily ein wenig, aber so hatte sie wenigstens Zeit, sich die neuen Sachen genauestens und ungestört, wenn man von dem ständigen Hereinplatzen ihrer Schwester, die sie dann mit bösen Blicken beschoss und dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder aus dem Zimmer rauschte, absah.

Am 31.8 fand sie beim Packen ein ziemlich dunkles und nicht besonders auffälliges Buch.

Es war eins ihrer Zauberbücher, um genau zu sein ihr Zaubertrankbuch. Das hatte sie sich ja noch gar nicht angeguckt. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und blätterte durch das Buch. Es war sehr interessant, was man alles falsch machen konnte, wenn man nur einmal in die falsche Richtung umrührte, stellte sie fest. Dieses Fach würde verdammt schwer sein. Aber wenn Lily ehrlich war, würde sie dieses Fach wahrscheinlich am meisten interessieren.

Sie war sehr in dieses Buch versunken, sodass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie es klopfte. Erst als die Tür einen Spalt weit aufging, schreckte sie hoch.

„Lily? Claire ist da!", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Okay, einen Moment, ich muss grad noch die Bücher wegpacken."

Ihre Mutter schloss die Tür und Lily stopfte hastig ihr Buch in den Koffer und nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass nichts Auffälliges mehr herumlag, schloss sie den Koffer und prompt kam auch schon Claire herein.

„Lily.. du gehst wirklich auf dieses Internat?", schniefte sie.

Erst jetzt merkte Lily, das Claire Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Och Claire... ich meine, du gehst doch auch weg. Nach Frankreich, auf dieses Internat, oder?"

„... Ja", schniefte sie. „ Aber wir schreiben uns Briefe, okay?"

„Ja klar!" Hoffentlich gibt es da eine Post, dachte Lily zweifelnd.

Die Freundinnen lagen sich schluchzend in den Armen.

„Wann hast du Ferien?", fragte Lily.

„Ich hab... ähm Weihnachtsferien, an Halloween ein paar Tage frei. Dann im Februar, wo man dann für die Prüfungen lernt. Und dann von Mai bis Juli. Glaub ich zumindest. Na ja, das ändert sich irgendwie immer. Weil, nun ja, je nach ..." Klassenstufe" gibt es verschiedene Prüfungstermine."

„Och Mensch."

„Wieso, wann hast du?"

„Ähm Weihnachten, Ostern und dann Sommerferien, ab Anfang - Mitte Juli und dann halt immer am 1.September wieder Rückfahrt."

Sie sahen sich traurig an.

„Tja… Sehen wir uns dann nächstes Jahr?"

„Ich denke schon… aber wir schreiben auf alle Fälle!"

„Oh Claire, ich vermiss dich jetzt schon."

„Ich dich auch, Lily"

Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und dann ging Claire nach Hause.

Lily legte sich traurig in Ihr Bett.

Sie schlief recht schnell ein und träumte von einem riesigen Schloss, und einem riesigen See davor.


	4. Chapter 4

_So.. endlich gehts weiter.._

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews... ) _

_Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen, und Kommentare sind wie immer herzlich willkommen.. _

Kapitel 3

Lily öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte, heute würde sie nach Hogwarts fahren!

Sie freute sich riesig.

Sie stand auf und zog sich um.

„ Mom, komm schon, ich will nicht zu spät kommen! ",Drängelte Lily. Es war 10 vor 11 und sie hatten Gleis neun und zehn noch nicht erreicht.

„ Ja, Schatz."

Lily schaute sich um. Zu ihrer Rechten war Gleis 10 zur Linken Gleis 9, nur wo war 9 ¾ ?

Sie schaute nochmals auf ihre Fahrkarte, die sie von Hagrid bekommen hatte.

„Oh, Sorry!" Ein schwarzhaariger Junge war in sie hineingerempelt.

Sie schaute ihm in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. „Ähm... macht doch nichts", stotterte sie.

Er lächelte sie an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zwischen Gleis neun und zehn entlang.

Sie verfolgte ihn mit ihren Blicken.

„Lily? Dein Zug fährt in 5 Minuten! ", Ermahnte sie ihre Mutter.

Lily schaute sie kurz irritiert an, dann schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf und meinte: „ Ähm, ja, Sorry, lass uns gehen."

„Mom, es ist wirklich okay, du musst nicht mit zum Gleis!", hörte sie jemanden sagen.

„Okay, dann pass gut auf dich auf. Und lass Hogwarts stehen!"

Moment, hatte sie da gerade Hogwarts gehört? Sie drehte sich suchend zu den Stimmen um, und erblickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, musste sie feststellen.

Er umarmte kurz seine Mutter und ging dann auf eine Absperrung zu, lehnte sich lässig dagegen und verschwand.

Stop! Er verschwand? Lily schaute sich suchend um, doch er war weg. Kam sie so etwa auf ihr gesuchtes Gleis?

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Noch 2 Minuten. Oh Mist.

Sie musste es versuchen, wenn sie nicht ihren Zug verpassen wollte.

„Mom, ich muss durch diese Absperrung da!"

„DURCH?"

„Ähm ja... ich denke schon." Ihre Mutter schaute sie zweifelnd an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm ihr das Gepäck ab.

„Okay, dann viel Spaß und schreib uns bitte!"

„Mach ich! ", Versprach Lily. Dann rannte sie zur Absperrung, da der Zug gleich losfuhr.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging auf die Absperrung zu, bewusst, dass sie volle Kanne gegen diese knallen würde. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie eine riesige Lok vor sich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich. Sie stieg in den Zug ein, und suchte sich ein Abteil. Obwohl sie eine der letzten war, fand sie noch eins der letzten leeren Abteile.

Sie ließ sich in einen Sitz fallen und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Überall waren Eltern, die ihre Kinder umarmten und Predigten hielten, dass sie sich auch ja benahmen.

Kinder, die es gar nicht erwarten konnten, in ihrer zweiten Heimat anzukommen.

Ein Pfiff und die Eltern schoben ihre Kinder schnellstens zur Lok. Eine letzte Umarmung, ein Ruck, ein letztes hörbares Schniefen der Mutter, ein Winken, und schon war der Zug in Richtung Hogwarts. Mit ihr, Lily Evans. Einer Muggelgeborenen.

Sie war überglücklich.

„Ähm, dürfte ich mich eventuell zu dir setzten? Die anderen Abteile sind alle ziemlich voll."

Lily schaute hoch. Ein Mädchen, wahrscheinlich auch im ersten Jahr, stand in der Tür.

Sie hatte schwarze, etwas längere, lockige Haare. Und blaue Augen.

„Ja klar, setz dich."

„Danke!" Das Mädchen lächelte und begab sich zu einem Platz, gegenüber von Lily.

„Ich bin Lily, Lily Evans."

„Ich bin Amélie, Amélie Roather."

„Ist es dein erstes Jahr?"

„Ja, deins auch?"

„Ja."

„Meine Mom hat mir schon von Hogwarts erzählt. Muss wirklich fantastisch sein."

„Deine Mom war auf Hogwarts? Ist sie eine Hexe?"

„ Ja, mein Vater ist Muggel."

„ Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel", erwiderte Lily.

Die beiden Mädchen verstanden sich gut und unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit lang.

Bis plötzlich die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge kam rein.

Er hatte längere Haare, die ihm mit Eleganz ins Gesicht fielen. Er sah, das konnte man nicht bestreiten, ziemlich gut aus.

Hinter ihm kam der Junge herein, der Lily auf dem Bahnhof schon begegnet war.

„Hi. Ihr habt nicht zufällig so einen Jungen mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren gesehen?"

„Ähm, nein. Warum?"

„Och nichts besonderes, er hat uns nur beleidigt und ein paar blöde Kommentare abgegeben."

„Haben wir uns nicht auf dem Bahnhof getroffen?", fragte der Junge mit den haselnussbraunen Augen und dem zerstrubbelten Haar Lily.

„Komm schon James, hier ist er nicht." Und damit zog der andere James mit aus dem Abteil, der ihr noch ein letztes Lächeln schenkte.

„Hast du Hunger? Wir können uns was kaufen", schlug Amélie vor.

„Ähm, ja, können wir machen." Die beiden holten etwas Geld aus ihren Koffern und machten sich auf um sich etwas zu essen von der Hexe zu kaufen, die mit ihrem kleinen Wagen durch den Zug ging.

Lily musste während der ganzen Fahrt über immer wieder an haselnussbraune Augen denken, die sie freundlich anschauten.

Amélie erzählte ihr etwas von Hogwarts. Von den vier verschiedenen Häusern. Und Quidditch. Einer Zauberersportart auf Besen. Das fand Lily sehr interessant, aber trotzdem war sie noch nie ein Fan von Höhe, und vor allem vom Fliegen, gewesen.

Und schneller als es Lily lieb war, waren sie auch schon da. Sie hätte noch so gerne mehr über das Ministerium und das Zaubererkrankenhaus gehört, von dem Amélie erzählt hatte.

Aber jetzt freute sie sich erst mal auf Hogwarts.

„Gryffindor! ", Rief der alte Hut, den Lily auf ihrem Kopf hatte. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Gryffindor war das Haus, in das sie am ehesten gewollt hatte, oder Ravenclaw.

Amélie hatte ihr von Gryffindor erzählt, ihre Eltern waren auch dort gewesen.

Auch Amélie kam nach Griffindor. Nach dem Essen wurden sie von den Vertrauensschülern in ihren Turm gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde ihnen einiges erklärt.

Lily fand das Treppenhaus sehr lustig, Amélie trat auch gleich in eine dieser Trickstufen.

In ihrem Schlafraum angekommen, schmissen sie sich ins Bett und bevor sie sich noch ´Gute Nacht´ wünschen konnten, fielen ihnen auch schon die Augen zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Claire ging mit Madeleine durch die kleine anliegende, doch recht hübsche Stadt Meronde.

Ein Städtchen, allein für Hexen und Zauberer. Sie brauchte neuen Nagellack, aber nicht so ein Fertig-Set für French Maniküre, sondern natürlich nur das Beste. Claire kam es nicht einmal in den Sinn etwas anderes zu holen.

Es war nun ihr 3 Jahr auf der Beauxbatonsschule. Madeleine war ihre Ansprechpartnerin seit der 1 Klasse und sie verstanden sich sehr gut. Die Beiden waren schon seit 3 Stunden unterwegs und nun gönnten sie sich eine Pause. Sie setzten sich in ein kleines rosa Café, und tranken grünen Tee.

Madeleine unterhielt sich mit Alison, einer Klassenkameradin von ihr, die am Nachbartisch saß.

Claire hörte die ganze Zeit der ´Unterhaltung´ über Madeleines, ach so schlimme Fingernägel zu, bis ein rothaariges Mädchen, das soeben das kleine Café betreten hatte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte.

„ Lissy! Lá! Dort ist noch ein Tisch frei! Lá!" rief ein blondes Mädchen aufgeregt.

Die Beiden waren in der ersten Klasse, noch total neugierig, hatten kaum Benehmen und viel Umgang mit Jungs gehabt. Was in der Beauxbatonsschule missachtet wird.

Es war eine der Benimmregeln, die man dort während der ersten Klasse lernt zu beachten. Unter anderem auch, das der Umgang mit Jungs während der Ausbildung nicht geduldet wird. Jegliche Kontakte die man bisher pflegte, müssen bei der Aufnahme an der Schule abgebrochen werden. Bei Regelverstoß droht der Schulverweis.

Am Anfang machte Claire dies nicht besonders viel aus. Aber inzwischen fand sie das nicht mehr sehr prickelnd. Letztens wurde sie von einem dunkelblonden, gebräunten, recht gutaussehenden Jungen auf einen Kaffe eingeladen. Sie war kurz davor gewesen zuzustimmen. Madeleine hatte diese Konversation wohl mitbekommen und nun saß sie Claire im Nacken. Sobald sie das Schloss verließe, konnte Claire keinen Schritt mehr machen, ohne dass irgendeine 7-klässlerin ihr folgte. Das war bei allen 3 und 4 Klässlern der Fall. Mme. Maxime war der Meinung das in dieser Altersklasse, die Gefahr am größten wäre Jungs ´anzubaggern´ und vom ´richtigen´ Weg abzukommen.

Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich kichernd an den freien Tisch in einer Ecke, den sie entdeckt hatten. Immer wieder schauten sie kichernd und mit großen Augen zu einem Fenster gegenüber. Es war leicht beschlagen, wie Claire feststellte. Kein Wunder, es hatte ja draußen gerade mal 2 Grad. Dennoch konnte man zwei Jungengesichter erkennen, die vorsichtig hereinspähten.

Die beiden Mädchen bekamen zwei heiße Schokoladen. Was gegen eine weitere Regel verstieß.

Erstens, macht Schokolade dick und zweitens – was noch schlimmer war – es regt die Hormone an.

„ Horrible!" Madeleine war das giggeln der zwei Schülerinnen natürlich nicht entgangen. Sie ging schnurstracks zu den beiden, und hielt ihnen eine Predigt.

Claire kannte das inzwischen auswendig. Wenn Madeleine nicht ihr folgte, wurde sie von der Schulleiterin beauftragt, Madeleine bei ihren Aufgaben zu helfen und ihr die ganze Zeit hinterher zu gehen.

´Lily... diese beiden Mädchen erinnern mich so an uns zwei... wir hatten immer soviel Spaß zusammen und weil ich jetzt hier bin und du auf einem Internat in Schottland sind wir getrennt... Es ist so schade... Wieso bist du keine Hexe? Dann könnten wir zusammen das alles erleben... ´

„ CLAIRE!"

Claire schreckte auf. Madeleine starrte sie böse an.

„ Qu´est-ce que tu fais? Regarde ! Meine ´ose ! Sie ist ganz nass!" Claire hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie, während sie so vor sich hin geträumt hatte, den Tee noch in der Hand hatte, nun hatte sie diesen beim Abstellen umgeschüttet und Madeleines Hose mit drei Tropfen versehen.

Claire musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, sie reichte Madeleine mit einer langen und ausführlichen Entschuldigung auf Französisch, eine Serviette. Hätte sie Madeleine noch aufEnglisch um Verzeihung gebeten, wäre sie wohl endgültig ausgetickt. Da sie viel wert auf DIE Sprache legte.

_Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr auf den Knopf da unten drücken würdet, um mir ein kleines Kommi dazulassen!_

_lg_


	6. Chapter 6

Ein kleiner Zeitsprung. Lily ist jetzt im 4 Schuljahr... Der gut aussehende Junge mit dem zerstrubbelten Haar und haselnussbraunen Augen war inzwischen nicht mehr so sympathisch und gut aussehend nach Lilys Meinung...

_Amélie und Lily wurden immer bessere Freunde... _

Lily saß mit Amélie zusammen in der großen Halle beim Mittagessen. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball.

„…er hat mich gefragt ob ich zusammen mit ihm…" Ein lauter Knall, einige Schüler lachten. Lily schaute schnell in die Richtung aus der der Knall kam.

Natürlich, Potter und Black mal wieder. Diesmal hing kein Slytherin in der Luft, sondern Dave, ein Ravenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang. Er war recht nett und Lily hatte mit ihm zusammen Verwandlungsunterricht. Er hatte sie in eben dieser Stunde gefragt, ob sie nicht mit ihm auf den Ball ginge. Und Lily hatte zugesagt.

Potter starrte ihn sauer an und ließ ihn Purzelbäume schlagen.

Black stand daneben und grinste. Lily stand abrupt auf, so, dass Amélie fast von der Bank viel und ging auf die Menschentraube, die sich inzwischen um das kleine Schauspiel gebildet hatte, zu.

„Potter wie kannst du es wagen, einfach Leute zu verhexen?", schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Ah, hallo Evans. Willst du vielleicht mit mir zusammen zum Ball gehen?"

„Nein, will ich nicht, wie oft denn noch, und lass ihn jetzt verdammt noch mal runter!"

„Ähm... Nein. Nicht, wenn du nicht mit mir zum Ball gehst."

„Das fiele mir nicht im Traum ein, zusammen mit DIR zum Ball zu gehen."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil du ein eingebildeter, egoistischer Volltrottel bist, deshalb!"

James starrte sie an, vergas völlig, dass Dave noch in der Luft hing und jetzt hinunterfiel und sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub machte.

„Nimm doch einfach eine von denen, die du schon flachgelegt hast! Hast ja genug Auswahl!" Und schaute in Richtung einer Horde Mädchen, die die Szene genau mitverfolgt hatten, in der Hoffnung, die zu sein, bei der sich James tröstete.

Lily drehte sich um und stolzierte aus der Halle.

„Hey Dave. Alles okay?", fragte sie vorsichtig als sie ihn am Treppenende sitzend sah.

Er schaute hoch und lächelte als er Lily erblickte.

„ Ja. Danke!"

„Kein Problem."

„Er steht auf dich! Und du willst wirklich mit mir zum Ball? Ich habe nicht unbedingt noch mal Lust auf so ne Sache. Es ist nicht gerade angenehm in der Luft Purzelbäume zu schlagen."

„Natürlich will ich mit dir hin. Ich werde mit Potter sprechen! Außer, du möchtest nicht mehr mit mir hin."

„Doch! Sonst hätte ich dich doch nicht gefragt."

„Gut!" Lily lächelte leicht. "Dann gehe ich jetzt hoch, Ciao."

„Ciao."

Dann ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Potter. Was fiel ihm ein, einfach ihren Tanzpartner zu verhexen? Das ging zu weit. Lily war extrem wütend. Und sie wollte gerade einen Erstklässler anschreien, dass er gefälligst nicht so lachen solle, als Potter reinkam. Genau richtig. So blieb wenigstens der arme Erstklässler verschont.

„Potter! Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn einfach zu verhexen? Du meinst, du wärst cool, wenn du alle verhexst die nicht tun was du willst? Oder dir in die Quere kommen, wenn dir langweilig ist oder du schlechte Laune hast? Werd erwachsen! Wenn du es noch einmal wagst Dave zu verhexen, dann-,"

„Was dann?", meinte Potter lässig. „Willst du mich dann angreifen?"

Lily funkelte ihn böse an. „Es wird dir Leid tun! Lass ihn ja in Ruhe!"

„Och, muss Evans den kleinen Dave in Schutz nehmen?" neckte Potter sie.

„Geh mit mir aus, Evans, dann lass ich ihn in Ruhe, versprochen!"

„Niemals! Da geh ich lieber mit Snape aus!" Lily wusste, dass sie jetzt eine wunde Stelle getroffen hatte. Potter hasste Snape und wenn kein anderer Schüler dran war, dann er.

Potter fehlten die Worte.

„Mit SCHNIEFELUS? Du gehst lieber mit so einem Dreck aus als mit mir? Viele würden sich darum reißen, mit mir ausgehen zu dürfen!"

„Tja, dann nimm doch eine von denen und lass mich in Frieden!", sagte Lily und verschwand in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Amélie trat ein. „Hey Lils, weißt du was mit Potter los ist? Er saß so betrübt da. So kenn ich ihn gar nicht. Sonst kommt immer ein ´Hey Roather, frag mal Evans ob sie mit mir ausgehen will´."

Lily schnaubte.

„Potter kann gar nicht betrübt sein. Der hat gar keine Gefühle."

Dann erzählte sie ihr den Zwischenfall mit Dave.

Amélie fand es ja süß von James, dass er unbedingt mit Lily zum Ball gehen wollte, aber sie konnte Lily verstehen, er konnte wirklich nerven. Aber trotzdem war sie der Meinung, Lily sollte ihm eine Chance geben.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du ihm mal eine Chance geben solltest?"

„WAS? Ich soll nachgeben? Niemals! Du spinnst doch!", sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd.

„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?", fragte Lily nach ein paar Minuten.

„Och, ich weiß noch nicht so. Mich haben ja einige gefragt, aber irgendwie waren es nur Idioten, unter anderem auch Black. Nja, ich würde gerne mit jemandem aus der 5. oder so gehen. Dann darf ich nämlich länger!"

„Black hat dich gefragt?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

Sirius sah ja nicht schlecht aus, aber er war genauso wie James.

„Ja."

Lily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Die beiden redeten noch ein bisschen und entschieden sich, am nächsten Wochenende in Hogsmeade ihre Kleider zu kaufen.

In Hogsmeade

„Amélie? Wie findest du dieses?", fragte Lily und trat unsicher aus der Kabine heraus.

Amélie hatte ihr ein pinkfarbenes Kleid gegeben. Es war mit Perlen bestickt und hatte leichte Rüschen.

Es war ja ganz schön, aber zu Lilys roten Haaren sah es einfach grausam aus.

„Lily, zieh das ganz schnell wieder aus! Lass mich das mal anprobieren!", sagte sie, der Anblick war wirklich nicht schön gewesen. Es stach sich einfach schrecklich.

Amélie hielt Lily schon das nächste Kleid hin als diese ihr das rosafarbene Kleid reichte. Amélie verschwand ebenfalls in eine Kabine nebenan.

Lily besah sich im Spiegel, doch mit keinem war sie zufrieden.

Amélie hatte ein weißes, das ihr sehr gut stand. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie es nehmen sollte, da es sehr einem Hochzeitskleid ähnelte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für ein meerblaues Kleid. Es passte hervorragend zu ihren Augen.

Lily war sich immer noch unschlüssig, welches Kleid sie nehmen sollte. Amélie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die bei den Anprobekabinen standen und wartete. Lily war ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie so viel Geduld hatte.

Sie ging zu einem Ständer, wo sie ein dunkelgrünes Kleid sah. Sie wollte es gerade herausziehen, als sie merkte, wie jemand auf der anderen Seite auch daran zog. Sie lugte zwischen den Kleidern hindurch, um diejenige zu erblicken, die das Kleid haben wollte, das Lily gefiel. Doch es war keine?...Frau?)

Es war Potter!

„Potter, was willst du mit einem Kleid?", fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Braue.

„Ähm... Sorry, ich habe mich vergriffen. Ich wollte den Anzug... daneben... Ähm…" Er wurde nervös.

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie mitbekam wie Potter nervös wurde und sie musste lächeln.

Er gab ihr das Kleid und verschwand dann mit seinem Anzug in Richtung Kabine.

Lily ging mit dem Kleid in der Hand zurück und probierte es an.

Es passte perfekt und betonte ihre Figur genau richtig. Nachdem sie Amélie losgeschickt hatte um ihr die passenden Schuhe zu holen, trat sie aus der Kabine heraus und musterte sich in dem grossen Spiegel, der dort angebracht war.

-----------

James zog sich den Anzug an. Es war der Erste, der passte. Er war vorher mit Sirius und Remus noch in einem anderen Laden gewesen, sie hatten dort passende Anzüge gefunden. Peter war nicht mitgekommen, da er niemanden hatte, der mit ihm zum Ball ginge und sowieso keine große Lust hatte.

Er trat aus der Kabine hervor und erblickte Lily. Sie stand vor dem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich.

James wäre fast umgefallen, sie sah bezaubernd aus. Sie hatte ein dunkelgrünes Spaghettiträgerkleid an. Es hatte keinen Schnickschnack, es hatte an der rechten Seite einen Schlitz, der ziemlich weit nach oben ging, und das Kleid hatte einen kleinen, nicht zu gewagten Ausschnitt. Dezent, aber trotzdem ziemlich sexy.

Er stellte sich neben sie und lächelte. Sein Anzug passte zu Lilys Kleid. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

----

Lily schaute ihn an, er sah nicht schlecht aus in seinem Anzug. So gar nicht typisch Potter. Kein arrogantes Grinsen. Er stellte ihr nicht alle zwei Minuten die Frage: „Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Und wo sie schon dabei war, wo waren seine Anhängsel?

Er hatte seine Stimme wieder. "Äh... Wow... du siehst... bezaubernd aus!"

„Danke!" Warum musste sie jetzt rot werden? Sie hätte sich dafür verfluchen können.

Auch James schien die Situation unangenehm.

„Ähm du auch. So ganz anders", sagte Lily mit einem Grinsen. ´Jetzt nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Potter war heute anders. Na und? Er sah verdammt gut aus. Und hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht nach einem Date gefragt. Fortschritt!'

„Ähm... Naja ich denke-", fing Lily an.

„Ah Lils ich… Oh. Hi James. Black hat mich schon gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wo du wärst. Sie suchen dich und warten in den Drei Besen."(wer spricht denn hier?)

„Oh danke Roather. Ähm, dann geh ich mich mal umziehen." Dann verschwand er in die Kabine.

Amélie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lily schaute schnell wieder ihr Spiegelbild an und drehte sich langsam. „Und?" - „Bezaubernd", antwortete Amélie mit einem Grinsen. Lily drehte sich schnell um, ging auf die nächste Kabine zu und ging hinein. Das Blöde war nur, es war nicht ihre. James stand vor ihr, mit geöffneter Hose und ohne Oberteil. „...öhm, tschuldigung...", stotterte Lily verlegen, stürzte aus der Kabine und quetschte sich an Amélie vorbei, die vor ihr stand und sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte, als sie James erblickte, der Lily irritiert hinterher schaute. Lily lief tomatenrot in ihre Kabine und zog sich um.

Oh mein Gott, war das peinlich. Aber James hatte einen sehr attraktiven Oberkörper, das musste sie zugeben. Wie er da locker vor ihr stand, aber dennoch mit leicht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, brachte sie zum Lachen.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, ging sie geradewegs zur Kasse, denn sie wollte James ja nicht noch einmal begegnen. Das war peinlich genug gewesen. Doch an der Kasse stand er schon und wartete, bis er an der Reihe war. Lily wollte sich gerade drücken und hinter einem Regal abtauchen, doch da kam Amélie, die sie zur Kasse schubste.

„Ah, Sie haben sich für das Partneroutfit entschieden?", meinte der Verkäufer und schaute fragend zu Lily und James.

„Partneroutfit?", fragte Lily verwirrt. James fing an zu grinsen.

„Ja, dieses Kostüm ist für Partner gedacht. Und auch nur so zu kaufen. Es sind dann noch zusätzlich 50 Rabatt darauf."

James schaute Lily fragend an, und diese nickte.

´Warum sollte sie auch mehr ausgeben? Er würde sich dabei doch hoffentlich nichts denken, oder? ´

James bezahlte ihr Partnerkostüm, und Amélie konnte sich, nachdem sie aus dem Laden waren nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Lily schaute sie böse an.

„Sorry Lils aber dein Gesicht war zu geil!"

Jetzt musste auch Lily grinsen. Sie musste wirklich blöd geguckt haben, als der Verkäufer ihnen erklärt hatte, dass es ein Partnerkostüm sei. Sie konnte es Amélie nicht verübeln, dass diese sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Lily hatte heute wirklich keinen Glückstag, obwohl sie James halb nackt hatte betrachten können. „Lily hör sofort auf so etwas zu denken", ermahnte sie sich.

„Ähm also hier dein Kleid", sagte er schließlich, als er aus dem Laden zu ihnen trat und gab ihr dieses.

„Ähm danke. Und hier dein Geld", sagte Lily, als sie sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte und kramte nach dem Geld. „Und... das.. Also, das ich einfach so in deine Kabine geplatzt bin, tut mir leid... ich… ähm... Habe mich halt... Na ja, bin halt in die falsche... Öhm... sorry..."

James grinste „ Ich habe ja nichts, wofür ich mich schämen brauche."

„Nein, das hast du wirklich nicht-... " ´Das habe ich doch hoffentlich nicht gerade laut gesagt oder? Oh Mist... als wäre der Tag nicht schon peinlich genug gewesen! ´

James lachte leise, trat einen Schritt zu ihr und raunte leise in ihr Ohr: „Vielleicht überlegst du dir ja jetzt noch mal ob du nicht doch mit mir ausgehen möchtest. Ich meine wir haben ein Partneroutfit... und danke für dein Lob!"

Lily wurde, sofern das noch möglich war, noch röter. „Nein, ich möchte nicht mit dir ausgehen, egal, was da gerade war. Und das mit dem Partneroutfit war Zufall!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme nachdem sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte.

„Ach und Potter, noch mal für Langsame, das von wegen „Partneroutfit" hat nichts weiter zu bedeuten... kapiert?"

„Ähm, schon gut...", antwortete ein ziemlich gutgelaunter James.

Nach einem kurzen ´Ciao´ verschwand er, auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden.

Lily und Amélie gingen noch in ein kleines Café in einer Seitenstraße, wo Amélie Lily dazu drängte, dass sie ihr doch den Anblick von James Oberkörper detailliert beschrieb. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass alle Quidditchspieler einen perfekten Body hatten.

Am Abend gingen sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Und Lily wollte keinesfalls James begegnen. Der Tag hatte schon genug Peinlichkeiten für sie parat gehabt. Da konnte sie auf ein paar blöde Bemerkungen gerne verzichten.

Gnädigerweise war er im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr zu entdecken. Danke, lieber Gott´. Dafür aber seine Anhängsel. Zumindest Sirius und Remus. Lily stöhnte leise, auf die hätte sie liebend gerne verzichtet.

„Hey Evans, was haste denn mit James gemacht? Der grinst die ganze Zeit. Gehste mit ihm aus?", fragte Sirius, als er sie entdeckte.

Lily ignorierte ihn einfach und ging schleunigst in ihren Schlafsaal. Amélie drehte sich noch einmal verschwörerisch zu den Beiden um und lächelte wissend. Dann verschwand auch diese in ihrem Schlafsaal und ließ zwei verwirrte Marauders zurück. Doch James gesellte sich einen Augenblick später zu ihnen und Sirius quetschte ihn auch sogleich aus.

„Also, was war jetzt los? Vorhin haste ja nur irgendwas von der Evans gemeint und bist hoch!"

James konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Remus guckte ihn fragend an.

„Na ja, Evans findet mich heiß!"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „ Wieso sollte sie? Sie pflaumt dich doch die ganze Zeit nur an!", fragte dieser dann auch.

James erzählte ihnen von der peinlichen Situation und Sirius klopfte ihm danach anerkennend auf die Schulter und meinte: „Die haste so gut wie in der Tasche, Krone!" Diesmal war es an James der die Stirn runzelte, jedoch nichts erwiderte.

Lily währenddessen zog sich ganz schnell um und legte sich schlafen. Das war heute wirklich ein sehr peinlicher Tag gewesen. Nach einer Stunde fiel sie in einen sehr verwirrenden Traum, der hauptsächlich von James und seinem Oberkörper handelte.

_Ein Dankeschön an LEJP Fan _

_Freut mich das es dir gefällt) gglg littleginny_

_Ich würde mich wiedermal rießig über Kommis freuen )_

_gglg_

_littleginny_


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

_Wieder ein kleiner Zeitsprung. Inzwischen ist es Weihnachten. _

_24. Dezember. _

_--- _

Lily erwachte und sah ihre Geschenke am Fußende ihres Bettes. Sie schaute zu ihrer besten Freundin herüber, diese schlief noch tief und fest. Kein Wunder, dachte Lily sie hatten bis spät in die Nacht an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen. Sie wollten alle fertig haben, dass sie am Ende nicht so viel Druck hatten.

Sie krabbelte unter ihrer warmen Decke hervor und betrachtete sich ihren kleinen Stapel.

Ihr fiel ein ziemlich leicht übersehbarer, doch sehr zerknitterter Brief auf. Sie hob ihnauf, und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, wo sie ihn dann auch öffnete.

„_Liebe Lily, _

_Ich würde es dir ja gerne anders sagen, aber da du diese Ferien in deiner Schule bleibst, geht es wohl nicht anders. Ich möchte es dir nicht weiter verheimlichen da es jetzt auch schon zwei Monate her ist. _

_Trotzdem bedauere ich es, dir dies so mitteilen zu müssen _

_Ich hoffe du verstehst es und schaffst es drüber hinwegzukommen. _

_Lily,... Rose, deine Mutter ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. _

_Es tut mir so schrecklich leid das du es so erfahren musst. _

_Dein Papa." _

Lily stand unter Schock. Ihre Mutter...

Das konnte nicht sein. Ihr rannen Tränen die Wange runter. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Hinzu kam noch, das ihr Vater es ihr zwei Monate, vorenthalten hatte. Und er konnte sich keinen günstigeren Augenblick suchen, als an Weihnachten!

Sie war fassungslos. Sie war wütend. Wütend auf ihren Vater. Und ihre Mutter wie konnte sie es ihr antun sie alleine zu lassen? Hier war sie nicht alleine. Aber bei ihrem Vater. Sie hatte seit zwei Jahren kein gutes Verhältnis mehr zu ihm. Er war damals nicht einverstanden gewesen, dass seine kleine Lily weg ging. Und zwar soweit weg das er keine Kontrolle mehr hatte.

Ihre Mutter... bei dem Gedanken an sie, rannen ihr wieder Tränen übers Gesicht...

Wie konnte er nur? ZWEI Monate.

Sie war nicht da gewesen... auch nicht bei der Beerdingung... der Gedanke daran machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie war bei der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter nicht da gewesen!

So komisch es klingen musste, sie fühlte sich schuldig, verloren und im Stich gelassen... Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das ihre Mutter nicht mehr da war.

Abermals rannen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.

„ Lils?" fragte Amélie vorsichtig. Sie wurde wach von einem leisen schniefen.

Lily antwortete nicht. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf die Zeile in der ihr Vater ihr mitteilte das ihre Mutter nicht mehr lebte.

„_Lily,... Rose, deine Mutter ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen." _

Amélie setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

Lily war froh, dass sie das tat und sie nicht erst noch ausquetschte.

Sie strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare. Lily fing jetzt erst richtig an zu weinen. Aber es tat ihr gut dass jemand da war.

Amélie sang ihr leise etwas vor.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Lily, ihr Atem ging wieder flach, sie wischte sich die Tränenspuren weg und schaute zu Amélie auf.

„ Danke!"

Amélie lächelte sie an.

„ Ich.. Mein Vater hat... ich... also meine,... Mutter ist..." Lily konnte es nicht aussprechen.

Amélie schaute sie fragend, aber doch nicht drängend an.

„ Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ich bin da." Sie lächelte Lily aufmunternd an und stand dann auf.

„ Danke." Amélie ging ins Bad.

Lily schaute noch mal auf den Brief, packte dann aber die dazu gehörigen Geschenke aus.

Von ihrem Vater bekam sie ein Buch. Sie wusste das sie dieses Buch wahrscheinlich nie lesen würde. Sie legte es in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kleiderschranks.

Dann bemerkte sie ein kleines Päckchen. Sie wickelte es auf, und enthüllte so eine kleine Dose.

In der fand sie eine wunderschöne, silberne Kette. Der Anhänger war ein kleiner smaragdgrüner Tropfen. Lily wusste das dies, die Kette ihrer Mutter war.

Es war ein altes Erbstück. Zu Lily passte diese Kette sehr. Und Rose wusste schon immer, dass nicht Petunia, sondern Lily einmal diese Kette tragen würde.

Lily merkte wie ihre Augen wieder feucht wurden.

Nach einem Augenblick, legte sie die Kette wieder zurück.

Lily öffnete noch ihr letztes Geschenk. Das von Amélie.

Von ihr bekam sie ein Buch, über die schwierigsten Zaubertränke und einen schwarzen, knielangen Faltenrock, den Lily sich schon seit längerem gewünscht hatte.

Danach legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett. Als Amélie wieder aus dem Bad kam, gab Lily ihr den Brief ihres Vaters. Amélie ergriff ihn zögerlich, las ihn aber dann und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„ Oh Lily. Es... es tut mir so leid!" Sie setzte sich neben sie.

„ ... Da.. Danke." sagte Lily, und versuchte zu lächeln.

„ Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

„ Nein... im Moment möchte ich nur Zeit haben... um etwas nachzudenken."

„ Klar. Soll ich dir was zum Essen mitbringen?" fragte sie verständnisvoll. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein.

-----

„ Hey Tatze, hast du Lily gesehen?" fragte James, als er Sirius in der großen Halle beim Frühstück antraf.

„ Lily?" Fragte Sirius ungläubig. „ Hab ich was verpasst?"

„ Nein. Hast du sie nun gesehen, oder nicht?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„ Nein. Ich habe nur ihre Freundin, die Roather gesehen."

„ Hm...", dann setzte er sich neben Sirius.

---

„ Hey Am!" rief Julia. Sie war auch in Griffindor, aber eine Klasse über ihr und Lily.

„ Hey Jules!" Sagte Amélie und setzte sich neben sie. Sie hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Lily. Sie ganz alleine im Schlafsaal zu lassen? Aber sie brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich selbst.

„Hm.. Wo ist denn Lily?", fragte Julia, nachdem sie sich nach ihr umgeschaut hatte.

„Ähm.." Sie konnte ihr ja jetzt schlecht die Wahrheit sagen.

„ Sie fühlt sich nicht so dolle!" War ja nicht einmal gelogen, dachte sich Amélie.

„ Oh. Hoffentlich ist sie bis heute Abend wieder fit. Sonst muss Dave ja alleine gehen."

Oh Shit der Ball. Sie war sich jetzt schon sicher das Lils nicht mitwollte. War ja auch verständlich. Aber dann würde ihre neue Hauslehrerin, Mc Gonagall wissen wollen was los sei.

„ Ähm ja hoffentlich." Sagte Amélie.

„ Hey Roather!", Amélie drehte sich Richtung Ende des Tisches. Dort saßen Sirius und James.

Irgendwie fand sie Sirius ja schon süß, mit seinem charmanten Grinsen. Und er sah ja sowie so ziemlich gut aus.

„ Wo ist Evans?", fragte James er versuchte lässig zu klingen. Aber Amélie entging nicht, dass er leicht beunruhigt schien.

„Nicht da, siehste doch!", rief Amélie.

Sie musste Lily unbedingt noch mal fragen, was jetzt mit ihr und James sei. Aber nicht jetzt, das wäre kein guter Augenblick.

----

Mc Gonagall schaute vom Lehrertisch herab auf ihr Haus. Ihr war aufgefallen das ihre beste Schülerin, Lily Evans, nicht anwesend war. Sie machte sich aber keinerlei weiterer Sorgen. Sie würde schon noch auftauchen.

---

Lily lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. (B/N:das mit den Kommas is wirklich ne Krankheit von dir! smile hug)(A/N**g** ich weiß Kommas waren noch nie meine Stärke hug)

Sie dachte an ihre Mutter. Wie viel Spaß sie mit ihr hatte und was für ein gutes Verhältnis sie hatten.

´Hatten... ´das war das, was Lily nicht passte.

Warum eigentlich? Warum ihre Mutter was hatte sie der Welt getan?

... Diese F rage stellte sie sich schon zum tausendsten Mal.

Sie las sich ständig den steifen Brief ihres Vaters durch. Öffnete ständig die Dose mit der Kette, und konnte, vielleicht auch wollte nicht begreifen das ihre Mutter in ihren nächsten Ferien zu Hause nicht mehr da sein würde.

„Miss Evans?", Lily erschrak ein kleiner Hauself, stupste sie sachte an. Lily schreckte auf, weil ein kleiner Hauself sie sachte anstupste.

Er hatte riesige blaue Augen, ein lange Nase und trug einen roten Rollkragenpulli.

„ Miss Evans? Professor Dumbledore wünscht sie zu sprechen!" „Danke..." antwortete Lily verwirrt. Sie hörte einen ´Plopp und der Hauself verschwand.

Was wollte Dumbledore jetzt von ihr? Er wusste doch nichts von... oder doch?

Sie ging schnell ins Bad und nach einer halben Stunde kam sie, mit etwas weniger roten Augen und frisch geduscht wieder heraus. Sie zog sich einen schwarzen Rolli an und eine bequeme Jeans.

Dann ging sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah sie Sirius, der sich mit Amélie unterhielt und James, der leicht betrübt - so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor - ins Feuer starrte.

„Lils!" Rief Amélie als sie, sie erblickte.

„ Hi! Ich muss nur kurz zu Dumbledore." James war sofort aufgesprungen als er ihren Namen hörte. Doch bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte war Lily durch das Portraitloch gestiegen.

Lily ging mit eiligen Schritten auf Dumbeldores Büro zu.

Sie klopfte und trat nach einem höflichen „herein" ein.

„ Guten Tag Professor. Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Sagte Lily und setzte sich auf ihren zugewiesenen Platz.

„ Guten Tag, Lily. Ja das wollte ich, ich habe es mitgekriegt, das mit Ihrer Mutter..."

Lily zuckte etwas zusammen.

„ Ich will wissen wie es Ihnen geht. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„ Mir geht's, entschuldigen Sie für den Ausdruck, beschissen!"

„ Verständlich. Es tut mir außerordentlich leid!"

„ Danke..."

„ Sie müssen heute Abend nicht zum Ball gehen. Diese Entscheidung überlasse ich ihnen. Ich denke nur Sie sollten Mr. Walters, Ihrem Tanzpartner Bescheid geben."

Lily nickte.

James war ganz baff. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie sah nicht gut aus. Etwas mitgenommen.

Er drehte sich fragend zu Amélie um. Auch Sirius schaute sie jetzt an.

„Ähm...Also, ich geh dann mal hoch", und schon war sie verschwunden.

Lily wusste das sie heute Abend nicht zu dem Ball gehen würde. Es war ihr egal was die Anderen dachten..

Als sie an ein paar Ravenclaws vorbeiging schnappte sie ein paar Wortfetzen auf.

„...- ich bekomm von meiner Mutter noch eine extra Kette geschickt."

„...- glaubst Dus? Meine Ma erlaubt mir die Party an Silvester nicht! Ah... wie kann sie nur?"

Lily liefen wieder Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Ihre Ma... sie hatte ihr gar nicht mehr gesagt wie lieb sie, sie hatte. Sie hatte ihr das sowieso viel zu selten gesagt. Lily rannte nun fast zum Griffindorraum.

_so.. das war Kapitel7.. bin gespannt was ihr dazu zu sagen habt) also nur her damit g _

Dann zu den Kommis:

Stella

Tja... abwarten.. ) Dankeschön für dein Kommi! Werde mich mit dem Schreiben beeilenhug

Sophie

Dankeschön ) knuddel

_gglg_

_littleginny_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Lils. Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Amélie, die auf ihrem Bett lag und sich eine Zeitschrift anschaute.

„Ähm ... es geht so. Aber ich glaube nicht das ich zum Ball gehe. Könntest du das Dave eventuell sagen?"

„Ähm ja klar mach ich. Aber wenn du nicht gehst, dann geh ich auch nicht! Ich lass dich doch nicht an Weihnachten hier alleine!" ,sagte Amélie entschlossen.

Lily schmunzelte. Sie freute sich, dass sie nicht alleine blieb, doch wollte sie nicht, dass Amélie ihretwegen den Ball verpasste.

„Aber dann verpasst du den Ball! Das geht nicht!"

„Hm... Dann geh ich kurz hin und komme gleich wieder, wäre das okay? Wenn nicht dann kann ich auch ganz dableiben! Kein Problem, nächstes Jahr gibt's ja wieder einen!"

„Ne geh ruhig hin. Erzähl mir dann wie es war." Sagte Lily und schmiss sich dann auf ihr Bett.

Jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein was die Ravenclaws gesagt hatten. Und Sie hatte ihrer Mutter fast nie gesagt wie lieb sie, sie hatte. Sie wusste jetzt schon nicht was sie ohne ihre geliebte Mutter zu Hause sollte, na ja zu Hause konnte man es ja nicht mehr nennen. Hogwarts war ihr Zuhause.

Sie fühlte sich, als sie an ihr ehemaliges zu Hause dachte, leer und verlassen. Mit Petunia hat sie sich noch nie gut verstanden und...naja ihr Vater... das war so eine Sache. Lily hatten in den letzten Jahren versucht, ihn etwas zu umgehen. Denn ein Erlebnis, lies sie nicht mehr los.

_------------Flashback-----------_

Lily saß in ihrem Bett, zusammengekauert unter der Bettdecke. Sie hatte ziemliche Angst.

Sie hörte von unten immer wieder ein Poltern.

Ihre Mutter war mit einer Freundin ein Wochenende lang verreist. Das machte sie sehr selten. Seit sie Petunia und Lily hatte, hatte sie das erst einmal gemacht.

Ihr Mann Martin verstand, dass sie auch mal eine kurze Auszeit wollte. Also nahm er sich den Freitag frei.

Mittags spielte er mit seinen Kindern, sie waren im Park und Eisessen. Lily hatte vorher ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt. Sie waren noch nie, nicht jedenfalls das sie sich daran erinnern könne, ein Wochenende allein mit ihrem Vater.

Sie hatten an diesem Nachmittag viel Spaß zusammen. Doch abends ging ihr Vater mit Freunden weg. Es war niemand da, der auf Lily und Petunia aufpasste.

Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt 5 und Petunia 7. Nachts kam er Heim und war stockbesoffen.

Er polterte rum und warf Stühle um.

Einen Abend später saß Lily zitternd auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte die Decke fest um sich geschlungen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Klirren. Wahrscheinlich der Spiegel. Und ein lautes Fluchen.

Petunia war diesen Abend nicht da, sie schlief bei einer Freundin.

Dann hörte sie wie ihr Vater die Treppe rauf kam. Lily versteckte sich, soweit das möglich war, noch weiter unter der Bettdecke. Dann ging die Tür auf und ihr schlug der Alkoholgestank entgegen. Ihr Vater stand in der Tür.

Er schrie Lily an. Sie zitterte, soweit das noch ging, noch mehr, brachte aber keinen Laut raus, außer ein kleiner Schluchzer, der in dem Geschrei ihres Vaters unterging.

Er kam auf sie zu, packte sie hart an den Oberarmen und zog sie hoch, warf sie aber kurz darauf wieder auf ihr Bett. Sie rollte sich sofort zusammen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst, so hatte sie ihren Vater noch nicht erlebt.

Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Er schaute sie an und schlug einfach auf sie ein. Dann ging er hinaus und lies seine fünfjährige Tochter einfach liegen.

Er hatte, da er ziemlich betrunken war, nicht immer getroffen. Das war ein Glück,

Lily nahm ihre Decke und heulte unerbitterlich, sie verkroch sich in der hintersten Ecke ihres Zimmer.

In der Angst das ihr Vater noch einmal kommen würde. Und tatsächlich, eine viertel Stunde später ging die Tür wieder auf...

_-----------Flashback ende------------_

Lily schreckte hoch, sie keuchte. Warum verfolgte sie das jetzt wieder? Sie dachte sie hätte damit abgeschlossen. Sie schaute sich um und merkte das sie alleine war. Aber aus dem Badezimmer drangen Stimmen zu ihr.

Lorelei und Marissa ihre Zimmergefährtinnen, kamen gerade aus dem Bad. Sie machten sich gerade fertig für den Ball und tuschelten ein wenig. Sie hatten nicht mitgekriegt, dass Lily wach war.

„ Sue, aus Ravenclaw, will sich heute Abend James schnappen. Meint sie zumindest. Sie war total eifersüchtig, als sie bemerkt hatte, das Lily und James sich jetzt verstanden. Und naja, da Lily heute ja nicht zum Ball geht,..."

„Wie will sie das denn schaffen? James will doch nur Lily!" Antwortete Lorelei.

„Tja wir werden sehn. Hm.. denkst du ich sollte meine Haare hochstecken?"

„Och komm schon Marissa, das haben wir doch schon vor zwei Wochen besprochen!"

Die Beiden kicherten und gingen mit ihren Kleidern wieder ins Bad.

Ach, das hatte sich schon herum gesprochen? Na toll. Und Sue, wer war das denn? Lily musste überlegen. Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie konnte Lily nicht leiden. Sie war auch in ihrem Jahrgang. Sie hatte blonde lange, einfach nur herunterhängende Haare, blaue Augen und sie war extrem dünn. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich seit ihrem 11 Lebensjahr, so gut wie nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Ziemlich viele Jungs standen auf sie. Außer James. Obwohl,... wenn Lily überlegte. War James nicht mal mit ihr zusammen gewesen?

„ Hey Lils! Haste gut geschlafen?" Fragte Amélie, die gerade mit einem kleinen Päckchen in der Hand zur Tür herein kam.

„ hm...!"

„ Könntest du mir vielleicht eine Frisur machen?" Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und kramte in ihrem Nachtisch herum. „Falls das für dich okay ist!" Fragte sie unsicher.

„ Ähm, ja klar!" Sagte Lily und stand auf.

Amélie hatte ein paar Ohrringe von ihrer Mutter geschickt bekommen und nun suchte sie ein Armband aus ihrem Nachtisch.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sich Amélie umgezogen und Lily probierte eine Frisur nach der anderen aus.

Amélie schminkte sich währenddessen. Als Lily sie betrachtete fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Jetzt nicht erschrecken Am. Ich will nur etwas ausprobieren!"

„Ähm okay." Antwortete diese. Lily holte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin.

Amélie starrte in den Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren nun nicht mehr ganz schwarz. Sie hatten ganz feine, ziemlich dünne dunkelblaue Strähnchen im Haar.

„Wow! Wie hast du das gemacht?" Amélie schaute sich verwundert im Spiegel an. Es sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus. Nein um so länger sie sich betrachtete, fand sie sich eigentlich ziemlich gutaussehend.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus!" Meinte Lily.

„Ja, und das habe ich alleine dir zu verdanken. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was ich machen sollte."

Amélie nahm sie in den Arm und fragte sie „Du willst wirklich nicht mitgehen?"

„Nein ich denke ich bleibe hier!"

„Also gut."

„Ach Am, da fällt mir etwas ein, mit wem gehst du eigentlich zu Ball?"

Amélie grinste. „ Tja weißt du das war auch so eine Sache. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit gar nicht. Und ich hatte mir schon überlegt einfach mit Dave zu gehen, wenn du nicht mitgehst, aber ich will das du mitgehst! Überlegs dir noch mal, und na ja, dann hat mich Jess aus Ravenclaw gefragt. Du weißt schon, der Große, blonde Haare, muskulös, der Hüter und ziemlich gutaussehend."

Lily war baff. Der war neben James und Sirius der bestaussehendste Schüler auf Hogwarts. Er war ziemlich beliebt und er war eigentlich mit Sue zusammen! SUE!

Das fragte sie auch Amélie.

„Ja das dachte ich auch und sprach ihn darauf an, doch er meinte sie hätten im Moment eine Pause und sie nerve ihn ein wenig. Und das Beste ist, sie ging direkt hinter uns, das heißt sie hatte das alles mitgekriegt.

Sie ist in dieser Beziehung ständig fremdgegangen und sie hat wohl schon den ganzen sechsten Jahrgang aus Ravenclaw durch."

Oh mein Gott. Kann man sie als Schlampe bezeichnen? Lily dachte schon. Das geschah ihr recht. Sue konnte sie schon seit der ersten Klasse nicht wirklich leiden. Sie war total zickig und dachte immer sie wäre etwas besseres.

„Oh shit schon 5 vor acht. Sorry Lils aber ich muss gehen! Kommst du wirklich klar?"

„Ja. Schon okay! Viel Spaß." Versicherte ihr Lily.

Amélie warf ihr noch eine Kusshand zu und ging. Lily stieg lächelnd wieder in ihr Bett.

_Ein Kommi würde mich, ebenso wie meine Beta Carmen anspornen)_

_lg knuddel euch alle_

_littleginny_


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Sollte sie nicht doch noch zum Ball gehen? Sie ließ Dave einfach alleine! Lily hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen. Es war jetzt kurz nach acht, der Ball hatte gerade angefangen, die Musik fing bestimmt gerade an zu spielen. Dumbledore würde eine kurze Rede halten, die Schüler saßen an kleinen Tischen und gleich gab es dann leckeres Essen, für das sich die Hauselfen schon seit Tagen verrückt machten.

Lily Evans lag hier in ihrem Schlafsaal und trauerte.

Lily wusste, dass ihre Mutter das bestimmt nicht gewollt hätte. Aber sie hat ja auch nicht gerade einen wichtigen Menschen verloren, hatte es erst drei Monate später erfahren. Denn sie hatte ihre Familie verlassen. Ungewollt, aber dennoch, wurde sie nicht ´im Stich´ gelassen.

Lily seufzte. Irgendwie wollte sie ja schon gerne auf den Ball. Andererseits hatte sie Angst, dass sie jemand darauf ansprach, oder sie anfing zu heulen.

Sie war hin-, und hergerissen.

Amélie verließ gerade den Schlafsaal und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sie hatte irgendwie ein Ungutes Gefühl, Lily in diesem Zustand alleine zulassen. Dennoch ging sie die Treppen hinunter, in Richtung Portraitloch.

Da rief sie jemand zurück.

„Hey Roather! Na mit wem gehst du zum Ball? Siehst gar nicht mal schlecht aus!" Am drehte sich genervt um, es war Black.

Er sah richtig gut aus, stellte Am fest. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und drunter ein dunkelblaues Hemd.

„Das kann dir egal sein Black! Ach und Danke für das Kompliment."

Sirius zog die Augenbraue hoch. „ Ein bisschen aggressiv heute?"

Am funkelte ihn an. Auf den hatte sie heute bestimmt keine Lust! Sie drehte sich, erhobenen Hauptes um und stolzierte davon. Normalerweise war sie ganz freundlich zu ihm, zog ihn vielleicht etwas auf. Aber wenn er hinter sich einen Haufen giggelnder Mädchen hatte, von denen er sich bestimmt noch eine Aussuchen würde – obwohl, warum sollte er? Er kann ja auch mit mehreren hingehen, das würde zu ihm passen – war es kein Wunder, dass sie etwas schroff reagierte.

Die Mädchen beschossen sie mit bösen Blicken. Was ungefähr so viel bedeutet wie „Verschwinde, Du Störst! Wir wollen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit! Fühl dich nicht so als ob du was besseres wärst! "

Diese ganzen Schülerinnen wussten genau, mit wem sie zum Ball ging. Das verübelten sie ihr ganz schön.

Am wurde heute auch von manchen eingebildeten Tussis, unter anderem auch Ex-Freundinnen von Jess, mehrmals angegriffen und ihr wurden einige Androhungen gemacht.

Aber sie nahm das nicht zu ernst. Sie wusste das sie ein Risiko einging, mit einem der beliebtesten Schüler Hogwarts zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Die ganzen Girls waren so zickig! Kinderkacke.

„Hey schöne Lady, darf ich sie zum Ball begleiten?" ,fragte Jess, der lässig gegen einer Wand lehnte.

„Oh, hi Jess. ",antwortete Am etwas verwirrt, lächelte ihn dann aber an.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie gingen hinunter zum Fest.

Lily ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich gerade.

Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, machte sich bemerkbar.

„Los, Lily, was machst du hier noch? Geh runter und tanze! Feier! Mach einen drauf. Du hast dir extra so ein schönes Kleid gekauft und jetzt soll es in deinem Schrank vergammeln? Deine Mutter will nicht das du hier alleine bist, sie würde dich viel lieber strahlen sehen. Und das du dich amüsierst! Also los!"

Lily starrte noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster, es schneite. Als Lily 10 Jahre alt war, ein paar Tage nach dem Tod ihres Opas, gingen sie und ihre Mutter im Schnee spazieren.

Sie wusste noch wie ihre Mutter sagte: „Man darf nicht aufgeben, das Leben geht weiter. Wir müssen uns ja nicht für immer von jemandem verabschieden es ist nur für eine gewisse Zeit, wir werden Opa wieder sehen. So schwer es uns auch fällt, ihn jetzt gehen zu lassen, müssen wir das tun, aber denk daran Lily... Man darf sich nicht hängen lassen!"

Es war damals nicht leicht für ihre Mutter. Ihr Mann war auf einer langen Geschäftsreise und würde so schnell auch nicht wieder kommen. Und dann war ihr Vater, Lilys Opa gestorben. Ihre Mutter lag in einem Krankenhaus. Sie hatte Brustkrebs, aber immerhin hatte es sich gebessert. Lily hatte schon damals ihre Mutter bewundert. Wie sie das alles schaffte und nicht zusammenbrach...

Lily stand auf, holte ihr Kleid und ging ins Bad. Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, schrak sie zurück. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Sie hatte Augenringe, angeschwollene und gerötete Augen und ihre Haare fielen schlaff herunter.

Eine viertel Stunde später war sie frisch geduscht und stand in Unterwäsche vor dem Spiegel.

Sie cremte sich mit einer nach Vanille duftenden Bodylotion ein.

Ihre Haare massierte sie mit einem Schaum ein, der bezweckte, dass diese leicht gelockt wurden und ihr sanft in leichten Wellen den Rücken hinabfielen.

Sie puderte leicht ihre Wangen und benutze etwas Rouge. Lily entschied sich für einen leicht grünlich glitzernden Lidschatten, den sie dann auftrug. Sie betrachtete sich und merkte, dass nur noch etwas Lipgloss fehlte. Zuletzt zog sie sich ihr Kleid und ihre Schuhe an.

James stand gelangweilt mit Sue, seiner Begleiterin, die ein hellblaues Kleid trug, an einem Tisch. Ihr Kleid hatte überall Rüschen, rosa Pailletten und eine dunkelrosa Riesen-Schleife am Rücken. Dazu trug sie rosa Schuhe, mit einem Hellrosa Wattebausch obendrauf. Zur Krönung hatte sie ein Diadem in den Haaren und rosa Glitzer-Strähnchen. Sie sah aus wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn.

Sie erzählte ihm gerade von ihrem Ex-Freund Jess, der Hüter aus Ravenclav und sie schimpfte ausgelassen über ihn. Jess war mit Amélie da und die Beiden amüsierten sich prächtig, James hatte sie vorhin auf der Tanzfläche gesehen. Remus tanzte ebenfalls mit einer Schülerin namens Jeanine, Sirius hingegen saß mit einer Fünftklässlerin aus Griffindor in einer Sitzecke und knutschte.

James hatte mit den Blicken die ganze Zeit die Halle abgesucht, um Lily zu sehen. Doch irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben. Und Amélie konnte er auch nicht fragen, denn diese war ja wie gesagt auf der Tanzfläche. Schon seit Beginn des Balls. Denn Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, dass jeder essen konnte wann er wollte und diejenigen die lieber tanzen wollten, konnten das dann auch, ohne erst das Ende des Essens abwarten zu müssen.

James seufzte, Sue war eine Labertasche, das nervte ihn gewaltig. Vor allem da sie sich schon wieder – oder noch immer? – über Jess ausließ.

Sein Blick schweifte zum Eingang, dort erkannte er Lily. Sie wurde von ein paar fliegenden Engelchen mit silbernem Konfetti übersät. James konnte sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, so bezaubernd sah sie aus. Sie ging langsam durch die Halle, er fand, dass sie aussah wie ein Engel.

„... Also James was meinst du dazu?" ,fragte Sue plötzlich, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt das James Aufmerksamkeit schon lange nicht mehr ihr galt.

„Ähm was? Achso ... äh ja .. ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu." Sue hatte er total vergessen.

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat die Große Halle. Sogleich wurde sie von verzauberten Engeln mit silbernem Konfetti bestreut.

Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war überwältigend, es waren kleine Tische aufgebaut worden und in der Mitte war nun eine riesige Tanzfläche. Die Lehrer hatten eigene Tische, die etwas am Rande standen und direkt daneben war eine Bar.

Alles war geschmückt, an den Säulen hingen Lichterketten, die der Halle ein romantisches Flair verliehen.

Von der Decke herab fielen kleine Schneeflocken, jedoch wurde man nicht nass, wenn sie sich auflösten.

In kleineren Nischen, die Lily bisher nie groß aufgefallen waren, fand man Sitzgelegenheiten vor. Es waren dunkelrote Sessel oder eine Couch, die den Platz zierten. Sie sahen sehr bequem aus, Lily nahm sich vor, diese später mal zu testen.

Lily ging zu einem freien Tisch und sah James in der Nähe, der genau wie sie, an einem Tisch stand. Offensichtlich war er gelangweilt, denn Sue plapperte anscheinend die ganze Zeit irgendwelches Zeugs. Plötzlich drehte sich James suchend um.

Dann trafen sich ihr Blicke und er lächelte sie sichtlich erleichtert an. Wieso erleichtert... Lily lächelte schüchtern zurück und widmete sich dann ganz ihrer Karte.

„LILS!" ,rief plötzlich eine Stimme. Lily war gerade in die Karte vertieft und versuchte sich gerade einen kleinen Salat zu bestellen. Man sollte so oft auf den Tisch klopfen, wie die Nummer die vor dem Gericht stand es anzeigte. Also neun mal klopfen. Beim Achten mal schreckte sie hoch. Amélie kam auf sie zugerannt.

„Hey Süße! Du bist ja doch da! Wow du siehst bezaubernd aus!", meinte sie.

Lily lächelte „Danke.. Wo ist Jess?" Es machte Plopp, ein Teller mit Rumsteak erschien.

„Ah, essen wir heute etwa Steak?" ,meinte sie grinsend. „Jess ist an der Bar, er holt was zu trinken."

„Du weißt, dass dich James die ganze Zeit anguckt?"

„Tut er das?" ,fragte Lily.

„Joah... ah er kommt hierher, du ich geh dann mal, bevor ich Jess nicht mehr finde." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand in der Menge.

„Hey!" James tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Hey!"

„Ganz alleine hier? Darf ich mich hinzugesellen?" ,fragte er und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, ihr gegenüber.

„Du isst Rumsteak?" ,fragte er plötzlich verwirrt und deutete auf den Teller vor ihr.

„Nene.. eigentlich nicht. Das war ein Versehen, ich habe einmal zu wenig geklopft. Wo ist Sue?"

„Och ... ich habe zu ihr gesagt, dass ich kurz an die Bar gehe."

Lily grinste. „Und dann kommst du zu mir? Habe ich ein „ Bar" Schild irgendwo kleben? Ohne das ich davon weiß?"

James lachte. „Nein, es ist nur so... ich habe sie nicht mehr ausgehalten und du saßt da so alleine..."

„Na dann."

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Ich habe dich nur vorbeirauschen sehen... ohne dass du irgendeine Antwort gegeben hast! Und Amélie hat auch nichts gesagt."

„Öhm .. nja ..."

„JAMES!" ,rief eine Mädchenstimme. Lily drehte sich um und erkannte Sue, die sich durch ein Pärchen hindurch quetschte.

„Och nein, nicht die schon wieder!" ,murmelte James genervt.

Lily fing an zu lachen.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Wie konntest du mich nur alleine lassen? Ich bin Jess begegnet und er hat mich total blöd angemacht! Er war mit irgend so einer Tussi unterwegs! Totale Schlampe! Die macht sich über mich lustig und nimmt mir meinen Freund weg und jetzt lässt du mich einfach im Stich!

Du musst mich doch trösten! AH Jess ist so ein Arschloch! Er macht mich total fertig! Bitte küss mich, sonst kriege ich einen Schreikrampf." Sie näherte sich James mit gespitzten Lippen.

Lily verstand James nun. Sue konnte reden, ohne zu atmen! Wie ein Wasserfall... aber dieses Miststück hatte ihre beste Freundin gerade als Schlampe bezeichnet!

Lily stand wütend auf und Sue fiel vor Schreck fast um. „Wie kannst du es wagen meine Freundin als Schlampe zu bezeichnen? Du Miststück!"

„Ach muss sich die kleine Evans jetzt für ihre Freundin einsetzten? Weißte was Evans? Geh wieder in deinen Schlafsaal und Trauer deiner Schlammblutmutter nach!"

Lily erstarrte.

James schaute fragend von Sue zu Lily, bis er dann begriff.

Amélie war aufgetaucht und hatte den letzten Satz von Sue mitbekommen.

Sie ging geradewegs auf Sue zu und knallte ihr eine. Lily drehte sich um und rannte aus der Halle.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill, sogar die Musik hatte ausgesetzt.

Amélie schaute Sue angewidert an und drehte sich dann um.

Sie wurde von Jess festgehalten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen ihr eine zu klatschen?" ,fragte er aufgebracht.

Amélie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe und geh zu deiner Schlampenfreundin!" ,rief sie aufgebracht.

Jess war sprachlos.

James eilte währenddessen Lily nach. Sie musste nach draußen gerannt sein, denn das Tor stand offen.

James rannte raus und ging zum See. Dort fand er Lily mit angezogenen Beinen im Schnee sitzen.

Sie hatte Gänsehaut, kein Wunder dachte er. Sie hatte ja nur dieses atemberaubende, kurze Spaghettiträgerkleid an.

Er setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr seinen Umhang um.

„Ist es okay wenn ich bleibe? Oder soll ich wieder gehen?" ,fragte er vorsichtig

Lily lehnte sich plötzlich an James Schulter und fing an zu weinen.

James legte einen Arm um sie und strich ihr sanft über Haar und Rücken.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ein Dank wiedermalfür eure lieben Reviews)_

_Absofort gibt es einmal die Woche ein Update... außer es kommt was dazwischen)_

_Nächsten Freitag kommt ein neues chap online)_

_gglg_

_littleginny_

_Kapitel 10_

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte James sie vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Lily war immer noch an James warmen Körper angelehnt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie genoss es jemanden zu haben der ihr Halt gab, der solche Wärme und Ruhe ausstrahlte...

James hatte sich wohl wirklich verändert.

„Nein ... Nicht wirklich ... Meine Mutter ist gestorben, ich wurde 3 Monate später an WEIHNACHTEN benachrichtigt. ... Ich möchte nicht mehr zurück... Fühle mich total beschissen, dann werde ich von so einer Schlampe vor der Schule bloß gestellt und nochmals an den Schmerz erinnert, obwohl ich mich gerade dazu überwunden hatte auf den Ball zu gehen..."

James nickte. Es musste für Lily sehr schwer sein.

Er wusste, dass er eigentlich in diesem Moment nicht solche Gefühle haben sollte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er genoss es, wie Lilys Körper an seinen gelehnt war. Diese Nähe... Ihre weichen, nach Vanille duftenden Haare die sein Kinn kitzelten. Ihre kleine süße Hand, die sie federleicht auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, sodass er sie ja nicht mehr losließ. Was er nicht im Sinn hatte.

„Lily du erkältest dich, wenn wir nicht langsam rein gehen! Wäre es okay?...", fragte er vorsichtig. Er spürte wie Lily anfing zu zittern.

Lily schaute in seine Augen. Er sah ihre leicht geröteten, dennoch wunderschönen grünen Augen die geradewegs in seine blickte.

„... Jah.. Können wir machen", sagte sie leise.

James löste sich ungern von ihr, zog sie jedoch hoch und dann gingen sie gemeinsam zur Schule zurück.

Bei der großen Halle kamen ihnen Amélie und Sirius entgegen.

„Lily! Ist alles okay?", fragte Amélie sogleich.

Lily nickte nur.

„Komm ich bring dich noch hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte James und legte einen Arm um ihren immer noch zitternden Körper.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt, bedankte sich Lily und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln für James aufzubringen, was ihr jedoch nicht so richtig gelingen wollte, und verschwand dann auch gleich im Schlafsaal.

Nachdem Lily rausgerannt ist und James ihr hinterher

Amélie saß gemeinsam mit Remus und Sirius an einem Tisch in der Großen Halle. Sie hatte eine verdammt große Wut auf Sue...

Wie konnte sie Lily vor der ganzen Schule nur so etwas antun?

Da erblickte sie sie. Sue lief gerade mit ihrem Ex, inzwischen wahrscheinlich wieder Lover, Jess im Arm in Richtung Bar.

Amélie kam eine Idee. Sie grinste verschwörerisch zu Remus und Sirius und stand auf.

Sie huschte zur Theke, nahm sich ein Glas Sekt-Orange und hielt Ausschau nach Sue.

Bei einem kleinen Stehtisch stand sie an die Brust von Jess gelehnt. Sie hatte lässig ein Glas Sekt in der Hand und lachte künstlich über einen Witz den einer von Jess Freunden gemacht hatte. Dustin hieß er, er war Treiber im Ravenclaw Team und einer von Jess engsten Freunden, er amte gerade Lily nach. Amélie spürte einen Stich und blanke Wut kam zum Vorschein.

Sie drückte das Glas ziemlich feste zu. Es bekam einen Riss.

Dustin wedelte mit den Armen, hatte sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze geschnitten, die angeblich den Heulkrampf Lilys symbolisieren sollte.

Amélie musste aufpassen nicht zu lachen, da Dustin wirklich bescheuert aussah, jedoch erinnerte sie sich daran WEN er nachmachte!

Amélie stürmte in Richtung Sue. Sie wollte gerade ihren Arm heben, da-...

„AAAAAAAH" ,schrie sie.

„Sshhhhhht! Oder willst du das Sue mitkriegt was du vorhast?", raunte eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme ins Ohr. Er hatte sie in eine Nische in der Wand gedrängt. Es war Sirius, anscheinend war er ihr gefolgt.

Er hielt eine Sekt- Flasche hoch.

„Also wenn schon, denn schon! Oder?", fragte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Amélie grinste nun auch. Sirius war doch nicht so unfähig.

Sie schnappte sich die Sektflasche und startete einen neuen Versuch. Sie schlich sich langsam an, einige Schüler starrten sie etwas perplex an, wie sie da mit einer ganzen Flasche herumlief, doch das war ihr in dem Moment egal.

Sie stand hinter den Beiden. Sie unterhielten sich immer noch mit Dustin und einem anderen Typ der schielte und über alles gackerte.

„- Und dann rennt sie einfach los!", beendete Dustin seinen Vortrag und miemte Lily zur Krönung nach, was ihm aber wirklich nicht gelang!

„Es heißt sie wäre zur Maulenden Myrthe!", gab nun ein Anderer seinen Senf dazu.

„Ach das ist doch sowieso ihre beste Freundin, abgesehen von dieser Amélie Schla-...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", schrie Sue und warf ihre Hände über ihren Kopf, der nun von Sekt triefte.

„NA? WILLSTE DEINEN SATZ WIRKLICH BEENDEN?", schrie Am aufgebracht.

Sue schaute an ihrem triefenden und stinkenden Kleid herunter und dann zu Am. Sie machte gerade ihren Mund auf als noch ein Schrei erklang.

Diesmal waren es Dustin und die zwei anderen Typen. Sirius hatte sich während Amélie sich über Sue und Jess hergemacht hatte, an Jess' Freunde herangeschlichen und ihnen jeweils eine Flasche Bier übergeschüttet.

Amélie kriegte sich nicht mehr ein vor lachen. Die fünf standen da wie begossene Pudel.

"Woher wusstest du das mit Lilys Mom?", fragte Am plötzlich.

"Warum sollte ich das ausgerechnet dir sagen?...", fragte sie schnippisch.

Amélie wollte ihr gerade antworten, doch dann wurde sie wiedereinmal von Sirius weggezogen.

„Black was soll das?", beschwerte sie sich.

„Mc Gonagall war im Anmarsch. So gut das auch war, hab ich keine Lust auf Nachsitzen!", meinte er nur.

„Achso ,... danke!", meinte sie mit einem Grinsen. „So und jetzt suchen wir erst mal James und Lily!"

„Wo ist denn Remus?", sie schaute ihn fragend an. Sie hatte sich mehrmals umgedreht, doch er war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich ist er schon hoch...", antwortete Sirius achselzuckend.

Dann sahen sie Lils und James in der Eingangshalle entgegenkommen, sie rannten zu ihnen.

„Lily! Ist alles okay?", fragte Amélie sogleich.

Lily nickte nur.

„Komm ich bring dich noch hoch n den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte James und legte einen Arm um ihren

immer noch zitternden Körper.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Professor Mc Gonagall.

Sie hatte während dam Tanz mit Albus einen plötzlichen Schrei gehört, er kam von einer Schülerin. Als Mc Gonagall ankam schrie sie wie am Spieß. Die vier Jungs aus Ravenclaw sahen auch nicht mehr ganz trocken aus.

Albus Stimme erklang neben ihr. „Nun das sieht wohl so aus, als ob der Ball für euch nun zu Ende wäre. Ich denke sie bräuchten eine ausgiebige Dusche, nicht wahr? Das Zeug klebt nämlich schrecklich. Aber noch schlimmer ist Rosmertas Met! Dass ich das Zeug nach der einen Sommerfeier noch einmal losgeworden bin...

Ich kenne da einen ganz tollen Witz. Ein Meermensch, ein Geist und ein Bergtroll gehen-..."

„Albus!", unterbrach McGonagall ihn scharf.

„Oh Verzeihung. Vielleicht ein ander mal. Ah ich denke das könnten sie jetzt gebrauchen."

Er zauberte einen Föhn aus dem Nichts und reichte ihn Sue.

Diese sah sich den Föhn ungläubig an und nach einem wütenden Blick zu Jess stolzierte sie aus der Halle.


	11. Chapter 11

Flauschfuechsin

Dankeschön für deine Kommis) Freut mich das sie dir gefälltg

lg

littleginny

Kapitel 11

_Es war der 31. Dezember, Silvester stand vor der Tür. Viele Schüler sind direkt nach dem Ball zu ihren Familien gereist. Lily hatte es sich auch überlegt gehabt, aber sie wollte nicht. Dazu war sie viel zu sehr enttäuscht._

_Enttäuscht, weil keiner ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. _

_Nun lag sie auf ihrem Bett und schrieb wie so oft einen Brief an Claire. Anfangs der ersten Klasse schrieb sie täglich, nur konnte sie diese nicht wegschicken, da sie Hagrid versprochen hatte es niemandem zusagen, dass sie eine Hexe war. So verstaute sie die ganzen Briefe in einer Kiste die unter ihrem Bett stand. _

_Oft hatte sie auch Briefe geschrieben in denen sie nichts von ihrer wahren Identität verriet. Die hatte sie dann einer Schuleule gegeben, dass diese sie vor Claires Haus ablegte(,) oder Lilys Mutter gab, sodass diese ihn dann abgeben konnte. Doch die Eule kam immer wieder mit dem Brief zurück. Selbst ihre Mutter schickte ihn dann mit einem tröstenden Brief zurück. Claire war anscheinend sehr selten zu Hause und ihre Mutter ließ Lily ausrichten, dass Claire von ihrer Schule aus keine Briefe empfangen dürfe. Nur von Verwandten._

_Lily schickte sogar Briefe an das Internat, aber die Eule kehrte erst nach 3-4 Monaten wieder, mit einem völlig kaputten, durchnässten Brief. Lily hatte gemerkt das Claire wohl sehr weit weg sein musste und somit der Brief die lange Reise nicht überstand._

Nun lag Lily auf ihrem Bett, holte ein Stück Briefpapier, da sie ja schlecht Pergamentpapier nehmen konnte und ihren alten Füller und startete einen neuen Versuch...

_Liebe Claire,_

_Ich habe jetzt schon sehr viele Versuche gestartet, jedoch nie eine Antwort erhalten. Was ist das für eine Schule die Kontakt zu Freunden verbietet? Wie geht es dir? _

_Ich vermisse dich sehr! Ich habe hier viele neue Freunde gefunden... jedoch nie unsere gemeinsame Zeit vergessen._

_Ich hoffe du hast mich auch noch nicht vergessen. Es wäre sehr schöne etwas von dir zu hören! _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Lily_

Vielleicht war es sinnlos wieder einen Brief zu schreiben und eine Eule auf diese lange Reise zu schicken, wo sie doch höchstwahrscheinlich zerfleddert, übermüdet und mit dem Brief am Bein wieder zurückkehrte.

Lily wollte nicht aufgeben, sie wollte ihren Willen durchsetzten.

Amélie wollte Lily Zeit geben zum Nachdenken, nach der ganzen Sache beim Ball, redete Lily viel weniger und nicht mehr so offen mit ihr. Dennoch wusste Amélie dass das(s) nichts mit ihrer Freundschaft zu tun hatte.

„Lily süße, ich geh zum Quidditchfeld okay?"

„Bei dem Wetter? Es schneit, Am!", antwortete Lily und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Egal ich will noch ein wenig raus, fliegen**!" (A/N Ich weiß das, dass bescheuert ist, aber Hey warum nicht lach) (warum soll denn das bescheuert sein? ;) **

„Na wenn du meinst! Aber flieg mir nicht weg ja?"

Amélie lächelte: „Klar doch!"

Amélie marschierte mit ihrem Besen unterm Arm Richtung Quidditchfeld. Es war wirklich kalt. Sie hatte einen dicken Pulli, eine Daunenjacke, Handschuhe und ein paar warme Stiefel an. Ihre dunkelblaue Lieblingsmütze hatte sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Es windete zum Glück nicht, nur vereinzelt fielen ein paar Schneeflocken vom Himmel.

Aus der Umkleidekabine holte sie sich einen Quaffel, dann fing sie draußen an zu trainieren.

Amélie war zur Zeit nicht in der Gr(i)yffindormannschaft, da sie ende letzten Jahres einen schweren Unfall hatte und somit für das Finalspiel außer Gefecht war. James hatte eine neue Jägerin gefunden und zu den Auswahlspielen dieses Jahr war sie noch nicht fit, somit übernahm Katie Miller weiterhin ihren Posten.

Amélie wollte unbedingt wieder in die Mannschaft, (somit) darum trainierte sie seit 5 Wochen, egal bei welchem Wetter.

Meist war ein Junge auf der Tribüne der sie beobachtete, er war jedenfalls nicht in Gr(i)yffindor, der Junge hatte in Amélie ein Interesse geweckt. Somit war nicht nur der Ehrgeiz wieder in die Mannschaft zu kommen(,) ein Grund, selbst bei solch einem Wetter draußen zu trainieren.

Amélie ließ zwischendurch immer wieder ihren Blick zu den Tribünen gleiten, doch er war nicht da.

Sie seufzte leise, nun wenigstens konnte sie sich dann vollkommen auf das (ü)Üben konzentrieren.

Sie nahm den Quaffel und flog Richtung Tore, sie stellte sich vor zwei gegnerische Jäger kämen auf sie zu, ein (Ausweichmänover) Ausweichmanöver nach rechts, etwas abtauchen wegen einem Klatscher. Sie machte einen Looping, flog auf den linken Ring zu, um den imaginären Torhüter zu verwirren, machte kurz vor dem scheinbaren Wurf eine Drehung und zielte auf den rechten äußeren Ring. Getroffen. Amélie war ein wenig stolz auf sich, das sie all die Manöver und Loopings noch so gut beherrschte. Sie flog auf den Boden und sammelte den Quaffel wieder ein.

„Hey Amélie.. Das war super!"

Amélie stockte, sie drehte sich ruckartig um, sodass ihre Halswirbel knackten. Da.. unten auf der Tribüne, da war er wieder. Der blonde, gutaussehende Typ, der ihr schon öfter beim (t)Trainieren zugeguckt hatte, jedoch nie ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Heute sprach er sie an, sie war wie versteinert. Er stand dort, lässig an einer Holzsäule gelehnt, sie flog zitternd auf ihn zu, vor ihm machte sie halt und stieg vorsichtig ab, er bot ihr seine Hand, damit sie einen Halt hatte. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und zitterte immer mehr.

Er sah wirklich gut aus, mit seinen graublauen Augen, die sie spitzbübig musterten, ohne es zu bemerken ließ sie den Quaffel los, der dem unbekannten (b)Blonden auf den Fuß fiel.

„Autsch!"

Amélie erwachte aus ihrer Trance und stammelte: „Sorry.. das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte das nicht!"

Der Junge lächelte leicht und hob den Ball auf.

„Kann jedem ja mal passieren. Du fliegst wirklich gut! Aber soweit ich weiß spielst du nicht in der Gr(i)yffindormannschaft. Zumindest habe ich dich im letzten Spiel nicht auf einem Besen gesehen. Und mit dir in der Mannschaft hätten wir bestimmt mit (nur) mehr als nur 30 Punkten Rückstand verloren."

Amélie lachte und wurde leicht rot.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl bedanken, dass du im letzten Spiel nicht dabei warst!"

„Wenigstens einer der es gut findet das ich nicht in der Mannschaft bin!"

„Ach was so war das nicht gemeint! Könnten wir zur Entschädigung vielleicht mal zusammen ausgehen?"

Amélie grinste. „Hm...das wäre als Entschädigung ein angemessenes Angebot", sie kicherte. Ging das nicht doch etwas zu schnell? Aber warum sollte sie nicht auch mal spontan ein Date haben?...

„Das freut mich! Gehen wir zurück zum Schloss? Es wird langsam sehr kalt!", meinte er und strich ihr dabei ein paar Schneeflocken aus ihrer schwarzen Lockenpracht.

„Gerne!"

Somit gingen sie zusammen Richtung Schloss.

„Hatte ich mich eigentlich vorgestellt? Scott Longan aus Ravenclaw!"

„Anscheinend weißt du meinen Namen ja!"

„Ja, wie könnte ich den Namen einer solchen Schönheit vergessen?"

Amélie wurde rot, er schmeichelte ihr...

Sie schaute wieder auf in seine Augen. Die (b)Beiden kamen sich immer näher...

Amélie schloss ihre Augen, voller Erwartung...

„ARGH... das ist kaaaaaaaaaaaaalt...", schrie sie plötzlich auf. Sie hatte einen Schneeball in den Nacken bekommen. Wütend drehte sie sich um und sah Sirius, der mit James, Remus und Peter der sich aber davon schlich, eine Schneeballschlacht machte.

Scott fing(,) bei Amélies Reaktion an zu Lachen, doch nach Amélies strafenden Blick half er ihr aus der Jacke raus und sie holte sich den restlichen Schnee raus, inzwischen war er bis unter ihren dicken Pulli vorgedrungen.

„Sirius Black! Wenn ich noch einmal einen Schneeball abkriege dann verhexe ich dich bis du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten ist!", schrie sie aufgebracht und lief mit Händen in die Seiten gestemmt auf ihn zu. Nicht mal James wagte sich nun noch einen Ball zu werfen, denn er könnte Amélie ja treffen.

Hinter ihr kam Longan, James und Sirius musterten ihn, an ihren Blicken konnte man ablesen das sie ihn nicht leiden konnten.

„Roather, reg dich nicht so auf! Der Schneeball ist wohl ein wenig von der Bahn abgekommen!", meinte Sirius lässig, immer darauf bedacht Scott Blicke zuzuwerfen die so etwas ausdrücken sollten wie Verpiss dich!´

„Ein wenig! Bist wohl blind...", rief Amélie außer sich. James war gegenüber von ihm, hinter einer ein Meter hohen Schneemauer. Remus links von ihm, er hatte sich Schutz zwischen ein paar Bäumen gesucht und Peter wuselte irgendwo dazwischen rum. Es war keiner auch nur ansatzweise auf Sirius rechter Seite, Richtung Schloss, auf den er hätte zielen können, außer Amélie und eben Scott.

„Hey, solltest dich eher bedanken, ich mein ich habe dich davor gerettet, das der", er machte eine Handbewegung zu Scott, „dich küsst!"

„Weißte was Black, es kann dir scheißegal sein, WEN ich WANN und WO küsse! Ich will nicht gerettet werden, am allerwenigsten von dir!"

„Weißte was Süße, dann lass dich nicht weiter stören! Aber komm am Ende ja nicht zu mir und mach Stress von wegen ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

Amélie hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr groß zu, sie zog Scott am Arm und die (b)Beiden gingen gemeinsam ins Schloss. Scott legte einen Arm um sie, drehte seinen Kopf noch mal Richtung Sirius und grinste siegessicher.

„Tut mir leid. Der Typ ist einfach ein Depp. Er denkt jedes Mädchen würde ihm zu Füßen liegen, sobald er es auch nur einmal angucken würde. Er meint er wäre der (g)Größte, der (b)Beste... " Amélie regte sich weiter auf.

Scott dachte nur: ´Ich muss ihr ja nicht sagen das ich das von mir denke. Nja nicht denke, sondern weiß. War ja bisher immer so, selbst bei Roather hat es geklappt. Wo doch jeder sagt, sie sei so schwer zu knacken wie Evans. Naja das werden wir noch sehen, die kommt auch noch an die Reihe... ´

(A/N ab hier hab ichs eben noch schnell dazugetipselt gg)

„Dieser Typ ist so ein Arsch!", schimpfte Sirius vor sich hin. James gluckste, „Hast du es jetzt auf Roat-... äh Amélie abgesehen?" „Och nö nicht schon wieder jemand neues! Langsam habe ich es satt jedes mal wenn ich dich antreffe mit einem Neuen Mädchen zu sehen!", empörte sich Remus, der das ganze nur halbwegs mitbekommen hatte.

Sirius warf ihn nur mit einem Schneeball ab. (Sirius warf ihm nur einen Schneeball an)

„Hey! Das war mies!", lachte Moony.

„Woher wusste Sue eigentlich von Lilys Mom? Ich meine wir sind Gr(i)yffindors, sie ist in unserem Jahrgang und wir verstehen uns besser mit ihr. Wie kommt es dann das wir nichts davon mitgekriegt haben?", lenkte James plötzlich vom Thema ab.

„Vielleicht waren einige von uns zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Girls aus den unteren Jahrgänge abzuservieren und sich eine neue auszusuchen!", spaßte Remus und bekam daraufhin gleich einen weiteren Schneeball ab.

„Ne .. keine Ahnung...!", meinte der abgeworfene nun ernst und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Krone, vielleicht (habe ich) hat es ja einmal etwas gutes bewirkt, dass ich so oft die Frauen wechsle(el). Das ist der Unterschied, auch wenn wir mit Lily voll gut befreundet wären hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nicht mitgekriegt, weil wir Männer sind!"

„Was ist denn das bitte für eine Feststellung?", James drehte sich genervt und verwirrt zu Sirius.

„James.. und ich dachte du hättest mittlerweile eine Ahnung von Girls... Die tratschen gerne.. Vielleicht hat es ja eine Zimmergefährtin von Lily mitgekriegt und somit ging es natürlich zu aller erst zu Sue, da die die Obertratschtante ist. Musst du doch mitgekriegt haben oder?"

„Hm... Das könnte sein...", überlegte James.

Was sagt ihr zu Scott? Wie findet ihr ihn? Lasst mich biiiiitte teilhaben an euren Gedanken)Da gibt es extra so einen Knopf, der ist nicht umsonst da..ggg

lg

littleginny


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Amélie war gerade im Schlafsaal und machte sich mit Lily fertig für die Silvesterparty. Sie sollte in der Großen Halle stattfinden, sodass alle Häuser zusammenfeiern konnten, zumindest die, die über die Ferien da geblieben waren.

„Oh was soll ich nur anziehen?", fragte Amélie ratlos und starrte in ihren Kleiderschrank, was sie schon seit zwanzig Minuten machte. Lily seufzte leise im Bad und ging endlich zu ihr um ihr beistand zu geben.

Lily wusste das es sowieso nichts brachte, Amélie etwas rauszusuchen, da sie es sowieso nicht anziehen würde. Eigentlich wusste sie es ja schon, aber dennoch machte sie sich jetzt wieder verrückt.

„Ich habe nichts passendes!", rief sie theatralisch. Man sollte anmerken, dass man mit Amélies Oberteilen für Partys etc. wahrscheinlich den ganzen vierten Mädchen Jahrgang von Hogwarts hätte bekleiden können.

„Ich muss meine Schuluniform anziehen, jeder wird mich auslachen! Lily ich brauche etwas von dir zum Anziehen. Scott wird nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Scott. Da war wieder das Thema. Lily hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange sie von etwas anderem reden konnte. Denn seit sie vom „Trainieren" zurückkam, redete sie nur noch über ein Thema, das den Namen „Scott" hatte.

Lily kannte ihn vom sehen und konnte ihn nie leiden. Ein Macho, zwar nicht so schlimm wie Black und Potter. Aber trotzdem ein Macho! Dennoch sagte Lily nichts dergleichen, in der Anwesenheit ihrer Freundin, da diese sehr glücklich schien.

Lily zog eine dunkle Jeans an, ihre normalen Turnschuhe und ein weißes Oberteil, das einen kleinen v-Ausschnitt hatte, Trompetenärmel, am Rücken war es offen und wurde mit ein paar Schnüren, die über Kreuzgebunden wurden, zusammengehalten. Es hatte noch einen Schlitz, der bis zum Bauchnabel ging.

Amélie pfiff, als sie sie so sah. Doch Lily wusste nicht so recht, war es nicht doch etwas zu übertrieben?

Wenigstens nicht so einen großen Ausschnitt, dachte sie.

Amélie meinte: „Wow, Süße das sieht super aus! Bin ja mal gespannt was James dazu sagt!"

Sie zog sich ebenfalls eine Jeans an, jedoch eine helle, ihre Turnschuhe und ein schwarzes Oberteil, topähnlich, nur das es am Dekolteanfang mit Pailletten bestickt und leicht gerafft war. Sie sahen beide wirklich gut aus. Dann frisierten und schminkten sie sich noch gegenseitig.

Um 20.00 Uhr gingen sie dann gemeinsam in die Große Halle, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden.

Als Scott Amélie mit Evans zusammen die Halle betreten sah, staunte er nicht schlecht. Beide sahen verdammt heiß aus. Er ging zu Amélie und führte sie sogleich auf die Tanzfläche. Doch Lily blieb auch nicht unbemerkt und alleine in der Halle stehen. Ein braunhaariger Junge, mit leichten Sommersprossen kam auf sie zu. Er hatte braune Augen, sie kannte ihn, dennoch wollte ihr sein Name nicht einfallen.

„Hey Lily. Du siehst wirklich angenehm aus. Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte der Junge.

´Angenehm? ... Ich sehe angenehm aus.. Na super ´dachte Lily ´was ist denn das bitte für ein Kompliment.. Naja ist ja auch egal´

„Nein danke, ich möchte erst einmal was trinken, vielleicht später ja?" Damit ließ sie ihn auch schon stehen. Es war ja normalerweise nicht ihre Art, jemanden so abzuweisen, außer bei Potter, doch sie hatte gerade keine Lust zu tanzen.

„Hey! Warte doch! Bist du alleine hier?"

Miles war ihr gefolgt, Lily stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Nein, ich bin nicht alleine hier, Pot-... äh James wartet hier irgendwo auf mich! Entschuldige aber ich muss los!" Ihr war kein besserer Name eingefallen und mit James verstand sie sich ja auch immer besser.

„Potter ist ein Arschloch! Der lässt doch jede fallen! Glaub mir bei dem hast du es nicht gut!", so eine kühle hatte sie bisher noch nie bei ihm bemerkt. Doch wurde sie langsam wütend, was bildete der sich ein, sie konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen! Sie entschuldigte sich und ging raschen Schrittes weiter durch das Gewusel.

Nachdem sie sich ein Glas an der Bar geholt hatte, entdeckte sie die kleinen gemütlichen Sessel und Couchen, die wie beim Ball, in den kleinen Unauffälligen Nischen standen. Sie fand eine die noch nicht besetzt war und ließ sich gleich in einen gemütlichen Sessel fallen. Von dort aus konnte sie gut die Tanzfläche sehen, somit auch diesen Scott im Auge behalten.

James sah Lily an der Bar. Zum Glück saß er, sonst wäre er garantiert umgefallen. Sie sah wirklich richtig sexy aus. Er ging ihr hinterher, sie setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte er und schaute in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen die nun freundlich aufblitzen.

„Würdest du dich denn davon abhalten lassen, wenn ich nein sagen würde?", fragte sie belustigt.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht" ,antwortete er während er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Was hat Roather denn mit Longan zu tun?"

Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wie sollte sie ihm denn antworten, wenn sie selbst nicht so genau Bescheid wusste. Klar, Am hatte ihr alles erzählt, dennoch konnte Lily sich nicht entschließen ob sie es gut finden sollte oder nicht. Daher entschloss sie sich einfach nichts dazu zu sagen, es war schließlich Ams Beziehung und Lilys Meinung wollte sie sowie so nicht hören. Amélie schwebte auf Wolke sieben.

„Aha...", war die ausführliche Antwort von James. „ Feierst du später noch etwas mit uns im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Mal schauen."

„Würde mich wirklich freuen, waren auch etwas einkaufen, also für Getränke ist gesorgt und wenn Sirius und ich später noch einen Abstecher in die Küche machen werden wir reichlich von den Elfen was zu essen kriegen. Somit brauchen wir ein paar Leute die uns helfen das ganze zu Essen."

Lily wusste das es James nicht darum ging, jemanden zu haben der mit ihnen das ganze aufaß, dennoch musste sie über seine Erklärung lachen.

„Ich denke das Am und ich, wenn wir einen Termin in unserem Kalender freihaben, eventuell vorbeischauen werden", antwortete sie belustigt.

„Oh welche Ehre, dass Sie beiden sich mit solch unwürdigen Personen wie mir abgeben und Ihre kostbare Zeit für uns opfern." Daraufhin stand er auf und küsste Lily die Hand, die er ergriff, als er sich vor ihr auf den Boden kniete.

Lily musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen.

Amélie genoss es so nah bei Scott zu sein. Sie lag in seinen Armen, während sie sich langsam zu Musik bewegten.

„Du siehst wirklich verdammt heiß aus, Süße", raunte er leise und verführerisch in ihr Ohr.

„Glaub ja nicht das ich das wegen dir gemacht habe!", antwortete sie keck.

„Hm... und ich dachte schon.. schade..."

Amélie fing an zu lachen.

Sirius tanzte gerade mit einer Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie hieß Jules, blonde lange Haare, recht hübsch also. Nach drei Tänzen führte er sie zu einer Sitzgelegenheit.

„Du bist wirklich süß, weißt du Jules!"

Daraufhin fing sie fast an wegzuschmelzen, der Junge ihrer Träume hatte sie süß genannt.

Und schon näherte er sich ihr, doch bevor er sie küssen konnte schrak sie zurück.

„Sirius, meinst du es auch wirklich ernst mit mir? Ich will mich nicht in dich verlieben und dann lässt du mich gleich fallen!"

„Süße, wieso sollte ich das denn tun?" Dieses Gejammer hatte er oft genug gehört.

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht...", sagte sie unsicher.

„Na siehst du!" Das ging schneller als erwartet. Sirius näherte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht, diesmal schrak sie nicht zurück, sie ließ es zu.

„Eva-... äh.. Lily ich denke etwas Bewegung wäre nicht schlecht, möchtest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?", alberte James wieder herum.

„Sehr gerne." Daraufhin nahm sie seine dargebotene Hand und ging mit ihm zusammen auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie umschlang ihre Hand mit seiner, legte ihre andere leicht auf seine Schulter, er umfasste ihre schmale Taille mit seiner linken Hand, spürte ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Sie roch seinen sehr angenehmen Duft, seine Finger berührten ihren Rücken, sie dachte er müsse verglühen, ihr war heiß. Sie sah in seine atemberaubenden, haselnussbraunen Augen.

Er sah wieder das Funkeln in ihren wunderschönen Augen. Ihre weichen rosigen Lippen, über die sie immer wieder nervös, mit ihrer Zungenspitze drüberfuhr. Ihr Oberkörper, der seinen immer wieder streifte.

Jeder auf der Tanzfläche musste das Knistern zwischen den Beiden bemerkt haben. Viele dachten, endlich haben sie es geschafft. Doch mindestens genauso viele, wenn nicht noch mehr, hassten Lily dafür, dass es sie gab, dass sie die war, für die sich James interessierte. Dennoch gab es auch den ein oder anderen Jungen, der James am liebsten sofort zu einem Duell herausgefordert hätte, unter diesen auch der braunhaarige Typ mit Sommersprossen und den braunen Augen. Wenn Blicke töten könnte, gäbe es keinen James Potter mehr.

Es gab einen Jungen, Scott der diesen Blick bemerkte.

„Entschuldigung Süße, ich komme gleich wieder ja?"

Er beugte sich kurz vor um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, dann ging er und verschwand aus Amélies Blickfeld.

Die beobachtete ihre beste Freundin. Lily tanzte inzwischen eng umschlungen mit James. Doch dann lösten sich die zwei und gingen zusammen von der Tanzfläche. Lily entdeckte Amélie und sie kamen zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Sorry Lily dass ich vorhin so schnell weg war, doch Scott...", sie seufzte. Lily schaute nur augenrollend zu James, der ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte. „Er ist einfach so himmlisch."

„Schön und wo ist dein Traumprinz?", wollte Lily wissen

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, spurlos verschwunden."

„Ähm ich hol dann mal was zu trinken, möchtest du auch was?", fragte James an Lily gewand.

„Nein danke!"

Nachdem James Richtung Bar verschwunden war, fragte Amélie: „Was läuft da zwischen euch beiden? Dass da nichts ist, kannst du ja wohl jetzt nicht mehr abstreiten!"

Lily wurde etwas rot „Nja... ich mag ihn halt."

„Na das fällt dir früh auf!", lachte Amélie.

„Und? Anscheinend hat deine ach so tolle Anmache bei Lily ja wohl nichts gebracht!", meinte Scott leicht sauer zu dem braunhaarigen Typen.

„Ja... Haste eine bessere Idee?", konterte er trotzig.

„Oh ja das habe ich! Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten schleifte Scott ihn quer durch die Halle.

„Also meine Damen, darf ich euch vorstellen, mein Cousin Miles Stevens. Ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw, er ist in eurem Jahrgang."

Scott war wieder aufgetaucht, mit dem braunhaarigen Typ mit den Sommersprossen.

„Hey!", begrüßte Amélie ihn freundlich. Zu Scott sagte sie: „Brauchst ja nicht angeben, nur weil du ein Jahr älter bist!"

„Du bist schon in der fünften? Dann schreibst du dieses Jahr die ZAGs oder?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

Scott nickte.

„Na hab ich was verpasst?", wollte James wissen, als er sich wieder neben Lily stellte.

„James darf ich auch dir vorstellen, mein Cousin Miles!" James nickte dem Vorgestellten zu.

Lily nahm ihm sein Glas mit Bowle aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich hätte dir doch was mitbringen sollen! Jetzt ist gleich mein ganzes Glas leer wegen dir!", beschwerte sich James.

„Tja dann musst du dir wohl oder übel eine neue Tanzpartnerin suchen, wenn dir das nicht gefällt." Und Lily knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Ja ich glaube ich sollte mir ernsthaft Gedanken machen ob ich eine Tanzpartnerin haben will, die mir alles wegtrinkt und mich nun auch noch kneift!", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Hey!", empörte sich Lily.

Amélie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzten?", fragte Miles.

„Joah das ist eine gute Idee. Komm wir gucken ob eine Sitzgelegenheit leer ist", rief Lily, nahm James bei der Hand und zog ihn quer durch die Halle. Bis sie schließlich eine fanden. Jedoch war sie nicht ganz unbesetzt. Remus saß mit Valentine, einer Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff auf einer der zwei kleinen Couchen.

„Hey Remus!", begrüßte Lily ihn freudig. Sie hatte gar nicht gedacht das er auch auf der Silvesterparty sei, da sie ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Hey!" Lily ließ sich mit James auf der zweiten Couch nieder. Miles auf einem der zwei Sessel. Amélie und Scott kamen auch noch dazu.

„Lily kannst du vielleicht noch etwas rücken?", bat Amélie sie. Lily stand auf um, sich etwas weiter rechts wieder hinzusetzten, somit landete sie genau auf James Schoß.

„Entschuldigung!" Sie hatte einen roten Kopf und wollte sich gleich wieder erheben, doch James hielt sie fest und mit einem „Mir macht das nichts aus! Wusste gar nicht das du heute so rangehst." Er grinste sie frech an.

Lily knuffte ihn wieder, doch blieb sie sitzen, sie lehnte sich leicht gegen seinen Oberkörper und genoss seine Nähe, seinen Geruch und seine Wärme.

Sirius tauchte mitten in einem Gespräch über die späteren Berufe auf. Hand in Hand mit seiner heutigen Eroberung. Morgen früh, während sie sich anzog, würde Sirius wahrscheinlich schon ein Kreuzchen hinter ihrem Namen machen, auf seiner Liste der Eroberungen.

Inzwischen war es 23.30 Uhr, Sirius, Remus, James, Amélie und Scott unterhielten sich angeregt über den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger. Lily genoss James Nähe. Miles starrte immer wieder böse zu dem "frischverliebten" Pärchen rüber.(A/N ich weiß nicht ob man frischverliebt sagen kann, da James ja schon lange auf Lily steht, daher ist es in Anführungszeichen!)(B/N Da ich von ausgehe, dass du diese A/N für mich schreibst, sag ich: ok ;) ) (A/N: Ja die schrieb ich für dich))

Selbst die sonst sehr schüchterne Valentine, äußerte sich ebenfalls ab und zu, zu dem Thema.

James flüsterte Lily etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie zu kichern anfing. Miles wusste er musste etwas unternehmen, nur was? ... Er wusste es, er musste sich trauen. Er reckte sich und schaute Lily geradewegs an. Diese schien ihn nur nicht zu bemerken.

„Lily, möchtest du nun mit mir tanzen?"

Einen unpassenderen Augenblick hätte er sich nicht aussuchen können. Lily blinzelte irritiert, Sirius schaute ihn fassungslos mit offenem Mund an. Stevens hatte null Ahnung von irgendwas, was mit Dates und Mädchen zu tun hatte.

„Nein, Entschuldigung Miles, aber ich möchte eher noch ein wenig rausgehen." Sie schaute James erwartungsvoll, fast flehend an. Doch das war eigentlich nicht nötig, da sich dieser abrupt erhob, womit er Lily halb von seinem Schoß warf, sie jedoch noch rechtzeitig auffing.

„Sorry, Lils!"

„Macht nichts!", lachte sie.

Draußen angekommen legte Lily ihre Hände in James Nacken und schaute ihm in seine wundervollen Augen, in denen sie jedes Mal wieder versinken konnte. James legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich.

Sogar bis nach draußen hörte man die Musik, sie bewegten sich langsam dazu.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie leise.

„Für was?" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd.

„Dafür, dass du da warst, als ich dich gebraucht habe. Dass du mich getröstet hattest. Als das mit meiner Mutter-..."

Er hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand an so dass sie ihn anguckte. „Lily ich bin immer für dich da! Das verspreche ich dir! Egal was ist! Egal was passiert ist! Ich liebe dich!" Ihr rann eine Träne über die Wangen, James strich sie vorsichtig weg. Dann zog er sie zu sich, sie schloss ihre Augen. In dem Moment wurde gerade in der Großen Halle runtergezählt, 3...2... Ihre Gesichter näherten sich immer mehr. 1... Dann trafen sich endlich ihre Lippen. In der Halle ging ein Feuerwerk hoch. Die Feen, die die Ländereien schmückten flogen über Lily und James hinweg.

Die Beiden wurden von Feenstaub bedeckt.

Lilys Mund umspielte ein Lächeln, sie war glücklich.

James biss ihr vorsichtig auf die Unterlippe. Lily gewährte ihm Einlass in ihren Mund, ein leidenschaftliches Duell ihrer Zungen begann.

Nach Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Lily konnte nicht sagen nach wie viel Zeit, lösten sie sich voneinander um in die glücklichen Augen des anderen zuschauen. Um dort genauso viel Liebe und Zuneigung zu finden.

Um dann in einem neuen Kuss wieder zu versinken.

(A/N: Süß die zwei oder? Hach seufz)

„... Drei... Zwei...Eins...", riefen die Schüler, selbst die Lehrer, zusammen in der Großen Halle.

Es schlug zwölf Uhr. Amélie umarmte Scott stürmisch, der sie daraufhin küsst

e.

Zuerst war sie geschockt, vielleicht verwundert, doch sie genoss es. Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend gefragt wann er sie wohl küssen würde, wäre Sirius nicht dazwischengekommen... nicht darüber nachdenken, ermahnte sich Amélie. Somit genoss sie den weiteren Verlauf der Silvesternacht.

Als die Mitternachtsglocke schlug küsste Sirius seine neue Errungenschaft namens Mary. Jules hatte Sirius mit Mary tanzen sehen, daraufhin war sie auf und davon. Sirius Reaktion daraufhin war nur „Mädchen, dass die es einfach nicht verstehen, dass man Spaß haben will!" (B/N: räusper so einer müsste mir mal unterkommen…den würd ich gleich verkloppen! lol) ( A/N: Lieber nich, Sirius brauch ich noch g)

Remus mischte sich in Sirius Probleme nicht ein, wenn Sirius das überhaupt als ein Problem in Betracht zog. Er schaute sich immer wieder um, in der Hoffnung James und Lily zu erblicken. Um halb eins sah er sie auch, Hand in Hand zu ihnen herüber schlendern, beide mit einem Glas Bowle in der jeweils freien Hand.

„Ein frohes Neues!", rief James gutgelaunt. Lily kicherte, ging dann zu Remus, umarmte ihn und wünschte ihm auch ein frohes Neues. Remus erwiderte das. Danach ging Lily weiter zu Amélie, die sich jedoch erst noch aus dem Kuss mit Scott lösen musste. Sirius übersprang sie einfach, da der anscheinend keine Zeit hatte, er saß mit einem Madchen in einem Sessel und knutschte.

Lily schaute fragend zu Remus, „Was ist mit Jules?" „Och Sirius brauchte wohl Abwechslung!" Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er konnte es noch nie gutheißen das Sirius und auch James ständig neue giggelnde Mädchen um sich rumhatten, obwohl es sich bei James ja noch in Grenzen hielt, da der ja nur Lily nacheiferte.

Remus hatte irgendwann aufgehört sich die ganzen Namen zu merken, er verwechselte sie sowieso andauernd und wurde daraufhin mit strafenden Blicken von den einzelnen Mädchen bedeckt.

Lily war richtig gut drauf. Sie saß bei James auf dem Schoß, lachte viel, trank viel, tadelte James das er ihr immer wieder was neues zu trinken holte und zwischendurch war sie in einer wilden Knutscherei mit James gefangen.

Ohne die gekränkten Blicke eines Jungen zu bemerken, der den ganzen restlichen Abend still bei der kleinen Gruppe mit Pärchen saß und vor sich hin schmollte.

Irgendwann beschloss Lily das es Zeit wäre ins Bett zu gehen, sie hob ihren Kopf, der ihr unheimlich schwer vorkam, von James Schulter, löste ihre Hand aus seiner und versuchte sich hoch zu drücken.

Sie stand einigermaßen, wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, dann überkam sie ein Schwindelgefühl und sie kippte geradewegs nach hinten, doch Remus fing sie gerade noch auf.

„Whooow .. Eva... hicks… Lily… nich so schne.. hicks schnell!", meinte James.

„Ähm Lily, ich glaube du gehörst ins Bett!", meinte Remus und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Remus.. mir geeeeeeeeeds gud...hicks …alls okeeeee!", hickste Lily

"James, bring sie in den Schlafsaal!", forderte Remus den angesprochenen nun auf, der schaute ihn nur benebelt an und meinte „ klaaaaar remus..remusmus.. mach ich doch gladd!", sprang zu schnell auf und hielt sich, damit er nicht umfiel, an Lily fest, die das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit ihm zu Boden ging.

„Prooooongsi... Du legsd jeeeeedes Mädl flach...Evans nimmb dich in aaaaaaachd!", lallte Sirius lachend.

Amélie schaute Lily an und lachte nur „Lils ich hätte nie gedacht das ich dich einmal voll erlebe!"

„Süße, ich glaube wir bringen dich jetzt wirklich mal hoch!"

„Neiiiiiiiiin! Am.. hicks .. ich wiiiiiill aba nichd!", trotzte Lily, sie klammerte sich an James fest.

„Lils! Lass das und komm endlich!"

„Nein hicks ich willb nichd!"

„LILIAN EVANS!"

Lily guckte Amélie aus großen Augen an, setzte sich auf, drehte Amélie den Rücken zu und verschränkte ihre Arme und man hörte nur ein hicks. (B/N: diese Stelle kannte ich ja schon...gröhööhöööl...hammer  )(A/N: Jetzt darf ich auch ma betan **gröööööhl** musste grad sein )

Amélie verdrehte nur die Augen und zog Lily mit Hilfe von Remus hoch. Dann halfen sie James auf die Beine, der dann Lily trösten ging. Amélie schaute die Beiden ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie kriegt nie wieder was alkoholisches zu trinken!", schimpfte sie vor sich hin. Scott zog sie zu sich und fing sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Amélie nahm Lily an der Hand und ging mit ihr schon aus der Halle, Remus mit James und Scott half Mary Sirius nach draußen zu bringen. Valentine blieb mit Miles zurück, doch irgendwann murmelte sie ein „Ciao" und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal. Es tanzten nur noch Professor McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore, die Schülersprecher, Miranda Iowen und Jason Miral und noch zwei Paare aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

„Denkst du, du kriegst das hin?", fragte Scott und nickte zu Lily, James und Sirius. „Jaaa... wird ich schon irgendwie schaffen!", keuchte Amélie, da Lily sich gerade James um die Arme werfen wollte.

„Gut dann geh ich jetzt ma!", er beugte sich noch vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, bevor Sirius plötzlich zurück taumelte und Amélie halb mit auf den Boden riss.

Mary schloss sich Scott an und verabschiedete sie sich.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, verfrachtete Amélie Lily erst einmal in einen naheliegenden Sessel.

Dann fiel Lils was ein „Am, was hicks ist mit der Paddddddy?"

Amélie schaute sie verwirrt an „Lils... welche Party bitte?"

Nun schaltete sich auch James mit ein „Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. Tatseeeeehicks hol ma ds Budderbier!"

Amélie guckte geschockt. „Nein Sirius du bleibst sitzen!", ermahnte sie ihn. Der schaute sie jedoch nur frech an, ( ja so frech halt wie man im betrunkenen Zustand noch gucken kann lach) erhob sich, versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

„YEEEEEY, hicks weida Paddy!", gröhlte Lily

So kannte man sie gar nicht. Remus guckte sie nur kopfschüttelnd an. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hoch. Doch er hatte nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet. „Remus lasd michd looos!hicks JAMES ICH WERDE Endfüahrt hicks..."

James stand ruckartig auf, was heute schon mehrmals vorkam, wie erwartet verlor er sein Gleichgewicht, wedelte noch etwas mit den Armen in der Luft herum und schrie plötzlich „Ich fliege!" und fiel direkt auf sein Gesicht. Doch bevor irgendwer handeln konnte stand er auf und torkelte auf Remus zu.

Der jedoch ignorierte ihn und zog Lily mit die Treppen hoch, die schon ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter hatte und kurz vorm einnicken war.

Remus schaffte es mit Lily nach oben, James stolperte bei der ersten Treppe, machte es sich daraufhin dort gemütlich und legte sich hin.

Amélie versuchte währenddessen Sirius wieder in den Sessel zu drücken. Doch Sirius hatte selbst in betrunkenem Zustand noch soviel Kraft, das er Am überwältigte, er ihre Arme festhielt und nun auf ihr lag. Amélie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder auf Sirius sauer sein sollte. Sie entschied sich für letzteres, schob ihn von sich runter, baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie ihn an.

„SIRIUS BLACK! DU WIRST JETZT SOFORT AUFHÖREN MIT DEM SCHEIß! DU WECKST JETZT DEINEN ACH SO TOLLEN FREUND UND IHR GEHT JETZT AUS MEINEN AUGEN!"

Sirius starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„hicks Okay.. Am.. hicks ichd habs versdtandn… hicks wia dringen einfach morgn weider ja?"

Dabei kroch er nickend zu James rüber, versuchte ihn zu wecken in dem er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte „Prongsiiie ichd glaub wia müssn wech... die Roader is nichd gud drauf... komms du?" Amélie ignorierte die beiden einfach, wieso sollte sie sich jetzt noch drum kümmern, wie die in ihr Bettchen kamen? Sie war ja schließlich nicht die Babysitterin.

Habe ich nach diesem langen Kapitel nicht ein Review verdient?

Ich denke selbst die Schwarzleser könnten sich ja mal zu Wort melden fleh

Kapitel 13 folgt am Freitag...

gglg

littleginny


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry sorry sorry sorry… ich hab gestern probiert, das Chap hochzuladen, doch jedes mal ist mein PC abgestürzt!.. tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

So.. nun hier ist Kapitel 13... wie schon gesagt, kürzer als Kapitel 12!

lg

littleginny

Kapitel 13

Amélie war schon seit einer Stunde wach, sie kam gerade aus dem Bad, während Lily fluchend aufstand. Sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und erinnerte sich an fast nichts mehr. Amélie hingegen war sehr gut drauf und pfiff vor sich hin, worauf sie nur einen strafenden Blick von Lily bekam.

Im Jungenschlafsaal, wachten auch zwei sehr übelst gelaunte Jungs auf. Die Peter zur Schnecke machten, weil er zu laut sein Zeug auspackte, da er an diesem Morgen wieder kam.

„Am, kannst du mit deiner überaus guten Laune nicht irgendwo anders hingehen?", maulte Lily.

„Och Süße, ich lass mir heute nicht die Laune verderben, du solltest mir danken, dass ich dich gestern hier hoch gebracht habe! Sonst würdest du bestimmt noch auf James Schoss liegen!" Lily hatte die ganze Zeit auf Durchzug geschaltet, aber bei der Erwähnung von James wurde sie hellhörig.

„Was?"

„Wie was? Kannste dich an nichts mehr erinnern? Ich meine ich weiß ja nicht was ihr beide gestern Abend alles getrieben habt, wart ja zwischendurch auch mal draußen, oder sonst wo. Ich hab keine Ahnung!"

Oh mein Gott, was hatte sie getan? Wieso wusste sie von alldem nichts mehr? Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie mit Amélie in die Große Halle ist und irgendein Typ sie gefragt hatte ob sie tanzen wolle, nachdem Amélie mit Scott weggegangen war, sie ablehnte und sich irgendwo hin setzte und sich dann mit James unterhielt. Irgendwann hatte sie mit ihm getanzt... und dann? Mehr wusste sie nicht mehr...

„Amélie bitte sag mir, was hab ich denn gemacht?", jammerte Lily.

„Was du gemacht hast? Nun ja mit James rumgemacht, danach wolltest du nicht mehr von ihm weg, hast gejammert, wolltest im Gemeinschaftsraum dann weiterfeiern, hast geschrieen, dass Remus dich entführen würde, bis er es dann schließlich geschafft hat dich hier hochzubringen."

Lily sah sie aus großen Augen an. Sie konnte das nicht glauben, sie eine sehr gute Schülerin, sie war betrunken und hatte mit James Potter rumgemacht! Alle Lehrer und viele Schüler konnten sie so sehen! Oh mein Gott.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Da musst du jetzt durch Lils! Und denke ja nicht, dass du dich heute den ganzen Tag hier oben verkriechen kannst! Vergiss es. Mit zum Frühstück kommst du schon mal ganz sicher", meinte Amélie ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Mitgefühl.

Lily stieg murrend aus ihrem Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer, wo sie vor ihrem eigenem Spiegelbild erschreckte. Selbst nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ging es ihr nicht besser. Nein ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden fast noch schlimmer.

Mit nassen Haaren, aber immerhin angezogen kam sie aus dem Bad und Amélie reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und eine Aspirin. „Dankeschön!", bedankte sich Lily leise. „Nicht nur dafür, sondern auch für heute Nacht!"

Amélie lächelte leicht. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich je einmal betrunken erleben würde!"

„Das hätte ich eigentlich auch nicht von mir gedacht!", gab Lily zu. „Denkst du James weiß das alles noch?"

„James?", fragte Amélie amüsiert. „Der war doch genauso dicht wie du! Ne, der weiß garantiert nichts mehr. Der ist auf der Treppenstufe eingeschlafen, bin gespannt ob er da übernachtet hat, oder ob sich Remus noch überwunden hatte ihn in sein Bett zu bringen!", lachte Amélie.

Jetzt konnte auch Lily lächeln, wenn er nichts mehr davon wusste, war das schon besser, oder? Lily würde sich gerne an den Kuss erinnern können. Wie es ist, so nah bei ihm zu sein, seine weichen Lippen zu berühren.

„Lils kommst du?" Daraufhin erwachte Lily aus ihrem Tagtraum, mit einem einfachen Zauber trocknete sie ihre Haare und folgte Amélie.

„Was ich habe Lily geküsst?"

„Ja das hast du und jetzt schrei hier bitte nicht so laut rum! Mein Kopf! Pssssst!", antwortete Sirius genervt.

James saß völlig geschockt in seinem Bett, seine Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen.

Er hatte Lily geküsst. ER hatte LILY EVANS geküsst. Der er seit der ersten Klasse nachrannte, sie abgönnisch liebte und nun konnte er sich daran beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Sollte er sich freuen oder doch lieber ärgern? Wieso hatte er so viel getrunken? Warum musste er einmal in seinem Leben, ein Black-out haben, wo er sich doch so gerne erinnern wollte? Warum? Wusste Lily es? Konnte sie sich daran erinnern?

„Tatze, was ist mit Lily?" Sirius schaute ihn strafend an. „Wenn du weiterhin so laut redest dann gibt's Ärger! Was soll mit Lily sein?"

„Weiß sie es? Kann sie sich erinnern?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Bin ich Hellseher? Ich hab keine Ahnung ob sie es weiß! Ich habe genauso ein Black-out wie du man! Und jetzt lass mich in Frieden! Und sei ja leise!", stöhnte er gequält, seine Kopfschmerzen waren so heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht mal was mit Jules war. Zumindest glaubte er das sie es war mit der er gestern zur Fete ist!

Weder Lily noch James sprachen einander auf den besaglichen Kuss an, sie verhielten sich einander gegenüber wie vorher. Kein Streit, doch auch kein Paar. Keiner der beiden wusste, das der jeweils andere ebenfalls von dem Kuss wusste. Amélie war sehr viel mit Scott zusammen. Remus lernte jetzt schon für die Prüfungen, wobei ihm Lily ab und zu gerne Gesellschaft leistete. Sirius hingegen wunderte sich warum Jules nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben wollte, hatte aber ja Mary, oder Jenny oder eine der zig anderen Mädchen die ihn vergötterten.

Miles wunderte sich das Lily und James nicht zusammen waren, das gab ihm neue Hoffnungen.

„Miles, nun sieh es doch ein, du würdest das nie hinkriegen! Glaub mir." Versicherte ihm Scott.

Die beiden waren im Gemeinschaftsraum, ihres Hauses.

„Und was ist, wenn die beiden doch zusammen sind? Dann würdest du sie küssen!", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Du traust mir nichts zu, behandelst mich wie ein kleines Kind!"

„Oh mein Gott, jetzt spiel hier nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst! Sie sind nicht zusammen! Reiß dich jetzt zusammen! Es wird nicht lange dauern, dann sind wir James erst mal los! Du weißt was du zu tun hast?"

„Ja..."

Genervt rollte Scott mit seinen Augen, grad weil dieser Volltrottel irgendwas auf die Reihe kriegt. Da war es schon besser, wenn er Lily und James auseinander bringen würde.

Er verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf die Suche nach der einzigen Person die ihm helfen konnte. Severus Snape.

So und wie wäre es nun mit einem Kommentar?

ggg ganz lieb anguck


	14. Chapter 14

_Danke ihr süßen für eure Reviews, es tut mir so leid das es diesmal so spät kommt,aber mein PC wollte einfach nicht... schäm_

_Aber nun is es ja da )_

_Ein rießen Dankeschön an Carmen knuddels_

_lg_

_littleginny_

_Kapitel 14_

_Die Ferien waren nun vorüber, Lily war bestürzt, dass sie in den Ferien so wenig für die im Sommer anstehenden Prüfungen getan hatte. Es war Montag, der Unterricht fing wieder an, Lily sah man nur noch mit einem Buch vor der Nase, oder irgendwelche Formeln vor sich hin murmeln, in den Pausen war sie immer in der Bibliothek an zu treffen oder sie lief neben irgendeinem Lehrer her, um ihn zu beten ihr manche Dinge noch einmal sehr genau zu erklären._

_Nach zwei Woche hielt Amélie es nicht mehr aus, Lily war gerade wieder dabei Amélie in die Bibliothek zu schleppen und hielt Amélie einen Vortrag, dass sie sich nicht genug für die Prüfungen vorbereite. _

„Lilian Evans! Es reicht jetzt! Seit Schulbeginn machst du dich so wegen den Prüfungen verrückt! Es ist Januar, die Prüfungen sind Ende Juli! Das sind noch 7 Monate! Sieben, begreif doch, du hast noch genug Zeit und bist eine fantastische Schülerin! Was soll denn da bitte noch schief gehen, du hast doch schon längst den Stoff der 5 durch und bis zu den ZAG´s haben wir noch ein Jahr hin! Also würdest du jetzt bitte mal von dem Lerntripp runterkommen?"

Lily schaute sie nur verdattert an.

„Aber... Am was ist wenn ich durchfalle, nur weil ich nicht rechtzeitig angefangen habe zu lernen?"

„Lils, du fällst nicht durch! Wir machen das so, wir lernen an einem Abend in der Woche zusammen okay? Und dann können wir das bis zu den Prüfungen immer noch steigern, aber bitte lass uns jetzt noch nicht durchdrehen, es sind nur normale Abschlussprüfungen der Vierten Klasse, keine ZAG´s und auch keine UTZ´s !", plapperte sie schnell los, ohne überhaupt genauer darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

„Okay...", willigte Lily ein.

Sie war nicht sehr glücklich darüber, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Amélie Recht.

Amélie atmete erleichtert aus und zog Lily nun mit zu Scott, der sich vor der Großen Halle mit einigen seiner Freunde unterhielt. Als er Amélie und Lily sah, entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Kumpels, die recht groß und stark aussahen, die drei gingen etwas weiter und verschwanden in einer Seitentür. Scott kam den Beiden entgegen.

„Hey mein Engel!", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach zwei Minuten, in denen Lily blöd in der Gegend rumguckte und darauf wartete, dass Amelié sich aus diesem Kuss lösen würde, fragte sich Lily, wann die denn mal Luft holen müssen.

Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt schon die Antwort auf ihre noch unbeantwortete Frage haben könnte, wenn sie in die Bibliothek gegangen wäre.

Zaubereigeschichte war noch nie ihre Stärke, sie hasste dieses Fach, dennoch kam sie nicht um die Prüfung herum und wenn ihre unbeantwortete Frage nun in der Prüfung drankäme? Lily bekam wieder Panik.

Sie ging wie in Trance zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben Remus. „Hi." „Hi", kam die Begrüßung zurück. Remus sah auch nicht sehr gelassen aus.

„Lily!", kam es plötzlich von ihm, als ob er sie jetzt erst richtig wahrgenommen hätte.

„Darf ich dich was fragen? Wie viele Vampire griffen die griechischen Zwerge mit dem Anführer Ungolfus im Jahre 1854 an?", schoss er auch gleich darauf los. Endlich einer der jetzt schon nervös war wegen den Prüfungen, sie hatte endlich einen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Lily lächelte Remus an, seine Frage war einfach zu beantworten, darüber hatte sie erst gestern Abend gelesen. Anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige die vermutete das diese Frage drankäme.

„Neun! Es waren nur neun Stück, dennoch hatte Ungolfus auch nicht so viele Mann, er hatte nur um die 30 kämpffähige Zwerge in seiner Truppe und noch mal 30 Frauen und 19 Kinder und 12 Ältere Zwerge. Die Vampire brachten alle um, bis auf Ungolfus und seine Frau, selbst seine drei Kinder brachten sie um. Doch auch die Vampire hatten Verluste erlitten, 5 von ihnen haben die darauffolgende Nacht nicht mehr miterlebt und einer wurde schwer verletzt, kam aber durch. Reicht dir das als Antwort?" Sirius der Lily gegenüber saß, starrte sie nur ungläubig an, doch Remus sah nun viel gelassener aus.

„Danke!", er umarmte sie und biss nun herzhaft in ein Stück Steak.

„Kein Problem, jetzt kannst du mir vielleicht helfen. Wer war der heimliche Verehrer von der Riesin Bergunde aus Russland, die die Truppe gegen Frankreich anführte?"

„Hm... Lass mich mal überlegen, aus Russland? Na da gab es ja nicht so viele. Verehrt wurde sie von vielen, selbst von Trollen, doch war es Grindelgus, der Halbneffe von ihrem Verlobten."

Lily fiel es wieder ein, sie hatte es am Anfang dieses Schuljahres in einem schweren, dicken, grünen Buch gelesen gehabt, aus Langeweile hatte sie irgendwelche Seiten aufgeschlagen und las dann diese Geschichte.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!", sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ihr habt doch nen Knall!", meinte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Was gibt das hier, Massenknuddeln? Darf ich mitmachen?", fragte James und umarmte Lily von hinten.

Er kam gerade in die Große Halle und sah erst Remus Lily umarmen und dann umarmte sie ihn und vorher war er Amélie und Scott begegnet, die knutschend an einer Wand standen und Sauerstoff wohl nur Nebensache war.

„Krone ich glaube wir sind da unerwünscht! Die haben doch Beide nen Knall! Fragen sich irgendwelche total langweiligen Dinge über Zaubereigeschichte!"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sehr spannend! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, Lily, das dich Riesen und Zwergengeschichten anmachen..." Lily lachte.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber James würdest du bitte mal mitkommen? Ich will mit dir reden!", unterbrach Scott die Vier und schaute James erwartungsvoll an.

„Öhm, klar warum nicht, okay ich komme gleich wieder und Lily, dann werde ich dir ein paar Zwergengeschichten erzählen okay?", spottete er weiter, erhob sich und folgte Scott aus der Halle.

Sirius schaute den Beiden misstrauisch hinterher. Anscheinend haben sich Scott und Amélie doch für den Sauerstoff entschieden, haben wohl bemerkt das er doch nicht umsonst da ist.

„Roather, was will dein ach so toller Freund von Prongs?", fragte Sirius sie skeptisch.

„Wieso sollte ich dir das sagen?Was willst du von ihm?", wollte sie wissen. Sie war immer noch sauer auf ihn, wegen Silvester.

„Vielleicht einfach mal nur reden? Wieso traust du ihm nicht?"

Sirius schnaubte nur, wand sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu. Lily und Remus unterhielten sich weiterhin angeregt über den Zwergenaufstand im 16. Jahrhundert. Peter saß daneben und mühte sich damit ab, eine Kartoffel zu schälen, die mittlerweile kalt war. Als er sie fertig geschält hatte, stach er glücklich hinein, doch die Kartoffel hatte es sich wohl anders überlegt und flutschte von seinem Teller, und schlitterte quer über den Tisch.

Lily sah Peter nur mitleidsvoll an hob seufzend ihren Zauberstab, ließ die nun doch sehr mitgenommene Kartoffel verschwinden und eine neue, frisch geschälte und außerdem noch warme Kartoffel erschien vor Peter.

Er murmelte ein „Danke", und stopfte sie in sich rein.

„Sie werden mir bis morgen einen Aufsatz über die Fucratius -Verwandlung schreiben, einen Fuß Pergament möchte ich von jedem, auch von ihnen, Michael, auf meinem Schreibtisch vorliegen haben.", beendete Professor McGonagall den Unterricht. Es läutete und Lily packte wie alle anderen ihr Zeug zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, die letzten zwei Stunden an diesem Stressigen Montag. Lily hasste Montage, sie waren so.. so montagig...(B/N: Die muss eine Seelenverwandte von mir sein!  ich hasse auch Montage weil sie so montagig sind! ) (A/N: Aber Hallo! Heute ist wieder so ein dämlicher Montag... grrrrrr)

James war in Verwandlung nicht erschienen, doch nun lehnte er lässig gegen die Kerkerwand. Zaubertränke hatten sie mit Ravenclaw zusammen, Miles kam zu Lily und lächelte sie an. Mit einem lauten Knall, sprang die Tür auf und ein fröhlicher Professor Slughorn, bat die Klasse hinein.

„Guten Tag, Miss Evans!", pfiff er fröhlich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Nachdem jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte, fing er auch gleich an.

„Heute wollen wir uns mit zwei schwierigeren Tränken beschäftigen, die wir nächste Woche auch brauen werden. Heute jedoch wollen wir es mit dem genauen Lesen und aufschreiben der einzelnen Schritte dabei belassen. Bücher finden sie zu ihrer Linken, ein paar Notizen auf den Pergamentrollen in dem Schrank zu ihrer Rechten, wenn sonst noch Fragen sind, bin ich zur Stelle. Wir werden Zweiergruppen bilden, Roather und Black, Stevens und Pettigrew, Evans und Potter, Landroon und Laise ..." Slughorn zählte noch weitere Pärchen auf, während die schon zugeordneten Pärchen anfingen ihr Zeug umzuräumen und sich leise mit ihrem Partner unterhielten.

Lily setzte sich zu James und lächelte ihn an, er lächelte zurück, doch war es nicht das freundliche Lächeln, sondern eher eins wie wenn er Snape gerade verzauberte.

„So, nun da jeder von ihnen einen Partner hat, werde ich ihnen die beiden Zaubertränke nennen, wir werden einmal einen Vielsafttrank brauen und einmal Skelewachs. Beide sind nicht einfach und eigentlich erst Stoff von der 6 Klasse, aber dennoch glaube ich können wir es versuchen. Nun fangen sie an!", er klatschte in die Hände und die Schüler stürmten auf das Regal mit den Büchern zu, nur um die Besten zu erwischen. Lily hatte Slughorn schon immer durchschaut, daher bezweifelte sie, dass Bücher ihr diesmal viel helfen würden. Darum ging sie zu den Aufzeichnungen und Notizen und griff sich dort ein paar raus.

Sie ging zurück zu James der lässig auf seinem Stuhl hing, Lily kam er gerade sehr arrogant vor.

„Hier les dir die mal durch und schreib das Wichtigste raus!", damit legte sie ihm einen Stapel von Pergamentblättern vor die Nase und fing selbst an ihre ersten Notizen durchzugehen. Nebenbei fragte sie noch: „Wo ist Remus?" „Geht dich das was an?", schnauzte der gefragte zurück.

„War ja nur eine Frage, brauchst mich ja nicht gleich so anmachen!"

„Jetzt halt mir ja keine Predigt, Evans!"

Lily kräuselte nur die Lippen und machte sich zurück an ihre Aufgabe. Seit wann bin ich wieder Evans? So ein arrogantes Arschloch! Einfach ignorieren, sonst fiel es dir auch nicht schwer Lily, ganz einfach ignorieren, so wie früher, redete sie sich in Gedanken zu.

Lily staunte, als sie gleich im ersten Satz etwas brauchbares fand.

_„...Vielsafttrank und Skelewachs haben eine Gemeinsamkeit, beide müssen sich etwas annehmen und verändern, bzw. zusammenwachsen. Vielsafttrank ist ohne ein Haar etc, von demjenigen in den man sich verwandeln möchte nutzlos, sobald aber ein Haar etc, hinzugefügt wurde, ist der Trank imstande einen Menschen Optisch komplett zu verändern. _

_Skelewachs nimmt sich dem gebrochenen, verschwundenem Knochen an, fügt ihn zusammen oder wächst neu. _

_Bei dem Brauen der Tränke entsteht jeweils ein muffliger Geruch und ein grünlicher Dampf. Ebenfalls eine Gemeinsamkeit der beiden Tränke. _

_Barbara Bjouton stellte diesen Vergleich 1897 auf..." _Lily notierte sich dies und nahm die nächste Pergamentrolle. Sie schaute zu James und konnte nicht fassen was sie sah, er saß immer noch lässig gegen seine Stuhllehne gelehnt und beobachtete sie mit einem arroganten Lächeln.

„Warum arbeitest du nicht? Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das alleine mache!"

„Ich werde das ganz sicher nicht machen, ist dein Problem, wenn du wie ein Schoßhündchen, alles für Sluggy machst! Bist doch selbst schuld, verlang von mir jetzt bitte nicht das ich diese schmierigen alten Blätter anfasse und mir die durchlese!" Gelangweilt schaute er auf die Uhr, Lily kam es vor als ob ein kurzer Schrecken sich auf seinem Gesicht bildete, war aber wohl nur Einbildung, da er im nächsten Moment, wieder sein überhebliches Grinsen aufgelegt hatte.

Lily schaute ihn irritiert an, warum war er so? Doch länger konnte sie darüber nicht nachdenken, da Professor Slughorn zu ihnen kam.

„Professor darf ich kurz aufs Klo? Bitte.", James fragte dies nicht sehr gelassen, eher ein wenig drängend.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann gehen sie mal Potter!", und schon war er aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden, „Na? Wie klappt es, Miss Evans? Oh wie ich sehe haben sie schon die Gemeinsamkeit herausgefunden! Sehr gute Arbeit die sie zwei hier leisten! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Damit ging er auch schon weiter. Ein paar Minuten später kam James wieder, Sirius teilte ihm auf dem Weg noch mit, dass sie Zehn Punkte für Griffindor gekriegt haben.

„Siehst du, mach du nur so weiter und wir bekommen keine Schwierigkeiten mit Sluggy!"

„Wenn du glaubst James Potter, dass ich dir die Arbeit hier erledige, hast du dich geschnitten!"

„Das ist Drecksarbeit! So etwas machen wir Reinblüter nicht!"

Lily glaubte sich verhört zu haben! Wollte er ihr damit gerade klarmachen, das sie eine Muggelgeborene froh sein sollte, wichtige Informationen, aus alten, verstaubten Pergamentblättern, wo eventuell noch die ein oder andere Spinne herauskam, heraus lesen zu dürfen?

Lily ignorierte ihn ab sofort und machte alleine weiter, denn sie wollte ihre Zaubertranknote nicht versauen!

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten, war Lily mit ihrem Stapel und der Zubereitung und weiterer Notizen, für den Vielsafttrank fertig. Zwischendurch kamen immer dumme Bemerkungen von James. Lily ging auch wieder zu dem „Potter" über.

Ende der Doppelstunde gab Lily ihren Aufsatz und Pergamentbögen, mit den restlichen Notizen, nur mit ihrem Namen versehen ab und stürmte aus dem Kerker.

Hatte sie sich so in James getäuscht? Sie hatte wirklich angefangen ihn richtig zu mögen, vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig zu lieben.

Und nun wo sie ihm eine Chance gibt, verhielt er sich so? Er war schon immer ein wenig arrogant, doch damit hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit abgefunden.

Lily war im Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt und ging schnurstraks in den Schlafsaal um ihre Sachen abzulegen und sich auf ihr Bett zu schmeißen.

Sirius ging nach dieser langweiligen Doppelstunde zu James. Er verstand sich nun zwar wieder besser mit Amélie, doch auch nur solange sie nicht auf das Thema Scott kamen. Sluggy hatte die Beiden ein paar mal ermahnt, das sie endlich etwas arbeiten sollten, doch so viel hatten sie aus diesen alten, schimmligen Büchern auch nicht entnehmen können.

„Prongs, wie liefs mit Lily?" Der Angesprochene schaute ihn nur wütend an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Black!", das „Black" spuckte er förmlich heraus.

Sirius staunte nicht schlecht, als sich James, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, plötzlich schnell erhob und aus dem Klassenzimmer rannte. Sirius folgte ihm verwirrt, holte ihn jedoch nicht mehr ein und verlor ihn schließlich aus den Augen. Verwirrt ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurz vor dem Portrait riss ihn jemand am Arm in ein Klassenzimmer. Er hätte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihr.

oOoOoOoOo

„Lils, was warst du denn so schnell weg?", keuchte Amélie. Sie war ihrer besten Freundin schnell gefolgt, als diese den Kerker fluchtartigverlassen hatte, ein irritierter und fragender Blick zu James und sie erschreckte sich. Seine sonst leuchtenden, warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen, selbst sein Lächeln so freundlich, doch nun waren seine Augen kalt, abweisend sogar angsteinflössend.

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und rannte Lily hinterher.

„Ich.. Am, kann man sich in jemandem so täuschen, dass man im einen Moment denkt man liebt ihn und im nächsten ist er einfach nur abscheulich? Du denkst er empfindet dasselbe, glaubst, du bist bei ihm geborgen, er gibt dir Halt, Trost, vielleicht auch etwas Liebe und er meint es ernst. So ernst wie er es mit noch keinem anderen Mädchen gemeint hat. Lässt dich auf ihn ein, gibst ihm endlich eine Chance, hast dich dazu überwunden, deinem Herz und dem Rat deiner besten Freundin zu folgen und wirst dann so enttäuscht?"

Amélie spürte das Lily James dieses Mal keinen Korb gegeben hätte. James meinte es wohl NIE ernst mit einem Mädchen, war Lily nur eine von vielen? Amélie war sich immer so sicher gewesen, das Lily nicht nur eine von vielen war, sondern DIE! Sie hatte Lily auch noch eingeredet, dass er sie wirklich liebe, dass sie ihm vertrauen und über ihren Schatten springen solle.

Sie ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie, „Es tut mir Leid!", Lily schaute sie fragend an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir eingeredet habe, dass er sich geändert hätte, es einmal ernst meinen würde und dich wirklich aufrichtig liebt. Er hat dich gar nicht verdient, süße! Bitte verzeih mir!"

Lily schluchzte, warum bloß hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert gehabt, hätte sie ihn immer als arrogantes Arsch gesehen, wäre das nicht alles passiert, sie hätte nun nicht dieses scheiß Gefühl, enttäuscht worden zu sein. Alleine zu sein, vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen wertlos zu sein. War sie wertlos? War sie wirklich nur so ein minderwertiges Schlammblut, an dem Reinblüter ihren Dreck abschmieren konnten? Und sie ausnutzen und fertig machen konnten? Als ob sie keine Gefühle hätte...

Nein! Lily ließ sich von diesem Dreck nicht unterkriegen! Er konnte nicht mit ihr spielen und dann noch von ihr verlangen, dass sie ihm hinterher trauere. Nein! Nicht mit Lily Evans.

Amélie saß mit schlechtem Gewissen neben ihr. „Ach Am, du kannst doch auch nichts dafür! Ab sofort werde ich ihn wohl einfach wieder ignorieren! Basta! Aus! Ende!"

Amélie nickte mit einem kleinen Lächelnd auf den Lippen. Eine Lily Evans gab nicht auf!

James erwachte... wo war er? Sein Kopf dröhnte wie blöd. Er lag in einem Klo, das stellte er fest nachdem er sich vorsichtig umgeguckt hatte. Nur was machte er hier? Das Letzte was ihm einfiel war, dass er mit Scott geredet hatte, sie sind zusammen Richtung Kerker gelaufen, da Scott dort als nächstes Unterricht hatte und James eingewilligt hatte ihn zu begleiten. Erst laberte Scott nur von unwichtigen Sachen, wo James sich schon fragte, warum sie von den anderen weggegangen sein. Doch dann fragte Scott ihn ob zwischen Amélie und Tatze etwas lief und ob er auf Amélie stand. James beantwortete seine Fragen mit einem Nein.

Dann ging er wieder den Gang zurück, nach ein paar Ecken, kurz vor den Treppen, wurde er von einem grellen Licht geblendet und James erinnerte sich an einen heftigen Schlag.

Sonst an nichts mehr, wahrscheins war er gestürzt und jemand war gerade Hilfe holen, das erklärte aber immer noch nicht, warum er auf einer Toilette lag. In der es zudem stinkte und grünlicher Nebel aus der hintersten Kabine drang. James wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was das alles sein konnte. Es überkam ihn ein Brechreiz, er torkelte raus aus der miefenden Toilette und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	15. Chapter 15

Es tut mir so leid..  
Ich hatte das Kapitel jaFreitag schon gekriegt, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr es reinzustellen.. es tut mir leid! schäm

Carmen  
Süße g danke das du es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hast! überdimensionales megaknudel

Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich Kapitel 16 rechtzeitig fertig kriege, da ich diese Woche meine letzten Arbeiten schreibe und somit kaum Zeit habe! Eventuell schreibe ich erst anfang August, wenn ich ferien habe wieder weiter... wir werden sehen!

lg

littleginny

Kapitel 15

"Prongs! Da bist du ja. Wo warst du? Sonst nimmst du mich doch auch immer mit, wenn ich wüsste, wo du die Karte hin hast, wären wir dir gefolgt!", meinte Sirius, als James den Schlafsaal betrat. James lächelte leicht, dann meinte er: „Die Karte ist unter meiner Matratze, ein Hauself hat sie letztens auf meinem Nachtisch gefunden und wollte das "Zerknüllte Pergament" wegwerfen, daraufhin fand ich es sicherer es unter der Matratze zu deponieren." Sirius gluckste „War das wieder dieser Hauself namens Bobby? Der ist ganz schön frech, hatte mich drauf angesprochen, ob ich Strings tragen würde. Denn er hätte nämlich einen unter meinem Bett gefunden. Der war noch von Allison!" Remus runzelte die Stirn „Sicher, dass es Allison war?", fragte er belustigt.

Nun mischte sich auch James ein: „Allison war das sicher nicht, mit der warste immer nur unten am See, aber nie hier oben im Schlafsaal!" „Stimmt... Dann vielleicht Rachel? Oder Alexandra?" Sirius grübelte und zählte weitere Namen auf. Remus verdrehte die Augen kam dann aber auf James zurück.

„Wo warst du denn nun solange? Und warum warst du nicht in Verwandlung?"

James wusste nicht ob er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollte, da er ja selbst noch nicht wusste was mit ihm passiert war und Morgen war auch Vollmond, da hatten sie andere Probleme.

„Och nach dem Gespräch mit Scott, hatte ich keine Lust auf die McGonagall!"

Remus schaute etwas skeptisch.

„Hm... kannst froh sein das du nicht da warst, sie war richtig schlecht drauf und wir haben eh nichts neues gemacht! Aber warum bitte warst du dann in Zaubertränke so mies zu Lily? Ihr gings danach echt scheiße, ich hab sie den Schlafsaal hoch laufen sehen! Ich denke du solltest dich entschuldigen, ich mein, ihr habt euch wirklich besser verstanden!"

James war geschockt, was hatte er getan? Und warum konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern?

„Ich.. Ich war nur so angenervt von Sluggy und naja ich hab wohl überreagiert... kennst mich doch..."

James wusste nicht warum er Remus nicht die Wahrheit sagte, dass er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, wo er gewesen war.

„Nun gut, verständlich! Sirius hat mir berichtet was ihr glorreiches machen durftet! Ich musste ja schließlich zu Madam Pomfrey. Die Frau ist echt der Hammer, hat mir wiedereinmal eingeschärft, wie wichtig es doch ist das ich morgen jah rechtzeitig komme! Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste!", Remus stöhnte genervt.

Sirius hingegen zählte immer noch einzelne Namen auf und ging durch, wem der vermeintliche String gehören könnte.

„Miriam? Ne... Ich habs!", seine Miene hellte sich auf.

„Amy! Er gehört Amy!", verkündete er strahlend. „Und da will man mir noch einmal weiß machen ich könne mir nicht merken wie meine ganzen Affären alle heißen!", er bedachte Moony mit einem strafenden Blick, der jedoch nur erstaunt guckte und ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Bett stieg. James schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Sirius siegessicher, ebenfalls ins Bett ging.

„Sirius, was war denn eigentlich mit Jules? An Silvester? Die war doch ganz süß!", meinte James plötzlich.

„Nja... sie,... guck sie ist aufs Klo, wollte aber vorher wissen ob ich sie wirklich liebe und so nen Scheiß, das hat mich voll angekotzt und als dann Mally kam, keine Ahnung, sie hat keinen Stress gemacht... ist einfacher!", erzählte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hieß sie nicht eigentlich Mary?", fragte James und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Öhm... ja stimmt, wusste doch irgendwas mit „M"!", er wurde leicht rot. „Aber Jules hatte mich zur Rede gestellt!", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Ja in der Großen Halle, das haben wir ja-..." fing Remus an.

„Nee, eben nicht in der Großen Halle sie hat mich irgendwann nach dem Unterricht in ein Klassenzimmer gezerrt! Ist aber schon ewig her", meinte er aufgebracht.

Flashback

„Ah.. was-...?" fing Sirius an.

"Jaaaaaaaaa! Genau, das würde ich auch gerne wissen! Was. Bildest. Du. Dir. Ein? Du kannst doch nicht mir nichts dir nichts deine Freundinnen wechseln! Du bist so ein mieses Arschloch! Ich hätte auf Judith hören sollen, aber ich war ja so blind... arghs!", schrie eine hysterische Mädchenstimme, es war Jules. Na das hatte Sirius ja grade noch gefehlt! Ein Weib was ihn jetzt auch noch anschnauzte... Er war heute ja wohl der absolute Glückspilz! Na dann auf geht's in die Schlacht!

„Och komm, du bist doch einfach weggegangen! Und ich... ich bin mir über meine Gefühle gegenüber dir noch nicht ganz im klaren, das war noch nie so... das hat mich völlig verwirrt... ich wollte immer nur ein Mädchen um mich rumhaben, aber nie mehr.. es tut mir leid!"

Gar nicht so schlecht, dachte er. Er klopfte sich in Gedanken auf die Schulter, Sirius du bist der geborene Mädchentyp! Einfach geniale Einfälle! Jetzt nur noch einen peinlichen und demütigen Blick aufsetzten und fertig!

Es klappte, Jules bekam Tränen in die Augen.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich bin auch nur eine von deinen Betthüpfern!", freudig umarmte sie ihn und stieß noch einen Schluchzer aus.

Sirius bewunderte sich selbst!

Die Beiden knutschten noch ein wenig und Sirius versprach ihr, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden.

Flashback Ende

Als Sirius geendet hatte, grinste er selbstgefällig.

„James du musst zugeben, dass das nicht schlecht war!"

James schüttelte abermals ungläubig den Kopf und drehte sich um.

Sirius der vollen Triumph und Ansehen erwartet hatte, drehte sich nun etwas mürrischer um.

Remus neben ihnen schnaubte nur verächtlich.

Als Amélie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, roch sie als erstes nur Blumen, sie dachte sie läge auf einer Wiese, überrascht schlug sie ihre Augen auf und staunte nicht schlecht. Um sie herum lagen überall Blüten und Rosen lagen auf dem Bett verteilt. Viele, wunderschöne, rote Rosen.

Und rings um ihr Bett, Marissa und Lorelei. Die beiden machten große Augen und kriegten den Mund nicht mehr zu und als sie sahen, dass Amélie sie mit funkelnden Augen anlächelte, drehten sie sich abrupt um und stolzierten ins Bad, wo sie auch gleich anfingen zu spekulieren, ob Amélie wirklich einen Verehrer hatte oder ob sie nur Aufmerksamkeit wollte.

Amélie schaute den beiden amüsiert hinterher, dann ließ sie ihren Blick zu Lilys Bett rübergleiten, sie war nicht mehr da... aber es war doch noch viel zu früh, das Frühstück war erst in einer Stunde. Dann entdeckte sie einen Brief auf ihrem Nachttischchen.

_Für die schönste Frau die ich je gesehen habe! _

_Geliebte Amélie, _

_Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Blumen und der Duft den sie abgeben! _

_Ich möchte dir hiermit noch einmal demonstrieren, wie tief meine Gefühle für dich sind! _

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns heute Abend um 21.00 Uhr im siebten Stock treffen könnten! _

_In Liebe, _

_Scott _

Amélie war geschmeichelt, so etwas hatte sie noch nie bekommen. So süüüüüüüüüß! Sie stand auf und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal, runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Richtung Portrait, kurz davor schwang dieses auf und Lily kam rein. Sie schaute Am stirnrunzelnd an und meinte, „Gibt's ne Pyjama Party? Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht, Süße, das ich nicht eingeladen wurde!", empört und mit einem trotzigen Gesicht verschränkte sie die Arme.

„Ich öhm... Naja... Ich wollte zu Scott! Aber.. vielleicht sollte ich mich erst umziehen!", meinte sie kleinlaut, nachdem sie an sich runtergeschaut hatte.

Lily lachte auf, sie konnte ihre Trotzmiene nicht mehr aushalten.

„Ach dann war er der Gärtner, der entschieden hat unseren Schlafraum in eine Blumenwiese umzugestalten!"

„Ja... süß oder?", schwärmte Am und seufzte verträumt.

„Jaja.. und nun gehen wir brav hoch, denn die Zweitklässler gucken schon irritiert und du ziehst dir was an und dann darfst du zu deinem ach so tollen Gärtner!", meinte Lily und schob sie vor sich her Richtung Schlafsaal, wo sie vor den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler geschützt waren.

„..-Und seine Augen erst... Ich bin echt ein Glückspilz... Dass ich gut genug für ihn bin... Er ist einfach fantastisch.."

Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen, früher konnte man doch einiges mehr mit ihr anstellen. Sie bugsierte sie zu ihrem Bett, schaufelte ein paar Blumen weg, sodass Amélie sich hin setzten konnte, was sie auch tat, nur nicht auf den leergeräumten Platz, sondern mitten in einen Blumenhaufen.

Lily seufzte und ging zu Amélies Kleiderschrank um ihr was auszusuchen.

Lily wusste nicht mehr wie, aber sie hatte es geschafft Amélie noch zum frühstücken zu überreden, bevor sie sich auf Scott stürzte und nicht mehr von seiner Seite wich. Marissa und Lorelei waren enttäuscht, das Amélie nun tatsächlich einen Freund oder zumindest einen Verehrer hatte. Der dazu auch noch so fabelhaft aussah.

Lily biss lustlos in ihr Marmeladentoast, trank einen Schluck Orangensaft und las den Tagespropheten.

Bei einem Artikel stockte sie:

_Tragischer Mord in London _

_In einem Wohnviertel in London, wurde eine _

_Muggelfamilie angegriffen. Das Todesser-Mal _

_leuchtete gegen 1 Uhr heute früh über einem _

_Familienhaus auf. Die Eltern wurden tot _

_aufgefunden, die drei Kinder waren zur _

_Tatzeit nicht im Haus, sie werden wahrscheinlich _

_bei den Großeltern leben. _

_Die Auroren versuchen den Tätern auf die Spur _

_zu kommen... _

Lily schluckte schwer, das Bild ihrer Mutter flammte vor ihren Augen auf, sie sah den Brief, die Zeilen in denen ihr Vater ihr mitteilte, das ihre Mutter tot sei. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, sie wurde förmlich überschwemmt von alten Erinnerungen.

„Lily, alles in Ordnung?", Sirius schaute sie besorgt an und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Sie schaute erschrocken in sein Gesicht, wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, die nun volle Traurigkeit ausstrahlten und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Er musterte sie noch kurz kritisch, widmete sich dann aber seinem Ei. Remus kam kurz darauf, nach einer kurzen Begrüßung setzte er sich ebenfalls und fragte Lily,

„Sag mal Lily, hast du James schon gesehen? Sonst müssen wir ihn immer wecken, na gut ich muss ihn wecken, Sirius schläft ja auch noch, er ist ja sowieso der Letzte der aufsteht. Nur er war nicht mehr da als ich wach wurde, sonst ist er doch auch kein Frühaufsteher!"

Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern und las dann einen Artikel über das Eisgeschäft in der Winkelgasse weiter.

„Lils, er ist js soooooo süß! Du glaubst das gar nicht!", Amélie kam zu ihnen an den Tisch und fing gleich wieder über das so selten erwähnte Thema "Scott" an zu reden. Diesen konnte Lily gerade noch die Große Halle zügigen Schrittes verlassen sehen.

Zehn Minuten später kam James.

„Morgen Prongs, wo warst du denn?", Remus sah überrascht auf, als Sirius James begrüßte und sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll an.

James wollte schon eine genervte Antwort entgegnen, ließ es aber dann doch.

„Ein bisschen draußen, mir gings nicht so dolle!"

Mit dieser Antwort mussten seine Freunde wohl nun zurechtkommen, da es nicht so aussah als ob er noch irgendetwas weiteres Erklären wollte oder sich bei Lily entschuldigen.

In Zaubertränke arbeitete Lily diesmal mit Miles, es war ganz lustig, wenn auch Lily manchmal die Nerven verlor, weil er einfach nicht konzentriert arbeitete.

oOoOoOoOo

James verhielt sich die weiteren Wochen immer etwas merkwürdig und arrogant, noch überheblicher wurde er in Lilys Nähe. Sie ignorierte ihn, diese Technik funktionierte immer noch. Doch merkte sie, dass sie früher zwar immer angenervt war, wenn James sie um ein Date fragte, aber trotzdem süß wirkte, nun aber war sie deprimiert und ihr Selbstbewusstsein war angekratzt, sie wurde von ihm wie der letzte Dreck behandelt, von den Slytherins kannte sie es ja, aber nicht von James, der sie immer verteidigt hatte!

Scott hatte immer weniger Zeit für Amélie, was diese sehr betrübte, aber sobald er dann abends mal Zeit hatte, war sie danach ganz hin und weg. Lily konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie sich so freute jemanden zu haben der sie liebt. Lily lernte immer öfter zusammen mit Miles in der Bibliothek und manchmal auch mit Remus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James kam wie so oft in den letzten Tagen aus dem Kerker, er war wiedermal in dieser stickigen Toilette aufgewacht. Er konnte sich Erinnern dass er an einem Sonntag nach dem gewonnenen Quidditchmatch, an den See ging. Plötzlich ein Schlag und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Auf dem Weg nach oben, traf er eine Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die er nach dem Datum fragte.

Es war Freitag! Freitag... nur nicht der darauffolgende Freitag von dem letzten Tag an den er sich erinnern konnte, nein sondern zwei Wochen später! Was war nur los? Wo war er? Wie konnte das sein? Es ängstigte ihn, er wusste nicht was er während der zwei Wochen oder den ganzen anderen Tagen, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte, gemacht hatte. Doch konnte es nichts Gutes sein, da sich seine besten Freunde komisch ihm gegenüber verhielten. Und Lily war stinksauer...

Im dritten Stock traf er Sirius, dieser schaute ihn argwöhnisch an und meinte: „Eben warst du auf den Weg in den sechsten Stock und nun kommst du von unten? Sag ma was ist mit dir los? Sind wir dir nicht gut genug, dass du uns sagen kannst was los ist? Ständig machst du Lily runter mit diesem Reinblut scheiß sie ist total angeknackst, ich dachte du interessierst dich für sie!"

James ging erschrocken zurück. Genau das meinte James, er hatte keine Ahnung warum er aus dem Kerker kam, obwohl er anscheinend eben in den sechsten Stock gegangen sei.

„Ich... es tut mir leid... können wir das heute Abend klären? Ich will mich bei Lily entschuldigen! Und dann erkläre ich euch das alles okay?" James musste das mit Lily wieder hinbiegen, er liebte sie doch!

„Ach sind wir nun wieder bei Lily? Nicht mehr Evans? Ich versteh dich nicht, doch möchte ich das sehr gerne! Nun gut, dann bin ich auf deine Erklärung mal gespannt! Bringst du die Karte des Rumtreibers mit? Dann treffen wir uns im Raum der Wünsche, da belauscht uns wenigstens keiner!"

James war froh, dass Sirius ihm wenigstens eine Chance gab, dass er es ihnen erklärte, aber erst wollte er mit Lily reden! Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily saß gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, es war Anfang Mai, die Prüfungen rückten immer näher, sie las ihr Verwandlungsbuch und übte einen neuen Zauber, den sie in etwa 4 Wochen von Professor McGonagall gezeigt bekommen würden.

Sie sollten einen Stift in ein Stück Holz verwandeln, neben Lily auf dem Boden lagen schon ein halber Wald, dennoch meinte sie es noch besser zu können.

James betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, er wirkte völlig aufgelöst. Lily beobachtete ihn, so hatte sie ihn in den Wochen immer wieder erlebt, einmal total arrogant und hielt sich für was viel besseres und bei der nächsten Begegnung, wirkte er eben so wie jetzt gerade, aufgelöst, verwirrt und blass. Er sah gar nicht mehr so stark und mutig aus. Nun erblickte er Lily, er ging zu ihr.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Lily hob skeptisch dir Augenbraue.

„Sonst hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert, ob du was darfst! Du hast es doch einfach gemacht!"

James blickte sie fassungslos und irritiert an, doch rasch gewann er seine Fassung wieder und nahm Lilys antwort als ein „Ja" auf.

Er blickte um die Couch herum, überall Holz.

„Nun gut, also wenn ich es durch deinen selbst erbauten Wald schaffe, dann komme ich!", meinte er und stieg über die verwandelten Stifte. Das hätte Lily fast ein Lächeln auf ihr schönes Gesicht gezaubert, aber eben nur fast. Die Beleidigungen, Arroganz und die Kühlheit hatte sie nur zu gut in Erinnerung. Gerade heute morgen beim Frühstück, hatte er sie wieder angemacht, wie sie nur in den selben Brotkorb wie er langen könnte, da sie ja ein Schlamm-.. eine Muggelgeborene sei.

„Ich.. es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, was mit mir los war, aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen! Denn ich mag dich Lily! Wirklich sehr, sehr gerne!", fing er vorsichtig an.

„Lily? Nicht mehr Evans? Oder Schlammblut? James ich versteh dich nicht, keiner tut das im Moment und ich kann dir einfach nicht glauben! Du beleidigst mich die ganze Zeit und machst mich fertig ich bin total am Ende, ich dachte es wäre dir ernst, es wäre dir wichtig. Ich wäre dir wichtig! Doch das bin ich anscheinend nicht. Anscheinend bin ich doch nur eine von vielen, eine unbedeutende kleine Gryffindor. Ein Schlammblut."

James war erschüttert, was hatte er nur getan?

„Aber ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen!"

„Du wolltest mich nicht beleidigen? Das kam mir aber ganz anders vor! Ich möchte nur noch das du mich in Ruhe lässt!"

„Aber .. aber Lily... ich .. ich kann nicht! Ich ... ich liebe dich!"

Lily schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Das dachte ich auch, nur sehe ich das im Moment nicht, außer es ist deine Art zu zeigen wie sehr du jemanden liebst! Dann müsstest du aber schwul sein, so wie du Snape immer beschimpfst."

Damit stand sie auf, ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs das Holz zur Seite schweben und ging dann aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lily rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht, sie war verwirrt, wieso war James jetzt wieder so anders? Wieso dachte sie jetzt wieder, er wäre wie früher und sie täte ihm unrecht? Wieso war das so kompliziert? Was war geschehen?

Sie sah Miles den Gang entlang kommen und lächelte leicht, er war die ganze Zeit für sie da, er tröstete sie und gab ihr Mut das durchzustehen. Letztens konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und verfluchte James als er Lily wieder beschimpfte. Jeder dachte ja, das wäre Miles Ende, unerwarteter Weise aber hing James schneller in der Luft und zappelte dort blöd rum. Lily runzelte die Stirn, James hatte sehr gute Reflexe und normalerweise wehrte er solche Zauber mit einer Leichtigkeit ab.

Lily missbilligte zwar den Ausraster Miles, aber James geschah es mal ganz recht, dass er nun auch mal in der Luft hing.

„Hey! Na wie geht's dir? Lils was ist denn los? Warum weinst du?"

„schluchz James.. er .. er war gerade bei mir und hat sich entschuldigt! Und mir gesagt das er mich liebt schnief ... ich bin einfach völlig verwirrt.. und weiß nicht was ich machen soll..."

Miles schreckte auf, wieso sagte James ihr plötzlich das er sie liebt? Das war doch gar nicht im Plan... außer..

„Süße, das wird schon wieder, lass dich nicht von ihm bequatschen, sonst zeige ich es ihm noch mal, okay? Ich muss jetzt leider ganz dringend los! Aber wir sehen uns ja später zum Lernen oder?"

„Schon okay... ne heute wollte ich mit Remus lernen, mal schauen, ich geb dir dann noch Bescheid ja?"

„Okay! Und lass dich von ihm nicht klein kriegen!"

Er musste sofort zu Scott...

oOoOoOoOoOo

James machte sich betrübt auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Im vierten Stock wurde ihm auf einmal total schwindelig, so was hatte er doch sonst nicht. Mit sonst meinte er die Zeit, wo sein seltsames Verschwinden noch nicht war.

Er hielt sich an einer Wand fest, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch bevor er ganz das Bewusstsein verlor, sah er ein überhebliches grinsendes Gesicht vor sich. Diese Person kam ihm bekannt vor, dann war er ohnmächtig.

Zehn Minuten später betrat James gelassen den siebten Stock. Er wollte Lily suchen gehen, was bildete sich dieses Miststück eigentlich ein... Er konnte sie partout nicht leiden, sondern wollte sie nur ein wenig verarschen und in die Irre führen.

„Prongs! Da biste ja, haste die Karte?", Sirius kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in durch eine Tür die ihm sonst noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Weiter hinten im Raum erkante er Remus und dieser Winzling und völlig unnütze Junge Peter.

„Welche Karte?", fragte er und setzte sich.

Sirius schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers? Nja öhm.. also erklär uns bitte jetzt wie versprochen was los ist!"

Sirius setzte sich ihm erwartungsvoll gegenüber.

„Was los ist? Ich bin angekotzt! Von Evans, ihr geht mir auch auf die Nerven! Ich hab einfach keinen Bock auf das ganze! Und welche beschissene Karte? Ich hab diese Karte nicht mitgebracht... Hab sie nicht gefunden."

„Kein Wunder ich hab sie ja auch mitgebracht, war mir klar das James sie vergisst.. im Moment biste ja nicht gerade sehr zuverlässig!", schaltete sich nun auch Remus ein.

Er holte die Karte vor und legte sie auf den kleinen Holztisch der zwischen ihnen stand.

Der Raum der Wünsche war diesmal nicht sehr gemütlich eingerichtet, 4 kleine Sessel, einen Tisch auf dem für jeden ein Butterbier bereitstand und sonst nichts.

„Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut!", sprach Remus und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte.

Die Karte entfaltete sich und ein Netz von gemalten Gängen und Korridoren verbreitete sich. Kleine beschriftete Punkte erschienen.

James schaute über die Karte und blieb an einem beschrifteten Punkt hängen, er ergriff die Karte panisch klappte sie zu und rannte hinaus. Hinter sich hörte er seine Freunde rufen, doch er ignorierte es und rannte weiter.

oOoOoOoOo

So was sagt ihr jetzt dazu?

Bitte gebt mir ein Feedback, steigert bestimmt meine super megamotivierte Geschichts-Lern-Laune schnarch

lg

knuddel


	16. Chapter 16

So ihr süßen... doch noch ein Kapitel.. wie es weitergeht erfahrt ihr wahrscheins anfang mitte august.. g wie halt schon erwähnt... diesmal ist das Kapitel Carmelita gewidmet) Meiner treuen Beta Leserin, und auch mir sonst sehr gute Ratschläge gibt und immer für mich da ist) knuddel

gglg  
littleginny

Kapitel 16

"JAAAAAAMES!", rief Sirius noch ein letztes Mal den siebten Stock entlang, dann ging er zurück in den Raum der Wünsche, wo Remus immer noch gelassen im Sessel saß.

„Was war los? Warum ist er so?", fragte Sirius.

Er verstand seinen besten Freund einfach nicht.

„Er ist nicht er selbst!", antwortete Remus schlicht.

„Ach nein?... Er entwickelt sich zu einem richtigen Monster! Aber dass er nicht er selbst ist, weiß ich auch!"

„Er ist nicht er selbst!", wiederholte Remus noch einmal genauso gelassen wie vorher.

Sirius ignorierte ihn. Das wusste er selbst, James hatte einen Knall.. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum? Wieso? Weshalb? Das fragte sich Sirius schon seit einigen Wochen. Er lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Tatze!"

„Moony ich habe genug.. Ich will nicht mehr.. Was ist mit dem Kerl los?", verwirrt, fragend, ängstlich und wütend schaute Sirius ihn an.

„Er. Ist. Nicht. Er. Selbst.", sagte Remus noch einmal, nun deutlicher.

Sirius schaute ihn an, als ob er schwer von Begriff wäre, das hatte Remus nun schon zweimal gesagt! Dann fing er an zu schreien. Und schlug gegen die Tür.

„Jaaaaaa... das weiß ich selbst! Er ähnelt inzwischen Scott! Er ist nicht mehr der James den ich kannte." Sirius stockte.

Scott!

Er ist nicht er selbst.

Der verwirrte James.

Die Karte.

„Er ist nicht er selbst!", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. Er hatte begriffen, was Remus ihm mit dem einfachen Satz klarmachen wollte.

Remus nickte bestätigend. Peter saß in seinem Stuhl zusammengekauert und angstvoll. Er hatte nichts begriffen, er hatte zu viel Angst vor Sirius eben gehabt.

„Wie hast du es-..."

„Die Karte!", ruhig stand Remus auf und machte es Sirius gleich, indem er im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Ich hatte heute morgen meinen Blick drauf geworfen, ich suchte Professor Binns, du weißt ja es ist nicht einfach einen Geist zu finden. Dann sah ich dich, neben Scott! Doch du warst noch erstens hier im Gemeinschaftsraum, zweitens seid ihr, also du und Scott alias James aus dem Schlafsaal und drittens war Amélie in der Nähe, wenn also Scott Scott gewesen wäre und nicht James, dann wäre sie an Scott geklebt! Schlussfolgerung. Das eben, war nicht James! Es war "James"...Scott!...", folgerte Remus ruhig.

Sirius schluckte schwer.

„Aber wo ist James?"

„... Oh mein Gott.. ich musste das erst verdauen... das habe ich vergessen auf der Karte nachzuschauen, doch denke ich, dass er keine Ahnung hat was vorgeht. Du hast ihn wahrscheinlich heute Mittag angetroffen, als ihr das hier ausgemacht habt und er sich bei Lily entschuldigen wollte..."

Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Er hat die Karte!"

Remus nickte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Keine Antwort.

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!", schrie Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOo

Scott rannte außer sich in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Miles verdammt! Komm schon her!"

Miles kam aus seinem Schlafsaal und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hat sich Snape gemeldet?"

Miles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat die nur noch ein bisschen was vorbeigebracht, ich habe es dir in deinen Schrank gelegt, dass es keiner findet."

„Hm...", antwortete Scott missmutig.

„Es könnte sein, dass sie was wissen!"

Miles schaute ihn bestürzt an.

„Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu Evans?"

„Ganz gut!", lächelte Miles.

Scott nickte.

„Wenigstens eine Sache, wäre ja auch schon ein Weltwunder, wenn du das nun nicht hingekriegt hättest!", meinte Scott sarkastisch, was Miles anscheinend nicht bemerkte, denn seine unsichere Miene hellte sich auf.

„Danke!"

Scott nickte abermals.

„Jetzt bete, dass sie nichts gemerkt haben!"

oOoOoOoOo

„Amélie? Amélie?", schrie Lily die Treppe hoch.

Nach dem Treffen mit James, war sie etwas spazieren, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Miles war ihr begegnet, war zwar etwas seltsam, als er plötzlich losmusste, aber Lily mochte ihn inzwischen. Er war wenigstens für sie da und hörte ihr zu. Im Gegensatz zu Am, sie war nur noch mit Scott beschäftigt, wenn der mal da war. Er musste wohl viel lernen, kein Wunder, die ZAG´s rückten näher, doch komischerweise sah Lily ihn nie in der Bibliothek, vielleicht war er aber auch einer der Schüler, die lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in ihren Schlafsäalen lernten.

Lily setzte sich verzweifelt in einen der roten Sessel und starrte zum Fenster raus.

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel fingen an zu zwitschern und die Blumen an zu sprießen. Hier in Schottland wurde es endlich warm. (B/N: ist Hogwarts nicht in Enland? Und nicht in Schottland?...but, who knows? ;) (A/N: Süße. Ich hab keine Ahnung )

Wie schön wäre es jetzt mit seinem Freund über die Ländereinen zu schlendern, Hogsmeade mal schnell einen Besuch abstatten und sich zu amüsieren.

Remus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und entdeckte Lily, die verträumt aus dem Fenster starrte. Er konnte es James nicht verübeln, dass er auf sie stand. Sie sah wirklich fantastisch aus. Ihre roten langen Haare schmeichelten ihrem Gesicht, fielen nun sanft über ihre Schulter und hoben sich langsam mit ihrer Brust, ihre grünen Augen funkelten frech wenn sie lachte und ihre makellose Figur passte nur zu gut. Sie war nicht unbedingt groß aber nicht zu übersehen, wegen ihrem selbstbewussten Auftreten.

Er setzte sich zu ihr.

„Oh hi Remus!"

"Hey Lily! Wie gehts dir?"

Sie schaute wieder zum Fenster raus und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen verweilten etwas auf dem See, ehe sie Remus antwortete.

„Abgesehen davon, das mich James wie den letzten Dreck behandelt und dann plötzlich wieder so ist, wie an Silvester? Und davon abgesehen, das Am nur noch bei Scott oder seinen Freunden herumschwirrt? Sagen wir es so: es ging mir schon mal besser!"

„Tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich auch was fragen, hast du James denn schon gesehen?"

Lily atmete tief durch.

„Ja habe ich und ich werde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau! Wenn mir einer kommt und sagt Mädchen wären kompliziert..., James ist viel komplizierter, den muss man erst mal verstehen!"

„Wenn ich eine Bedienungsanleitung für ihn finde, werde ich sie dir zukommen lassen!"

Lily lachte ihn kurz an, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder zum Fenster schweifen ließ.

„James habe ich vor meinem Spaziergang zum See gesehen, hier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe ihn hier dann aber stehen lassen, das ist aber auch schon eine Weile her."

„Was wollte er?", fragte Remus nun interessiert.

„Er wollte sich entschuldigen!"

Lily schaute ihn an, ihre Augen strahlten Enttäuschung aus. Pure Enttäuschung.

„Würdest du ihm noch eine Chance geben?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Lily schaute ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich... Ich .. Er hat mit fertig gemacht, beschimpft.. Ich möchte einfach NIE wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben! NIE WIEDER!", damit sprang sie auf und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Es würde schwer für James werden, es ihr jemals zu erklären und auch dann wäre es fraglich, ob Lily noch mal etwas mit ihm zutun haben will. Scott hatte ihr eindeutig zu viel angetan.

Aber warum machte er das? Er hatte doch Amélie, die erstens verdammt klug (war), nett, hilfsbereit ist und sexy aussieht. Vielleicht mit Remus Typ, aber dennoch verdammt gut.

Mit ihren himmelblauen Augen und schwarzen Locken, machte sie manche Jungs wirklich verrückt.

Er bewunderte Lily und Amélie immer wieder, dass sie nicht einen Jungen nach dem anderen ausnutzten. Er musste sogar überlegen, ob eine von den beiden schon mal eine richtige Beziehung hatte, aber ihm fiel niemand ein.

oOoOoOoOo

Stechender Schmerz... Alles war verschwommen.. Dennoch, kein miefiges Klo stickiger, grüner Luft.. Nein.. Ein hell erleuchteter Raum. James öffnete seine Augen, setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er war in einem Klassenzimmer.

Er wusste wieder nicht was passiert war... Er hatte mit Lily geredet und war auf dem Weg in den Raum der Wünsche.. zu Sirius und.. ah... ihm wurde schwindelig.. Warum wusste er nicht ob er in dieses Klassenzimmer gegangen war?...

Er rappelte sich auf und wäre sogleich wieder umgefallen, wenn er sich nicht an dem Lehrerpult festgeklammert hätte.

Ihm wurde wieder schwindelig. Er ging langsam zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Danach ging es ihm schon etwas besser.

Er ging Richtung Tür, um Sirius zu suchen.. Welcher Tag war heute? War er wieder 2- 3 Wochen ohnmächtig?

Er ergriff den Türgriff und –PENG- flog er auch schon in einen anderen hinein. Nach dem Aufprall erkannte er das es Sirius war. Dieser schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Prongs! Da bist du ja! Wie geht's dir?"

Kein rumgenörgel? Keine Predigt, wo er war?

„Ich .. nja mir ist etwas schwindelig und ich weiß nicht.. welcher Tag ist heute? Ich ..."

„Komm mit in das Klassenzimmer, wir erklären dir alles!"

Sirius schob ihn hinein und Remus folgte ihnen. Peter war nicht dabei.

„Also James... Erst einmal ein paar Fragen zur Gewissheit! Wie nennen wir Peter?"

„Peter? Wurmschwanz! Apropos wo ist er und warum fragt ihr mich so was?"

„James.. Das ist damit wir uns vergewissern, das du das bist und nicht irgendwer anders! Peter.. Keine Ahnung, beim Mittagessen?"

„Was muss man sagen, damit die Karte sich löscht?", fragte Remus weiter.

„Unheil angerichtet!", antwortete James ungeduldig.

Sirius und Remus grinsten sich an.

„Ab sofort werden wir dich nicht mehr alleine lassen! Aber wir erklären dir das ganze wo anders, wie wärs wen wir zu Rosmerta gehen und dann erzählst du was du weißt und dann gibt's eine Erklärung für dich!"

James willigte ein.

oOoOoOoOo

„Ohhh.. Wen haben wir denn da? Die kleine Evans!", höhnte James. Lily schaute ihn angewidert an.

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!"

„Ach komm schon, warum sollte ich? Warum sollte ich eine Bitte eines Schlammbluts beachten?"

Lily ignorierte ihn, griff dann zum Orangensaft und schenkte sich etwas ein.

Sue ging an ihnen vorbei. James pfiff ihr hinterher, sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Komm doch mal her hübsche Lady!"

Sue errötete leicht ging dann zu ihm, er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sue war maßlos überrascht, aber es gefiel ihr, zudem Lily noch direkt daneben saß.

Er erzählte irgendwelche Ach-So-Tollen Witze, sie giggelte und kicherte wie blöd, selbst wenn es eigentlich nicht witzig seien sollte, doch James schien das wohl völlig egal. Viele Gryffindors schauten Lily herausfordernd an, wie als ob sie nur darauf warteten, dass Lily aufsprang und heulend rausrannte. Doch diesen Gefallen tat sie ihnen nicht, sie biss in ihr Toast und tat, als ob sie den Tagesprophet las. Sie wirkte völlig entspannt, lässig, so als ob ihr das alles Schnuppe wäre, aber sie hätte Sue eine reinschlagen können, als sie anfing mit James rumzuzüngeln. Es tat weh, sehr sogar, wie konnte er es wagen?

„James reich mir mal bitte den Orangensaft!", bat Sue ihn, mit ihren Wimpern klimpernd, zwischen ihrer Knutscherei und Rumgesabber.

James wollte nach der Karaffe greifen, meinte dann aber nur gehässig.

„Daraus solltest du dir nicht mehr einschenken, das hatte die Evans schon in der Hand!"

Sue verzog das Gesicht und nahm dann einen Schluck aus James Kaffee.

Lily hasste ihn, sie hasste ihn so dermaßen, sie brodelte innerlich vor Zorn, aber auch die Tränen konnte sie kaum zurückhalten! Sie blickte auf ihr Rest Toast, legte es auf den Teller, faltete die Zeitung zusammen, trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stand auf.

Sie wollte ganz gelassen die Halle verlassen, sodass jeder denkt ihr wäre es schnuppe, sie wollte nicht als noch eine gelten, der James Potter das Herz gebrochen hatte. Was zweifelsohne der Fall war.

Jedoch überlegte sie es sich anders, sie baute sich vor ihm auf und versuchte ihre Stimme so ruhig wie möglich erklingen zu lassen.

„Weißt du, ich dachte wirklich du hättest dich geändert, aber du bist immer noch das selbe Arsch wie früher. Glaubst wirklich du wärst cool! Ich werde NIE, NIE wieder dich auch nur anschauen, mit dir reden, wenn es nicht sein muss! Du bist das letzte Arschloch!" Damit stolzierte sie aus der Halle. Doch nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

oOoOoOoOo

James ging mit Sirius und Remus Richtung Portal, er hörte dennoch wie Lily in der Großen Halle ihn fertig machte. Er stockte und bekam große Augen als er sich, mit Sue auf dem Schoß sehen sah, am liebsten wäre er hingerannt und hätte sein Spiegelbild geschlagen, doch seine beiden Freunde hielten ihn zurück, da Lily gerade aus der Halle marschierte. Sie zogen ihn hinter eine Rüstung. James sackte zusammen, als er einen Schluchzer Lilys hörte.

oOoOoOoOo

Bei den Drei Besen angekommen, bugsierten Remus und Sirius ihn an einen hinteren Tisch. So voll war der Pub heute Abend auch nicht, jedoch auch nicht zu leer, sodass sie groß auffallen würden.

James schaute betrübt aus dem Fenster an dem sie saßen. Remus und Sirius hingegen schauten ihn besorgt an, bevor sie ihn jedoch aufklären konnten, kam Madam Rosmerta mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und nahm ihre Bestellung auf und flirtete etwas mit Sirius.

James zog sein Butterbier zu ich heran und starrte auf die Flasche in seinen Händen, so als ob er von ihr eine Antwort haben wolle.

„James wir ... Also.. Nja es ist etwas schwer anzufangen...", meinte Remus unbehaglich.

Sirius tickte aus.

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Es ist ganz einfach: dieses Arsch von Scott hat dich gedoubelt! Deine Beziehung zu Evans zerstört und uns misstrauisch gemacht!"

James sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Geschocktheit an.

Er hätte ja viel erwartet aber ganz sicher nicht so was!

„Scott muss wohl Vielsafttrank gebraut haben, dich somit perfekt gedoubelt haben und du warst dann tagelang irgendwo, vermutlich Pertificus Totalus, oder irgendein anderer Zauber", erklärte Remus weiter.

James zeigte keine Regung. Er fasste sich nur an seine heißgeleibten Haare, um dann festzustellen, das zwischendrin immer wieder einige Büschel fehlten. Damit konnte die Theorie seiner Freunden wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen. James schaute verdattert zu Sirius.

„Woher...?"

Sirius schnaubte, nickte zu Remus und meinte dann:

„Die Karte! Vorhin hat Remus sie sich angeguckt gehabt, dann hatten wir uns ja eigentlich verabredet, um das mit dir zu klären, doch da tauchte Scott auf, zu dieser Zeit wussten wir noch nicht, dass das nicht du warst. Außer Moony!"

„Ich holte die Karte hervor, wo er doch vorher angab nichts von igendeiner Karte zu wissen, was ja auch schon äußerst seltsam wäre! Er schaute diese sehr irritiert an, als sie anfing sich zu entpuppen. Als er begriff was es damit auf sich hatte, bekam er Panik und keiner von uns konnte blinzeln, bevor er weg war." Auf James fragenden Blick fügte Remus noch hinzu. „Mit Karte!"

James schaute geschockt und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischkante fallen.

Sie verfielen in ein betrübtes Schweigen.

James war verzweifelt. Er hatte so ein gutes Verhältnis zu Lily gehabt, bevor sich da Scott mit eingemischt hatte! Nun hatte er nicht nur das zerstört, nein sondern auch noch sein bisheriges Werk, das er mit seinen besten Freunden erschaffen hatte, hatte nun dieser Widerling in seinen dreckigen Fingern!

Plötzlich gab Remus etwas zu bedenken.

„Scott ist aber doch soweit ich weiß, total schlecht in Zaubertränke! Wie hat er dann so einen komplizierten Trank hingekriegt?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Ja das war tatsächlich seltsam, Scott hatte nur durch schriftliche Tests sein vollkommenes abrutschen in diesem Fach gesichert, aber seine Tränke, selbst die einfachsten glückten nicht.

„Er muss Hilfe von außen gekriegt haben!", schloss Sirius.

„Von wem? Miles? Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich oder? Erscheint dir der so helle?", spottete Remus.

„Schniefelus!", meinte James leise, den Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.

So wie wäre es jetzt mit euren Meinungen?  
Die meisten haben ja doch richtig getippt, warum JAmes aber immer solange bewusstlos war und ihm danach schwindelgefühle plagten.. tja.. darüber könnt ihr noch weiterdiskutieren)  
lg  
littleginny


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ..

Vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis Hab mich rießig gefreut g ) Herzlichen Glückwunsch noch nachträglich an Inujeanne!

Ein verspätetes Geburtstaggeschenk ;-)

So es geht weiter hat doch ein wenig länger gedauert.. sry

Ich hatte so keine Lust weiterzuschreiben.. habe eigentlich immernoch wenig Lust, kann also nicht versprechen wann es weitergeht, da ich die Woche auch nicht da bin und dann erstmal Geburtstag habe.. Auch wenn keine Schule, dennoch genug Probleme habe, über die ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen muss, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir!  
Das Kapitel gefällt mir nicht so gut, dennoch hoffe ich das es nicht zu schlimm ist g

Ein Dank an Carmen, da sie trotz Arbeitsstress sich noch dahintergeklemmt hat und sich extra beeilt hat! Und das du auch immer für mich da bist und mir zuhörst.. liest g  
Daher widme ich dieses Pitelchen dir süße! knuddel

So nun gehts los, ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein kommi da !  
lg  
littleginny

oOoOoOoOo _Kapitel 17_ oOoOoOoOo

War sie nicht mal das starke Mädchen gewesen? Die sich zusammenreißen konnte? Das hatte jedenfalls immer ihr Vater gemeint!... Ihr Vater...

Lily wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es würde wenn sie in den Sommerferien zu ihm ginge, ohne ihre Mum, mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester unter einem Dach.

Ohne ihre Mum... Das konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Ohne. Dieses Wort und dann die Wörter „Ihre Mum" dranzuhängen, war für sie inakzeptabel.

Sie hatte bisher einfach versucht es zu verdrängen, aber akzeptiert, eingesehen, das hatte sie es nicht. Es würde sie wie ein Schlag treffen, wenn sie zu Hause ankäme, das wusste sie jetzt schon. Nicht mal Claire wäre für sie da! Niemand, sie würde alleine sein. Lily überkam wieder dieses eine Wochenende, wo ihre Mutter fort war und ihr Vater ihr Zimmer abermals betrat, das Buch, das sie gerade von ihrer Oma geschenkt bekommen hatte, ein ziemlich dickes Buch voller gesammelter kleinen Geschichten, von jungen Mädchen, er nahm es in die Hand und warf es voller Wucht auf sie. Lily zuckte zusammen. Sie ermahnte sich, es zu vergessen, es war schließlich schon ewig her. Und jetzt das alles mit James..

Sie war mit zehn Jahren, immer die Tochter gewesen, die ihre Gefühle immer unter der Kontrolle hatte, die nicht sofort losgeheult hatte. Nun ließ sie sich wegen einem Jungen so beeinflussen.

Was war mit James los? Wieso war er plötzlich genau das Gegenteil von dem wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte?

Lily seufzte auf. –klonk klonk-

Sie schreckte auf, stütze sich auf ihre Unterarme und rief „Herein.", dann blickte sie erwartungsvoll zur Tür, doch niemand kam herein, sie setzte sich seufzend auf und wiederholte ihr „Herein!", doch wie zu vor blieb die Tür verschlossen. Nach einem erneuten –klonk klonk- wurde sie langsam sauer, sie stand auf und ging gereizt Richtung Tür, wenn das wieder irgendwelchen jüngeren Schülerinnen waren, die Lily baten für sie ein Autogramm von James zu holen, dann wäre das ihre letzte Bitte gewesen!

Sie riss wütend die Tür auf, da ein drittes –klonk klonk- sich den vorherigen angeschlossen hatte und es sie langsam in Rage versetzte. Die Tür wurde von ihr so heftig aufgerissen, das sie gegen die Wand schlug, wenn Lily nun jemand so vor sich gesehen hätte, hätte derjenige einiges erleiden müssen, da man förmlich sah, das Lily sich schon eine Reihe von Flüchen zurechtgestellt hatte.

Lily wollte gerade diejenige zur Schnecke machen, die sich solche Frechheiten erlaubte, doch es kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen, sie starrte auf eben diese Stelle wo sie die Schuldige zu vermuten schien, doch da war niemand.

Ein paar Erstklässler, schauten verängstigt vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus die Treppe hoch, so hatten diese Lily noch nie zuvor erlebt. Lily war immer das hilfsbereite Mädchen, die Hausaufgaben auf Wunsch hin korrigierte, Tipps gab, Außenseitern Gesellschaft leistete und jedem der ratlos wirkte Hilfe leistete.

Man konnte schon sagen, das Lily ein wahres Helfersyndrom hatte!

Nur James Potter gegenüber verhielt sie sich komplett anders, das war aber auch die einzige Ausnahme.

Selbst einem Slytherin, bei den Gryffindors nur unter Schniefelus bekannt, half sie wohl einmal in der Bibliothek, der aber am Abend einige Flüche abbekommen hatte von James Potter.

Lily schaute wütend zu den Erstklässlern hinunter und wollte diese schon zusammenstauchen, doch diese hielten es für besser, sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub zu machen!

Lily schaute den Schülern empört hinterher, die konnten doch nicht einfach wegrennen, na die würden noch was erleben. In dem Moment hörte sie wieder dieses nervende –klonk klonk-. Verwirrt schaute sich Lily um, doch da war nichts.

Doch dann entdeckte sie etwas, sie drehte sich abrupt um, schloss die Tür und lief eilig zum Fenster, wo eine braune Eule schon sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete.

Auf ihrem Bett löste sie den Briefumschlag und schaute dann seufzend der Eule hinterher, wie sie sich fast schwebend, durch das Fenster Richtung Himmel gleiten ließ. Wie schön musste es sein, frei umherzufliegen. Bei Sonnenaufgang, Sonnenuntergang und bei klarer Nacht unter dem Sternenzelt. Befreit und unbeschwert stellte sie es sich vor.

Sie seufzte abermals, dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Brief.

To Mr. Evans, Petunia & Lilian Evans 

Oben in der rechten Ecke stand noch etwas.

Weitergeleitet: From Mr. Evans to Lily Evans 

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Evans, 25. Oktober_

_Liebe Petunia,_

_Liebe Lilian,_

_Der Verlust ihrer Frau, eurer geliebten Mutter Rose Evans,_

_hat uns schwer getroffen._

_Wir möchten Ihnen hiermit unser herzlichstes Beileid aussprechen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Mr. Georg Jones,_

_Mrs. Ayra Jones & Claire Jones_

Lily konnte es kaum glauben, ein Brief von Claire! Von ihrer Claire, auch wenn zu keinem feierlichen Anlass...

Aber immerhin eine Nachricht!

Doch es war noch ein weiteres Papier beigelegt.

Liebe Lilian, 25. Oktober 

_Es tut mir sehr leid was deiner Mutter zugestoßen ist._

_Doch ist das nicht mein Anliegen, ich möchte dich bitten, mir keine weiteren Briefe zu schreiben, oder jegliche andere Kontaktaufnahme zu starten._

_Ich bitte dich dies zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und zu akzeptieren, da es sinnlos wäre, wenn du mir weiterhin Briefe schreibst, die ich ohnehin nie erhalten werde._

_Ich hoffe das du auf dem Internat, wo du nun verweilst, einiges Wissen erlernst._

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Claire Jones_

Seit wann sprach Claire sie mit Lilian an? Oder schrieb sie so an? Warum so förmlich? Früher war das NIE so...

Früher... Sie hatten sich wohl wirklich zu sehr auseinandergelebt, kein Wunder, sie hatten sich das letzte Mal an ihrem Geburtstag gesehen, wo Claire vorbei kam um ihr die Ohrringe und den passenden Ring dazu zu schenken... Das war auch schon lange her, das war noch vor ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts..

Lily seufzte.. Es war klar, dass man sich auseinander lebte, aber warum dann **so** förmlich anreden? Das verstand sie nicht... Im Moment war sowieso alles verwirrt, denn das mit James war ja wohl der Oberhammer der Verwirrtheit!

oOoOoOoOo

„Lily! Lily warte mal bitte!", rief eine Stimme ihr hinterher.

Sie lief gerade Richtung Bibliothek, die Prüfungen hatte sie zwar inzwischen hinter sich, aber dennoch wollte sie sich schon mal auf das 5te Schuljahr vorbereiten, denn das würde noch schwerer werden. Da standen dann die ZAG´s an. Sie drehte sich um und sah Miles auf sie zu hasten, grinsend schaute sie ihm entgegen. Er war ja schon ganz niedlich, mit seinen braunen wirren Haaren und den Sommersprossen und ein kleiner Tollpatsch obendrauf.

„Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn freudig.

„Hi!", keuchte er und grinste sie an. „Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Klar! Ich wollte gerade in die Bibliothek, aber ich denke das hat auch noch eine Stunde Zeit!"

Miles schaute sie irritiert an.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder in der Bibliothek? Die Prüfungen sind schon rum! Boah du bist da viel zu oft, ich hasse Bücher."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, sie verstand es nicht wie jemand Bücher hassen konnte, na gut sie las auch nicht absolut jedes Buch, aber sie wollte halt gut auf das nächste Schuljahr vorbereitet sein.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum See, Lily legte sich dort in das weiche Gras und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihre Haut berührten und erwärmten. Sie genoss die Ruhe, die hier noch herrschte, was nicht mehr lange anhielt, es war gerade mal 9 Uhr die meisten Schüler schliefen noch, oder waren beim Frühstücken. Es war immerhin Sonntag! In spätestens zwei Stunden wäre der See und die Wiesen mit Schülern überfüllt, die dann das gute Wetter ausnutzten, zum Schwimmen oder Sonnen.

Miles beobachtete Lily, wie sie dort am See lag. Sie war so wunderschön, ihr Haar glänzte in der Sonne ihre Brust hob und senkte sich ganz langsam. Sie fuhr sich plötzlich mit ihrer Zungenspitze, über ihre rosigen Lippen. Er wusste das es sehr peinlich würde, wenn sie bemerkte wie er sie anstarrte, aber er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden. Er hätte sie am liebsten an sich gerissen und geküsst, doch er würde sich gedulden müssen...

oOoOoOoOo

_... mit Professor Dumbledore ist schon alles abgesprochen, ich hoffe ihr freut euch!_

_Liebe Grüße und Küsse,_

_deine Mutter Elenore_

Scott stutze, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt sollten sie das Ganze bis zu den Sommerferien hinkriegen? Oh.. Warum musste immer etwas dazwischen kommen? Es wäre perfekt gewesen... Sie geht noch etwas in den Ferien zu ihm, sie schrieben Briefe, verfluchen dieses Arsch... Aber nein jetzt kommt so was. Er musste sofort zu Miles.

oOoOoOoOo

Er fand ihn mit ihr beim See, dank dieser scheiß Karte von Potter, die ihn fast um Kopf und Kragen gebracht hätte. Er musste in sich hineingrinsen, sein Plan hatte doch funktioniert. Wenn Black und Lupin nichts mitbekommen haben war alles perfekt.

Er ging auf die Beiden zu, musste sich zurückhalten, Miles nicht eine überzuziehen. Musste er sie denn so anstarren? Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Augen zu.

Miles schaute auf, er funkelte Scott an, musste dieser Depp denn JETZT dazwischen platzten?.. Oh man..

„Sorry Lily, aber ich muss kurz mit Miles reden, ja? Kriegst ihn in ein paar Minuten wieder!", meinte er freundlich zu ihr. Lily schreckte auf, schaute verwirrt zu Scott nickte dann und meinte: „Ja klar, kein Problem!"

Miles stand gereizt auf und entfernte sich mit Scott ein Stück von Lily.

„Wenn das jetzt nichts wichtiges ist dann,-..!", knurrte er aufgebracht.

„Bevor du hier jetzt anfängst einen Kampfzwerg zu spielen, hör mir zu. Wir haben ein weitaus größeres Problem. Hier lies!"

Damit reichte er Miles den Brief, den er heute morgen von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte, drehte sich um und ging.

Er bekam Panik...pure Panik während er den Brief las. Er würde keine Chance haben .. der Plan wäre hin. Er würde sie nicht mehr wieder sehen. Er musste.. das.. es ging doch nicht .. Verdammt!.. Er blickte zu Lily, die ihn verwirrt anschaute.

„Ich muss mit dir reden! Ich ... werde nächstes Schuljahr nicht mehr hier sein. Meine Tante hat Scott und mich für Durmstrang angemeldet und wie es scheint würden sie uns nun aufnehmen...", er klang verbittert.

Lily war erschrocken, sie hatte ihn endlich besser kennen gelernt und konnte sehr gut mit ihm reden. Er war für sie ein richtig guter Freund geworden, mit der Zeit wäre vielleicht mehr daraus geworden und nun musste er weg?...

„Miles... das... musst du?"

Er nickte traurig. Sie rückte etwas näher zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

Er legte vorsichtig auch einen Arm um sie. Lily zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde wen sie da gerade umarmte, aber Miles gab ihr den Halt den sie vielleicht im Moment benötigte, also schloss sie die Arme fester um ihn.

oOoOoOoOo

„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! DAS KANNST DU DOCH NICHT EINFACH MACHEN! DU BIST BLÖD... AAAAARGH... ICH DACHTE ES WÄRE DIR ERNST! ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MICH!"

Amélie kriegte sich nicht mehr ein, er wollte einfach verschwinden! Einfach an eine andere Schule gehen! Was für ein Arsch! Gut er wusste nichts davon, aber er könnte doch jetzt noch seine Mutter versuchen zu überreden! Neiiin... Mr. Superarsch wollte ja auch an diese Schule und sie hier einfach zurücklassen!

Sie war so sauer! Sie nahm das Kissen von seinem Bett und warf es hart gegen ihn. Durch das Quidditch hatte er aber gute Reflexe, so duckte er sich rechtzeitig und das Kissen knallte laut gegen seinen Kleiderschrank.

„Süße.. ich ..", versuchte Scott sie zu beruhigen.

„KOMM JETZT JAAAAA NICHT MIT SÜßE!", schrie sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

„Aber Am.. ich liebe dich doch, glaub mir, mir fällt das auch nicht leicht, aber ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht auf diese Schule zu gehen!"

„Wünsche können sich verändern, ich dachte ich bin dir wichtig! Nur wegen dieser scheiß Schule ist unsere Beziehung dann im Eimer! Wir sehen uns doch NIE!"

„Du BIST mir wichtig!", versuchte Scott die Situation zu retten.

„Ach wirklich? Sehe ich nicht so! Weißt du was?.. Du kannst mich mal!"

Damit bedachte sie ihn noch mit einem wütenden Blick und ging an ihm vorbei, doch bevor sie diese öffnen konnte, zog sie Scott am Arm zu sich, in eine feste Umarmung und küsste sie.

Sie vergaß für einen Moment ihre Wut, ihre Enttäuschung und ihre Traurigkeit.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken löste sie sich von ihm und ging.

Das war wohl das Ende ihrer Beziehung.

oOoOoOoOo

„James! Lass sie den Rest des Schuljahres einfach okay? Sie hat das Ganze viel zu sehr mitgenommen.. Glaub mir das hat keinen Sinn!" Sirius redete schon seit einer Stunde auf James ein, der immer wieder versuchte mit Lily zu reden, die ihn daraufhin immer nur anschrie und mit Tränen in den Augen verschwand.

Endlich blickte er seinem besten Freund in die Augen, er sah völlig mitgenommen aus, fand Sirius. James nickte und schlurfte in den Schlafsaal. Ein paar Drittklässlerinnen schauten ihm hinterher und kicherten leise, sie machten sich wohl große Hoffnungen.

oOoOoOoOo

Das Ende des Schuljahres war gekommen, die Ferien warteten, ebenso der Hogwarts Express, der die Schüler in weniger als einer halben Stunde nach London fahren würde.

Lily stand mit Amélie schon unten am Bahnhof und luden gerade ihre Sachen ein.

„Tja.. wieder ein Schuljahr zu Ende..", meinte Amélie schließlich als sie es sich in einem der noch leeren Abteilen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Lils nickte nur, sie fand es richtig schade Miles nächstes Jahr nicht wieder sehen zu können.

Dafür hatte sie immer noch Potter am Hals, warum war er eigentlich nicht an Drumstrang interessiert? Er könne doch hingehen...

Wie gerufen öffnete sich die Tür und Potter kam vorsichtig rein. Er nickte Am kurz zu und blickte Lily dann an, doch bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte stand Lily auf, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte sie leise.

Potter blickte sie traurig und verletzt aus seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an, drehte sich um, streifte dabei zufällig ihren Arm. Lily zuckte daraufhin zusammen, lies sich aber sonst nichts anmerken und ging auf ihren Platz zurück, nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte und den taxierenden Blick von Am ertragen musste, war James.. Potter schon verschwunden.

„Du liebst ihn noch! Und das wirst du immer tun! Glaub mir Süße, bei der Silvesterparty hat es eindeutig zwischen euch zwei gefunkt! Auch wenn du es jetzt nicht zugeben wirst, aber es ist so! Und streite es ja nicht ab!"

Lily schaute sie noch einen Moment an, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Verwandlungsbuch fürs nächste Schuljahr. Lily verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von Scott und Miles. Amélie mied es Scott anzusehen oder gar zu berühren. Sie zog Lily dann noch mit zu den Rumtreibern, sie umarmte Remus, James und Sirius herzlich, bei Peter sprang nur eine kleine Umarmung raus. Lily tat es ihr nach, doch James ließ sie aus.

„So Süße.. dann sehen wir uns nach den Ferien wieder hier?"

Amélie nickte und schloss Lily fest in ihre Arme.

„Ich werde dich vermissen! Du schreibst mir ja?"

Diesmal war es an Lily zu nicken, Amélie lächelte ihr zu und ging dann zu ihren Eltern. Lily drehte sich suchend um, ihr Vater war nirgends zu sehen, vielleicht sollte sie einfach hier warten, somit setzte sie sich auf ihren Koffer und wartete.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle Hogwartsschüler wahrscheinlich schon lange zu Hause, außer Lily, diese begab sich zum Ausgang des Bahnhofs und fuhr dann mit dem Bus Heim.

Es grauste ihr als sie vor der Haustür stand, den Finger auf der Klingel, sich aber nicht traute zu klingeln.

Was würde sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Ohne ihre Mutter...Was hatte sich alles verändert? Oder hatte sich überhaupt was verändert? Sie überwand sich zu klingeln. Sie wartete.. wieder einmal.. Nach ein Paar Minuten hörte sie etwas, ein Gepolter... Jemand kam die Treppe runter.

Als sich die Tür öffnete musste Lily sich an der Hauswand abstützen, um nicht bei dem Alkoholgestank in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Ja?... Wer bisn du? Was willsn?.. Ichd will niiiiixs gaufn ja?.. Verschwin´n sie eifach..", lallte ihr Vater ihr entgegen. Sein Haar war völlig verstrubbelt und fettig, er hatte eine bekleckste Jogginghose an, die Lilys Mutter sofort weggeworfen hätte, wenn sie die zu Gesicht bekommen hätte. Sein T-Shirt hatte er dann wohl auch schon einige Tage oder gar Wochen an. Lily verzog angewidert das Gesicht, nachdem sie ihn gemustert hatte, wie er dort schwankend und lallend im Türrahmen stand.

„Ich bins Papa.. Lily!"

Er schaute sie an, dann grinste er.

„Ah mine dochder ja?.. lili.. komm dochd reine... bisd du abghauen?"

„Ich hab Ferien!", knirschte sie, quetschte sich an ihm vorbei und ging in ihr Zimmer. Überall lagen Flaschen und dreckige Wäsche, es stank nach Alkohol, in ihrem Zimmer hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie riss das Fenster auf und schnappte nach Luft. Von unten hörte sie ein Klirren, wahrscheinlich war ihr Vater über ein paar Flaschen gestolpert. Sie musste von hier weg, sie konnte nicht hier bleiben! Sie suchte ein Stück Pergament und ihre Feder. Dann schrieb sie Amélie einen Brief band den an ihre Eule und schaute dieser hinterher wie sie davonflog.

Petunia war ebenfalls in einem Internat, wo sie ihren Abschluss machte, sie mied es in den Ferien Heim zu kommen. Das bekam Lily von einer Nachbarin mitgeteilt.

Amélie war jetzt zwei Wochen im Urlaub, danach würde Lily zu ihr gehen. Bis zum Ende der Ferien. Lily wusste sie würde es keine zwei Wochen mehr hier aushalten, sie würde noch eine Woche hier bleiben, ihren Vater dann um Geld bitten und dann würde sie sich ein Zimmer in der Winkelgasse nehmen.

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett und schaute an die Decke, in der Hand einen Brief von Potter. Er bat um Verzeihung und wolle sich mit ihr treffen um ihr irgendwas zu erklären. Sie zerriss den Brief, und jeden weiteren der in den darauffolgenden Tagen noch kam ebenfalls.

Ihr Vater bekam kaum etwas von ihrer Abreise mit. Lily bat die Nachbarin Mrs. Smith das sie mal nach ihrem Vater sah und sie schickte einen Brief an Petunia.

In der Winkelgasse fühlte sie sich auf anhieb wohl, Sie bekam ein sehr kleines, aber schönes Zimmer. Das Bett war sehr gemütlich und die Buchläden in der Winkelgasse warteten nur auf sie. Hier würde sie es eine Woche aushalten!

Abends im Bett gingen ihr Amélies Worte durch den Kopf, nachdem sie wieder einen von Potters Briefen erhalten und gleich zerrissen hatte, die kleinen Fetzten Pergament, schickte sie dann wieder zurück.

´Du liebst ihn noch! Und das wirst du immer tun! Glaub mir Süße, bei der Silvesterparty hat es eindeutig zwischen euch zwei gefunkt!... Du liebst ihn noch...´

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Lily ein.


	18. Chapter 18

Ich widme dieses Kapitel, all den lieben Personen, die mir in den letzten Wochen zugehört haben und für mich da waren ) Ich denke sie wissen das ich sie meine)  
Vielen lieben Dank! Ein besonderer Dank und ein extra Knuddel geht an meine sweety Beta Carmen ) Hab dich lieb.

Ganz liebe grüße ich hoffe ihr vergesst mich nicht!

Kapitel 18

"Valentine? Könntest du Claire bitte auf ein Wort zu mir bringen?", sprach eine große, schlanke Lehrerin, mit streng zurückgebundenen dunklen Haaren, ein kleines blondes Mädchen an.  
„Oui, Madame. Selbstverständlich!!", sie blickte schüchtern, antwortete aber klar und deutlich. Dann ging sie eilig davon, auf dem Weg passierte sie eine große Halle, diese war(en) mit vielen Bildern ausgestattet, es war einer der fünf Lehrräume. Lehrerinnen kamen mit ihren Klassen hierher, damit diese sich Notizen machten und etwas über die großen Persönlichkeiten lernten.  
Vorwiegend fand man dort nur Frauenportraits, große Tafeln liefen umher, stellten sich vor Schülerinnen damit diese, sie studierten. Sobald eine Schülerin nicht arbeitete, merkte es die Tafel und meldete es.

Konzentriertes Lernen und Arbeiten war auf Beauxbatons eine der wichtigsten Prioritäten. Die Tafeln standen ruhig in einer Ecke, Valentine guckte trotzdem ständig unruhig zu ihnen herüber.  
Diese(r) Dinger waren ihr einfach nicht geheuer, sie war erst seit ein paar Monaten hier auf Beauxbatons. Claire war ihre Patin, so sollte sie einmal werden und wenn Madam Berition Claire so unbedingt sprechen wollte, war dies leider der kürzeste Weg. Normalerweise lief sie lieber 10 Minuten länger, aber eine Verspätung würde ihr nur Ärger einhandeln.

„Claire? Madam Berition möchte mit dir reden!", sprudelte es sofort aus dem kleinen Mädchen heraus, als sie die Tür öffnete, die zu Claires Schlafsaal führte.  
Claire drehte sich schwungvoll um, ihr blondes, langes, glattes Haar flog ihr sanft um den Kopf.  
„Valentine! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass man anklopft? Lernst du denn gar nichts? Ihr macht das doch auch in den Benehm-Stunden! Du musst dir auch abgewöhnen zu sagen: ´Madam Berition möchte mit dir reden!´ Du wirst dir gefälligst merken deine gewöhnliche Sprachweise abzulegen! Sag von mir aus, Madam Berition erwartet dich. Oder Du sollst auf ein Wort zu Madam Berition kommen. Wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Die Schulregeln besagen, das man immer gepflegt erscheinen soll! Deine Schuluniform ist völlig zerknittert und du hast kein rosanes Top drunter! Wenn du die Regeln schon nicht befolgst, dann versuche es wenigstens so zu machen, das es keiner mitkriegt! Also ich war in deinem Alter ganz anders!", herrschte sie Valentine an, die bei jedem Wort kleiner wurde. Ihre Eltern waren gut mit Claires Eltern befreundet, die haben alles daran gesetzt das Claire sich gut um sie kümmert.

„Pardon Claire!", sie guckte schuldbewusst auf den Boden und versuchte unauffällig ihre Kleidung zu glätten.  
„Oui, nun geh in deine Räume! In einer halben Stunde ist es 7 Uhr, also Sperrstunde für die Erstklässlerinnen!"

Valentine nickte und verlies leise das Zimmer. Claire machte sich kurz später auch auf den Weg, sie wusste nicht was Madam Berition mit ihr besprechen wollte, sie hatte doch alles erledigt, war sie irgendwo nicht rechtzeitig erschienen? Hatte sie irgendwelche neuen Regeln vergessen zu beachten? Claire grübelte vor sich hin, bis sie in eine Schülerin lief. Es war Vivien, auch eine Schülerin auf die sie acht geben sollte, ihr gab sie auch Nachhilfe in Fächern wo Vivien nicht auf „Ohnegleichen" stand, die Eltern wollten nicht das sie absinkt, die anderen Lehrer natürlich auch nicht.  
„Euh! Vivien! Alles à ta chambre! Es ist viertel vor sieben! Horrible!"  
Diese kleinen Gören hatten wohl noch gar kein Funken Benehmen! Vivien entschuldigte sich noch ein paar Mal und verschwand dann sofort.

„Oui? Entre!"  
Claire trat in das Büro von Madam Berition.  
„Ah Claire!"  
„Bon nuit Madam.  
Es geht um einen Brief, den ich von deinen Eltern erhalten habe, du weißt ja, 2mal im Jahr dürfen die Eltern oder nahe Verwandte Briefe schreiben. Oder halt in Notfällen, was dir ja sicherlich alles bekannt ist. Deine Eltern wollten das ich dabei bin, wenn du diesen Brief liest!"

Salut mon chérie!  
Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du nimmst das gut auf, was wir dir in diesem Brief mitteilen müssen.  
Die Mutter von Lilian Evans, ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, wir werden eine Karte schreiben, wenn du möchtest kannst du Lilian einen Brief schrieben, dann würden wir ihnen das zusammen schicken.  
Es sind auch wieder einige Briefe von Lilian eingetroffen und zwei Karten. Bitte sag ihr das es unnötig ist, welche zu schreiben, das weißt du so gut wie wir, dass du sie nicht lesen darfst! Wir wünschen dir noch ein erfolgreiches Jahr! Arbeite fleißig!

Liebe Grüße  
Ta mére et ton pére

„Merci, Madam !"  
Claire faltete den Brief ordentlich zusammen. Es tat ihr für Lilian leid, dass sie ihre Muter verloren hat, sie würde ihr heute noch schreiben müssen.  
„Ich werde auch eine Ausnahme machen, wegen dem Brief an dieses Mädchen! Nun geh aber ins Bett! Alles! Bon nuit! »  
« Merci, Madam ! Bon nuit ! »

Über ein klitzekleines Review ob ihr mich noch kennt oder ob ihr euch nun fragt.. "Hey... wer ist das?", würde ich mich sehr freuen!

lg  
knuddel  
littleginny


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry.. schäm es tut mir wirklich leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber der Herbst,.. bzw die Monate September- November sind eindeutig nichts für mich!... Ich hoffe wirklich ihr könnt mir verzeihen, auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann das es mit dem nächsten chap weitergeht, jetzt kommen bei mir erstmal noch einige Arbeiten und der weihnachtliche Stress... nja wir werden sehen wies läuft! _

_Widmung: Dieses Chap ist für Carmelita g.. da sie einfach ein mega schaddz is und ich sie unendlich dolle lieb hab!  
gglg  
littleginny_

**_Kapitel 19_**

„Lils! Komm schon! Hogwarts wartet!", rief Amélie ungeduldig zum 4ten mal Richtung Bad.

„Am, ich wäre schon längst fertig, wenn du nicht unbedingt darauf bestanden hättest, dreimal deine Haare zu waschen!", konterte Lily. Amélie wurde leicht rot, ließ sich sonst aber nichts anmerken, ihre Eltern schauten sie belustigt und mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Lily war, nachdem Amélie aus dem Urlaub zurückkam, sofort zu ihr gereist, die Tage in der Winkelgasse hatte sie sehr genossen, doch die ganzen Ferien konnte sie sich solch Luxus auch nicht leisten. Ihr Ersparnis und ihr Taschengeld hatte sie bei Gringotts umgetauscht und zum größten Teil schon aufgebraucht, den Rest brauchte sie ja noch fürs nächste Jahr, zumindest für die Ferien. Dennoch sollte sie sich noch Gedanken machen, wie sie ihr „Vermögen" aufstocken konnte, vielleicht würde sie in Hogsmeade nachfragen, ob dort jemanden in den Ferien eine Aushilfe benötigt. Aber sie hatte ja noch etwas Zeit, dass sagte sie sich zumindest immer wieder, wenn der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf herumspuckte und ihr Gewissen sich meldete.

Mit ihrer besten Freundin hatte sie noch so einiges in den Ferien angestellt, unter anderem hatten sie Mithilfe von Amélies Mutter Kleider designed. Für jede eins, nach mehreren Anläufen natürlich. Einmal hatte Amélie aus lauter Vorfreude vergessen, dass noch ein paar Nadeln, zum zusammenhalten, im bisher nur halbfertigen Kleid steckten, beim Anziehen hatte sie sich dann so erschrocken, das sie es sich vom Leib gerissen hat, somit ging schon mal einer der vielen Anläufe in die Hose. Doch nun hatten beide ein wunderschönes Kleid, die Amélies Mutter jetzt fertig bearbeitete.

„Marianna, ich geh mir noch schnell einen Kaffee holen, kann ja noch eine Weile dauern bis die beiden fertig sind!" Mit diesen Worten verlies Amélies Vater den Flur in Richtung Küche.

oOoOoOoOo

Drei Diskussionen und 10 Minuten später waren sie endlich auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, um fünf vor Elf liefen die Beiden, nach kurzer Verabschiedung von Amélies Eltern, durch die Absperrung.

„Tztztz, Lilian Evans! Sie sollten sich wirklich schämen! Als Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor erst im letzten Augenblick aufzutauchen, das ist wirklich nicht sehr vorbildlich!"

Am schüttelte tragisch den Kopf, Lily knuffte Am daraufhin grinsend in die Seite.

Sie war richtig stolz Vertrauensschülerin zu sein, sie schielte auf ihr Abzeichen und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Bleiben wir am besten hier oder?", Am schaute sie fragend an, als sie vor einem leeren Abteil standen.

„Klar! Setzten wir un-...Ah Am süße, es tut mir so leid.. ich hab es voll vergessen, ich muss doch ins Vertrauensschülerabteil.."

Schuldbewusst guckte Lily sie an, versprach daraufhin aber gleich:

„Aber ich komm sofort hierher, wenn diese blöde Besprechung vorbei ist, okay?"

„Okay..", Am seufzte theatralisch.

„Mal schauen ob ich das schaffe, mich ohne dich nicht zu Tode zu langweilen. Wenn dann eine Durchsage kommt „Schülerin vor Langeweile gestorben, ihre beste Freundin hat sie im Stich gelassen!" , dann weißt du ja bescheid, ne?", alberte Am herum.

„Hee! Hör auf mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen!", empörte sich Lily.

Amélie grinste sie an. „ Nun geh schon, Süße! Du bist eh schon spät dran!"

oOoOoOoOo

Im Vertrauensschülerabteil langweilte sich Lily zu Tode, sie hätte diese Zeit viel besser nutzen können, zum Beispiel mit Wiederholungen von Zauberformeln und Zaubertrankzutaten oder sie hätte sich ihr neues Schulbuch geschnappt, welches sie sich dann zum dritten Mal durchgelesen hätte.

Remus Lupin war der zweite Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, er lächelte Lily, während dem Vortrag des Schulsprechers, immer wieder aufmunternd zu. Er selbst sah auch sehr gelangweilt aus. Nach 1 1/2 Stunden wurden sie endlich entlassen. Lily ging gähnend aus dem Abteil. „Na, war es für dich auch so spannend?"

„Na klar. Vor allem dass der Schulsprecher zwei verschiedene Strümpfe anhat, ist sehr faszinierend!", gähnte Lily abermals.

„Ja, das war wirklich sehr interessant! Ich notiere: Wenn ich jemals Schulsprecher werde, ganz wichtig: Zwei verschiedenfarbige Strümpfe anziehen; Seitenscheitel, nur mit gelangweilter, überheblicher Stimme reden und aufpassen, dass auch ja kein Vertrauensschüler den Anflug von Interesse zeigt!", meinte Remus.

Lily lachte und lief geradewegs in James Potter hinein.

„Olalaaa.. Lily.. Mach mal langsam!", lächelten ihr sehr vertraute, haselnussbraune Augen zu.

„Ich.. öhm..", stotterte Lily. Alle Gefühle vom letzten Schuljahr kamen wieder in ihr hoch, der Kuss... seine warme Umarmung... die bittere Enttäuschung.. die Wut.. der Schmerz...

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, drängelte sie sich an ihm vorbei und huschte zu Amélie ins Abteil.

oOoOoOoOo

In den weiteren Wochen, Monaten, ging Lily James aus dem Weg. Sie lernte sehr viel für die anstehenden Prüfungen und abends wurde sie von Amélie auf Partys geschleppt.

Während der Schulzeit, hatte sie die normale Schuluniform an, welche Figurunbetont und schlicht war. Abends jedoch, hatte sie ab und zu dennoch sehr gewagte Klamotten an. Immer mehr Jungs von den Klassen über ihr und in ihrer Stufe, wurden aufmerksam auf sie.

Immer öfter, wunderte man sich, warum sie noch keinen festen Freund hatte, ebenso bei Am.

oOoOoOoOo

Im Hogwarts Express bei den Rumtreibern:

„James, hast du jetzt eigentlich die Karte dabei? Lass uns doch mal gucken, was unser Schulleiter so treibt!", fragte Tatze gelangweilt.

Er war die Ferien über wieder bei den Potters gewesen. Und einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub hatte er mit James in Spanien genossen.

„Klaro hab ich die Karte dabei! Ich lass sie auch nicht mehr aus den Augen, nachdem was letztes Jahr passiert ist!"

Flashback

Remus, James und Sirius machten sich unter dem Tarnumhang, auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war der letzte Abend auf Hogwarts. Und natürlich wollten sie nicht ohne ihren größten Schatz abreisen: Die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Sie schlichen leise, durch das vollkommen dunkle und ruhige Schloss.

Sirius murmelte das Passwort, als sie vor der großen Adler Statur, gleichzeitig auch dem Eingang von Ravenclaw, angekommen waren.

Das Passwort hatte er von einer seiner neuen Bekanntschaften, er wollte bei ihr auch gleich noch einen kleinen.. oder auch etwas längeren Abstecher machen..(B/N: ABSTECHER??...das kann man jetzt verstehen, wie man will...megagrins)

Sie schlichen sich durch den Gemeinschafsraum, der ebenso vollkommen ausgestorben war, wie auch die Korridore von Hogwarts, aber es war auch schon 2 Uhr nachts.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie bei Scott und Miles im Zimmer, mehr oder weniger lautlos durchsuchten sie seine Sachen.

Plötzlich musste Sirius niesen. Alle drei gingen gleichzeitig in ein Versteck, dass sie auch ja nicht entdeckt wurden. Doch weder Miles noch Scott wurden wach, außer das Miles sich im Bett umdrehte, reagierten sie nicht darauf.

„Tatze.. weeehe du machst so was noch mal! Du weißt was passiert wenn wir hier erwischt werden!", ermahnte ihn James.

Sirius nickte nur genervt, was konnte er denn dafür, wenn er niesen musste? Schließlich war das menschlich! Und er war ja nicht blöd, er wusste das es verboten war, in die Schlafsääle von anderen Häusern zu gehen, vor allem um diese Uhrzeit.

„He.. ich hab sie!", flüsterte Remus den beiden zu.

Daraufhin zeigte er auf Scotts Kopfkissen.

„Oh no.. Wie sollen wir das denn bitte schaffen?", quengelte Sirius.

„Kann dieser dämliche Typ es nicht einfach auf seinen Nachttisch legen? Man.."

Remus verrollte die Augen. James ging auf Zehenspitzen, katzenartig, auf Scotts Bett zu, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und..

„STOP!", flüsterte Remus eindringlich.

James drehte sich fragend um und fing sogleich verdutzt den Tarnumhang auf.

„Zieh den über, bevor er wach wird und dich sieht! Wir verstecken uns!"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee Moony!", lobte Padfoot.

James zog den Umhang über, und sprach leise einen Zauber, der Scott mitsamt Bettzeug, in die Höhe hob. James nahm vorsichtig die Karte und steckte sie in seinen Umhang. Vorsichtig lies er Scott wieder herunter, bis..

SCHNARCH.. James schreckte so zusammen, das Scott die restlichen Zentimeter auf, die Matratze flog und unsanft landete, bevor James das verhindern konnte.

Scott verzog kurz das Gesicht, schlief aber dann auch sofort weiter.

„Man.. musste Miles denn ausgerechnet jetzt schnarchen?.. Ich fass es ja nicht.. so ein Hosenpinkler!", meckerte Sirius.

„Los, lasst uns jetzt verschwinden!", drängte Remus. Ihm war das ganze nicht geheuer, er wollte einfach wieder ungesehen in sein Bett.

James grinste Sirius an.

„Hast du gerade Hosenpinkler gesagt?"

„Öhm.. ja..", verwirrt guckte Sirius seinen besten Freund an, bis.. „Aaaaaah.. gute Idee Prongsie!" Nun grinste auch er bis über beide Ohren.

Moony betrachtete die beiden misstrauisch.

„Was habt ihr nun schon wieder vor? Können wir nicht einfach verschwinden?"

James und Sirius ignorierten ihn, sie waren schon auf dem Weg ins Bad, dort holten sie eine Schüssel mit Wasser und knieten sich neben Miles Bett.

„Moony, du kennst doch sicher einen Zauber der das Wasser erwärmen lässt nicht wahr?", fragte James ihn zuckersüß.

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß was ihr vorhabt.. und eigentlich.. nein ich bin dagegen, ich werde euch nicht helfen!"

„Och Moony.. Nja .. dann probieren wir es einfach mit dem Wärmezauber..."

Und siehe da.. es gelang. Das Wasser war nun lauwarm.

Schelmisch grinsend nahm James Miles Hand und legte sie in die Schüssel.

Vor lauter Vorahnung fingen sie an zu lachen, unterdrückten es aber und bekamen davon rote Köpfe.

Ein paar Minuten später verzog Miles sein Gesicht und die Jungs rannten aus dem Schlafsaal und prusteten los. (B/N: hihi ich find das ja so klasse...und frage mich: funktioniert das wirklich? Hatte leider noch nie die Gelegenheit so was zu testen gröhl)

„Der hat ernsthaft in die Hose gemacht! Ich fass es nicht, diese alten Muggeltricks funktionieren wirklich!", prustete James los.

Selbst Remus konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Dem sein Gesicht war wirklich der Hammer.."

„Oh ja.. das war es wirklich Wert!"

Gut gelaunt gingen die drei zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.

_Flashback Ende _

„Lass uns doch lieber eine Runde Karten spielen!", meinte Peter.

Bevor auch nur irgendeiner antworten konnte, ging das Abteil auf.

„Oh.. sorry ich bin im falschen Abteil!"

Ein sehr großes Mädchen, etwa im selben Alter wie die Rumtreiber, mit schwarzen langen, glatten Haaren, grau-braunen Augen, schmalen Lippen und winziger Nase, betrat das Abteil. Sie war kein model, aber Sirius fand nicht das sie schlecht aussah, für einen Onenightstand würde es reichen.

„Oh.. Hallo.. wen haben wir denn da? Sicher dass du dich verirrt hast?", fing er auch gleich an zu flirten.

„Nja.. ich glaube doch das ich mich verirrt habe! Bist du Sirius Black? Weil wenn ja, kannst du dir deine Anmache sparen, ich wurde schon vor dir gewarnt", sagte das Mädchen keck.

Sirius stutze und James und Remus fingen an zu lachen.

„Vor mir gewarnt? Was hab ich denn verbrochen?"

„Nja.. dein Ruf eilt dir voraus!"

„Okay.. da du anscheinend meinen Namen weißt, würde ich dennoch gerne deinen Namen wissen!"

So leicht gab er sich nicht geschlagen, das wäre ja noch schöner!

„Pauline. Ich war vorher in Neuseeland auf einer Zaubererschule, da meine Eltern aber umgezogen sind, bin ich nun hier."

„Aha.. und welche Klasse bist du? Und wer hat dich vor mir gewarnt? So schlimm bin ich gar nicht, sind bestimmt alles nur Legenden!", verteidigte sich Sirius.

James und Remus prusteten nur noch und mussten sich wirklich beherrschen.

„Ich komme jetzt in die sechste Klasse, wahrscheinlich bin ich auch nur ein paar Monate hier. Wir werden sehen. Wer mich vor dir gewarnt hat?.. Tjaa.. Es ging einiges rum, zum Beispiel, dass du an Silvester nicht nur eine Tanzpartnerin hattest, das alleine wäre ja nicht schlimm, nur hast du mit beiden wohl rumgemacht. Du hattest noch nie eine Freundin länger als 1 Monat. Und ende deiner Schulzeit, müsstest du ganz Hogwarts durchhaben... So habe ich irgendwas vergessen?.."

Missmutig schaute Sirius sie an.

„Achja, du hast schon so viele Freundinnen und Onenightstands gehabt, dass du die Namen nicht mehr weißt! Und du stehst auf Amélia Roather!"

„Sie heißt Amélie Roather, nicht Amélia und nein ich stehe nicht auf sie! Und ich weiß die Namen meiner Freundinnen. Die zwei an Silvester hießen Jules und Melly.", patze er zurück.

„Also Padfoot, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hießen sie Jules und Mary.", korrigierte James ihn mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Sirius funkelte ihn böse an.

Pauline lachte laut und meinte dann: „Nja vielleicht sind hier die Mädels auch einfach ein bisschen verklemmt... Ich meine gut.. vielleicht übertreibst du es.. aber ich finde wenn man mit niemandem zusammen ist, darf man schon.. ein wenig ausprobieren.. also.. nja.. egal.. jedem seine Meinung! Gut. Ich geh dann mal!"

Damit verabschiedete sich und verließ das Abteil.

Sirius war geplättet.

Er hatte es noch nie groß mit Mädchen zu tun gehabt, die ihn so sprachlos gemacht haben.

James rang nach Luft und klopfte auf seinen Schenkel. Sirius Gesicht war zu geil.

„Ey.. das Mädel.. ich weiß auch nich.. aber die hats in sich.. und ihre Einstellung gefällt mir!", sagte Sirius plötzlich.

„Ja.. mir auch, die wird sich nicht so leicht von dir um den Finger wickeln lassen!", meinte Remus zufrieden, nachdem er sich von seinem Lachkrampf erholt hatte.

oOoOoOoOo

Pauline kam nach Ravenclaw. Sirius fand sie immer interessanter, einziges Problem, sie konnte Quidditch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, ebenso wie sie angst vor Hunden hatte.

Wie Remus es schon prophezeit hatte, war sie wirklich nicht leicht rumzukriegen, Sirius stoß zwischendurch an seine Grenzen, er merkte dass er doch noch nicht der absolute Mädchenkenner war, wie er immer behauptete.

oOoOoOoOo

Amélie regte sich zwischendurch immer bei Lily auf, dass Sirius ja so ein Arsch wäre und was er nur von dieser „Hässlichen Tusse", wie sie immer sagte, wollte.

Lily tat das inzwischen mit einem Grinsen und einer Handbewegung ab, sie hatte es satt Amélie versuchen einzutrichtern, dass sie auf Sirius stehe. Am regte sich jedes Mal so übelst auf, das Lily es schließlich aufgab.

So.. wie sieht es mit einem Review aus?

ganz lieb guck

lg,

littleginny


End file.
